Big Sisters Love Volume I:A life in raputre
by XM ChEeSeCaKE G
Summary: A reupload of my unfinished previous story about a boy who lives his normal life with his room mate robbie,but that all changes when a big sister starts to follow him, rated m for lemon, swearing, fighting and sexual content. OC's and long chapters. i do not own bioshock
1. A new beginning

**a new story im doing, couldn't think of any more plot of the gardevoir one so please enjoy this one and as always... review**

as i walk around rapture, as a normal human, in this beautiful place i can't help the feeling of bieng followed, or watched, can't see a big daddy or a big sister, talking about big sisters... there has been this one, notably different big sister, she keeps on showing her face, but for no longer then maybe a few seconds before disappearing into the shadows and never EVER attacking me, as if she is... testing me, watching me for any fault , and she never announces her arrival, but the one thing that makes he different, is the way she looks at me, instead of being alert, its almost as if she is purposely slump around me, instead of being tense or locked when hiding on support beats on the roof she will be relaxed, laying with on leg folded up in the air and one lying on the bar, with her head resting on her arm, and her visor is usually a pinkish colour... i can hear her all the time, in between my foot steps, i can hear her, shuffling - chris.

as the big sister followed the boy, she couldn't help feel this strong attraction to him, why was he important, what tonics was he using, she jumped down making no sound when she hit the ground, but landing in a crouched pose. she walked up behind the boy and started to sniff around then tilt her head to the right, he looked back and all she could do with his face so close to hers was to just stand there and look deeply into his eyes

**"ShshSRrIiEIek" **she squealed, hoping he would know what she meant,

chris ran whilst screaming in fear for what this bigsister would do to him, the big sister saw this as a game and chased him down, she cuaght up to him and managed to pin him down

"leave me alone, what do you want" chris shouted at her

she looked at the cowering boy and got of him allowing him time to get himself up, he didnt understand, a big sister was kneeling in front of him, and not hurting him... he say up with tear filled eyes and begged for his survival, with his head in his hands, trying to hold back the tears, she knew of only one thing that can stop people feeling like this, but it was risky, she out her arms around his neck and held him whilst humming to him, trying to comfort him, without realising the boy put his arms around her, he was still crying in fear,

what, did he just... why is he doing it to me, im not upset, the big sister moved back to try and see the face of the boy, thats when he knew what he had done

oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, i did something bad, why did i do that, why did i her her... it... this thing, i looked up at the confused looking big sister, she had her head tilted to the right, i guess, after a while of being in rapture can make anyone need a hug

my eyes where wide open in shock, he was still holding me, does he know, should i gesture to him, WHAT SHOULD I DO, it feels nice but does he want this as well, is he doing it out of comfort of am i forcing him to

why is she staring at me like that, what is she thinking, OH SHIT IM STILL HOLDING HER, WHAT DO I DO, i know, she cant attake me if she cant move YEAH IL STOP HER FROM MOVING,

chris pulled the big sister in closer to try and stop her from attacking him,

why did he do that, its not right, he doesn't want it like this, he's afraid

the big sister pushed him away and crouched in front of him still staring at him

...

...

"a-a-are, you going to hurt me?" chris asked

the big sister tilted her head again and shook it a few seconds after

chris sighed in relief and relaxed on his back, the big sister saw him do this and dident know what to do, so she did the same, beside him still looking at him, he sat straight up as soon as she did this,

"what do you want from me!" he shouted at her

her visor went from a light pink to a dark blue as she sat up and jumped back, looking down at her lap she could tell he was mad and was upset that she made him mad, sobbing could be heard from behind the mask, she finally pointed to me, she wanted me?

"hey, i didn't mean to make you upset" chris said putting an arm over her shoulders trying to comfort her

"look, i've got to get home, so can i please go?" chris asked

the big sister shook her head and grasped his arm holding it tight, she isn't going to leave me a lone, but a really need to get home... i'm probably going to regret this and robbie is going to hate me for this...

"i-if- if you need someplace to live..." i said as the big sister stopped sobbing and stared at me "if you do, well we have a spare room if it will make you happy"

she stared at me and squealed in excitement and joy, i got up and helped her up, surprisingly i was just taller then her, the big sister where meant to be quite tall things as well, i only took notice of her figure when we where walking, she had a nice body and she was bigger then most g=big sisters in her chest area... i think, but unlike the other big sisters, her legs didn't bow inwards, and she didn't have the cage on her back,

she leant into me and put her arms around mine, she made what could only be described as a yawning sound, strange, i thought big sisters didnt need sleep, she kept on walking of track, swerving into me and away, stumbling and finally falling over, she sat on the floor and just stared at me

"what... you can sort yourself out, right?" i asked, she replied by putting both her arms out in reach for me, as if to say "pick me up", i sighed as i read the signs and re-began the rest of the journey, holding a surprisingly light big sister, who was a sleep the rest of the way there

i reached home and knocked the door with my foot waiting for robbie to open the door,

"hey robbie, little help please?"i said

...

"why are you holding her" robbie replied

"do i have to tell you this here, can you just help me in" i pleaded

i laid the sister on the sofa, me and robbie starred at her thinking of what to do, robbie started to rub his chin murmuring "we could, nah- or- no thats not gunna work" to himself

"well, she's cute, il give you that" robbie said

"how can you say that before actually seeing her face"i replied

"well we could take her helmet of" robbie said

"nah, to risky" i replied with

"il have her sleep in my room on the spare mattress, at least il be able to watch over her then" i said

"lucky" robbie said with a down tone

and with that we set up the oom and went to bed, robbie in his, me in mine, the sister on a mattress in my room,

a couple of hours later she woke up confused and disorientated she searched the room for the first human she could find,

"is that, him. this is where he lives so this...THIS IS WHERE HE SLEEPS, his bed sure is big, doesn't he get lonely, i should comfort him any way i can, i cant let him feel lonely"

the sister began to remove her suit and climb in bed with chris, she put an arm around him and as if instincts took over he put his arm around her and pulled her close, she felt happy as well as warm and excited but mostly she couldn't believe their skin was in contact for the first time ever.

**what did you guys think, please review and rate. **


	2. Unexpected happenings

i woke in the arms of someone , i kept my eyes closed because i don't want to see robbie naked, i pushed the body away, it wasn't robbie but it was a female, who was it, i opened my eyes to a pale girl with dark red hair and pink lips, i revised all my thoughts from before i went to sleep, then i remembered about the big sister, ignoring this girl i checked on the big sister, she was gone.

i knew he had woken up but i stayed asleep, i wanted to just lie with him for longer, i wanted to make him feel happy, i wanted to feel his happiness too, he's moving, why is he checking the ned of the bed, im right here, im the naked female not the end of the bed.

oh no, where has she gone and who is this girl, it cant be the big sister, there armour is fused onto them... right, i checked the end of the bed she was on and saw the sisters suit on the floor, that means... i lifted the covers to check if she had "fully grown" oh god, how old is she, and she is cute, why do i remember that?

he just figured out that its me, i think he's looking at my armour next to the bed, should i wake up... nah il' leave him at the moment, but i want to hug him so much, is he really not going to try anything, i mean im a naked defenseless female and he's not try- he just lifted the covers... is he gonna awww, why is he not doing anything, i would've

i think i should wake her, but is it her, AND WHY IS SHE IN MY BED, why does she have to be so cute though, i just want to watch her sleep, maybe i could give her a kiss, no thats not right, nut she is defenseless, ok, but quickly, on the cheek, oh god, i did it, her skin smelt good, but i did it, what, she's waking up NOW, why now,

what is he doing DO SOMETHING, I WONT MIND, I WANT THIS, C'MON, KISS ME AT LES- he kissed me, ok on the cheek but a kiss is a kiss, i don't know, should i wake up now, what should i do, i know..

the sister woke up and felt her cheek with a confused face then looked at chris with her head tilted to the left, the covers hanging of her chest, just covering her,

"whats up?" chris asked

the sister looked at him with her right eyebrow raised

"oh yeah, you cant speak" i said in shame

she pointed to her cheek then shrugged her shoulders

"oh, uh, a... fly?, landed on it, yeas a fly landed on your cheek" i lied

she looked sad at this knowing the truth, and how chris lied to her,

"why would he lie to me, i thought he liked me" she thought to her self welling up

"aw jeez, don't start this again" i said whilst wrapping my arms around her, she wrapped her arms around me and started rubbing her face into my neck, sobbing and moaning, i kissed her on the cheek to try and cheer her up, i regret that

she stopped moving, but still had a tear coming out of her wide open eyes, she was in shock from what happened, it was a n accident, chris didn't mean to do this, it was all wrong, she pulled back and stared at him, face to face, the tension was unbearable, when their eyes met, this feeling overcoming them, the feeling of losing control, she moved closer to him and

COCKBLOCK TIME, person switch (you'll get your lemon)

robbie sat up in his room after waking up, 8 am, something was odd, chris was still in bed, probably fooling around this that sister,

"cant blame him, i would be doing the same" robbie said

robbie heard footsteps out his room and heavy breathing, her got up and investigated, chris was stood bent over catching a breath, leaning on the wall

"whats up?" robbie said

"SHE KISSED ME BRO" chris said in shock

"oh, really, cool, how did you get her out the armour?" robbie said whilst getting breakfast

"i didnt, during the night she did it and got in my bed" chris said

robbies mouth hung open with a spoon full of cheerios hanging in the entrance, he put it down, closed his mouth, turned to chris and

"you lucky sunova' bitch"robbie said,

"how much boob did you get then?" robbie said in a joking manor

"bout a handful, but my eyes where closed,i thought you were trying to freak me out again" chris said

"you should buy a lotto ticket, your on a lucky streak" robbie said before devouring another spoonful of cereal

"talking of streaking"chris said

"what, she did have, you know, underwear on... right" robbie asked sheepishly

"...no" chris replied whilst robbie had a nose bleed

"YOUR SO LUCKY, YOU A ROLE MODEL TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OH MASTER"robbie begged at chris's feet sarcastically

"rise youngling, and plus i cant teach shit, this is just a fluke" chris said, and with that last sentence the sister walked out of the room only wearing one of chris's button shirts, lucky thing that chris is taller then her,otherwise the shirt would everything downstairs, oh, robbie has another nose bleed,

"um, do you need some underwear" chris asked her

she just tilted her head to the right and had a confused face, im guessing with big sisters never leaving their suit, they don't need them, so i leant her some sweatpants, and just in the nick of time because robbie was just recovering from his passout from blood loss,

"did you get her her underwear?" robbie asked

"they don't actually wear them" chris said

"so she's naked, in your sweatpants and shirt"robbie asked

"well, yeah "chris replied

"HOW MUCH" robbie asked

"they are not for sale"chris said

that's when the sister ran over to chris and grabbed his hand and entwined his finger in hers, holding on to his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, yawning again,

"what time did you get to sleep?" robbie asked the sister

she looked around the room confused then saw a picture of a sun rising on a beach, the poster said j=keep calm and FUCK SHIT UP! she pointed to the sun

"sun rise?" chris said

she just nodded with a big smile

"are you still tired" robbie asked whilst looking into a newspaper

the sister nodded, and put her hand to her mouth with a sleepy face

"then, you can go back to bed if you want" robbie said with a smile

she looked at him then to chris with a smile and tried to pull him to the bedroom

"on your own" chris said

she looked sad then huffed and looked at the ground with her arms behind her back moving some dirt on the floor with her foot

"fine il sit with you till you fall asleep, then im leaving ok?"chris said

she nodded with a big smile on her face

chris came back out half an hour later

"good one robbie, way to go robbie, your so smart robbie"chris said sarcastically

"dude, there was your chance"robbie said with a perverted smile

"theres a big difference between me and you, im not a rapist, you are" chris said jokingly

"and thats why i got laid before you"robbie said jokingly still keeping eye contact with the newspaper

yup, thats right, im 17 and i've not gotten laid, once, robbie on the other hand, has been laid, lots, i envy the bastard, i really do


	3. New feelings

**all thoughts will follow after a paragraph but will be done from the different chars perspective and show in italics**

* * *

-a few minutes before current events-

this feeling that i feel when with this boy, so strong yet weak before we actually touched, i cant stand it, i want to be with him more then ever, i've accepted him as a charge and and did with me as his protector, but for some reason, i want him to be my... my... mate.

chris sat next to the girl in hopes of making her fall asleep, this was a tricky task as she refused to lie down, "its ok, you need to sleep" chris said to the girl who was grasping his arm, pushing her face into his shoulder, he pushed her of his arm and grabbed her shoulders, she was pacing and frightened, she was looking him in the eyes with tears almost coming out, but she did not cry, crying infront of your charge meant you had failed at bieng a protector, but without any warning chris began to push her backwards and unbutton the shirt she was wearing, trying not to look he removed it and put the covers over her, then he removed the sweatpants she had been wearing, she was frightened beyond words now, and was freaking out at what would happen next, chris looked back to see her shaking "hey, don't feel scared, relax, im not going to hurt you, never" chris said with her hands in his, she fell to sleep and he couldn't help feel that she was still scared, he felt the feeling again, like before but stronger and this time he was losing to it, he moved over her face and lined up his lips with hers, he lowered them onto hers and embraced her scent, her lips where plump and soft yet wet to the touch, he lifted himself and sat staring at her one last time before walking out of the room

_please just sleep, you need to sleep, why wont you sleep, fine il just have to make you sleep, first il get her of m- why dose she look scared "its ok, you need to sleep" she's still trying to hide her face in my shoulder, argh, maybe if i get her in bed, then she might sleep, okay first get her of my arm, done, lay her down, why is she scared its not going to hurt her"hey don't feel scared, im never going to hurt you, ever" there thats better, she's more relaxed now, now to get he out of my clothes, she cant sleep in them, shirt first, check then sweatpants, done, she's freaking out, why? i'll hold her hand, that stops her from bieng scared, usually... wow, she feel into slumber fast, i cant stop myself, she wont feel it, its just one kiss._

_i want to be with him forever, i dont want to leave him and if he tries im just going to keep on holding him, wait, no thats my feelings talking, i want to be with him but i- i want to be with him, what is he doing, stop pushing me away, i want to be with you NO, DON'T LEAVE ME, WHY ARE YOU MOVING ME AWAY WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME, you're.. not? but why are you pushing me a- onto the bed? its going to be ok, don't panic, WHY IS HE TAKING MY SHIRT OF, wait... he's taking my shirt of and not peeping at me, why? does he not like my body, and now these sweatpants, why, why is he just staring at me, holding my hand, do something, I WONT MIND, i-wo-wont mind. -cut to black-_

-present time-

"you really go into detail"robbie said staring at his laptop screen

"yeah, but it was worth it"chris said

"so it was hard to get her to sleep"robbie said, light glaring of his glasses

"yeah"chris said

"so, what are you going to do about her..." robbie said

"well, first i need to know her name and then i need to figure out whats going on in her mind" chris said reading the newspaper

a loud thump could be heard from the other room, chri and robbie looked over to the door and entered, to see the back of a female body hanging out of bed face first on the ground, chris picked her up holding her chest to his as to try and hide her from robbie and picked up the cover from the bed and wrapped it round her,

"are you sure you didnt do anything else to her" robbie asked quizzically

"yes, get the first aid kit for me please" chris said moving her into the front room and laying er on the sofa, her head in his lap, the cut went across he full forehead and came down just of her eyebrow, robbie came running in with the first aid kit

"how are you so calm" he said in a panic

"practice" chris said

robbie looked puzzled as he gave over the first aid kit or med pack for short, the truth is chris was freaking out on the inside, on detail that showed this was the bead of sweat that ran down his fore head, if it was to the side, it would mean embarrassment or fear but on his forehead was panic, he applied a cold substance to her head making her wince at the pain then he applied a bandage to it, he then rubbed the side of hr face with his right hand whilst maikngsure the cover didn't fall og her with his left.

"so she was naked because you didn't want her to sleep in clothes"robbie said

"dude, its common courtesy"chris said back

there was a knock at the front door,

"COME IN!" robbie shouted to the door,

our child hood friend walked in, she had long blonde hair and hazel eyes, but had the attention span of a fish, but the first thing that got her attention was the girl laying with her head in my lap

"i see you found yourself a girlfriend gaylord" lucy said whilst walking in, noticing the bandage on her head

"what happened to her" pointing to the bandage

"she was in chris's bed and she fell out" robbie blurted out

lucy gave chris a life defying stare bu found him looking down the girl stroking her cheek

"you, you.. PERV, "she shouted at chris

"huh" chris said looking up at lucy

"why was she in your bed" lucy said still with her life defying stare, her trade mark stare

"she needed sleep so i put her in my bed"chris said with a smile

"sleep... SLEEP, YOU PERV"lucy shouted again

"not like that, god your so niev" chri said laughing to robbie, who was luaghing back

"it-i-it wasn't"lucy said back with her head tilted to the right

thats when i explained everything to lucy, from the start who she is, why she's here and what the bandage was for, but didn't mention she was a big sister

"ohh, ok"lucy said

"yeah, so what did you need"i asked

"well i was going to just chill out with you guys but i see you have company" lucys said

"i don't mind, you can stay, im sure you can find some fun video game or something to play with robbie" i said

(robbie and lucy are hardcore gamers and hate bieng called nerds)

"yeah, i could" lucy said whilst following robbie into his gaming room,

young nerdy love... although i also like video games, i wasn't ahardcore gamer like robbie and lucy, i just prefered to play games like halo or mortal combat...

thats when the girl on my lap started to wake up, she bought a hand to her forehead and felt the bandage, she tried to lift it of but chris stopped her, she moved his hand out of the way to show that the wound had healed, "oh yeah big sisters can do that" chris said she sat upright but still in chris's lap staring into his face then yawning and looking around the room she then went back to lying down cheerfully with her had in my lap... her face went into a curious look raising one eyebrow and putting her hand under the covers

**"eEeEekEkKKkKk"** she squealed as she pulled the covers up to her chin,

"yeah, sorry, i thought you would get uncomfortable with them on"i said to her rubbing the back of my head

she just looked away

"so, whats your name"chris asked

she turned to him and opened her mouth just to remember she can't speak, then she looked behind him at a big glass shelf, she found a vase with a flwer in it and pointed

"violet?"chis asked

she nodded


	4. The hidden life

**flash back to when violet followed chris**

the lonesome big sister walked the corridors, in search for a mate, a group big daddys walk by, she hides knowing she could never possibly take them on, looking around she hears a shout, a few dim lit corridors later she finds her self in a room with a big daddy and a little sister, it was a few seconds before the big daddy put his drill down implying he didn't want to fight,

he walked away and the big sister was alone...again if only she could speak she would be able to ask if she could join, she continued to walk the corridors of rapture, screams and shouts echoed around the metallic corridors reaching every crack and hole there was, deprived souls sat at the edges of the corridors, the armoured female decided its not worth attacking them as they where dying anyways, she came across one who was perfectly alive and working... but it was not a splicer, it was a regular, healthy, boy she decided to follow this subject and make a diary of what she saw

* * *

**day 1**

i saw the boy for the first time today, he looks healthy and normal, im going to monitor him. big daddy's attacked, he ran, i followed, he's very athletic for a boy... he made it to a safe house, or sorts, il sleep outside untill he moves again

**day 2**

i slept on the cross bar today, the scribbling of pencil on paper awoke me, the boy looked as if to be drawing something, but i don't know what, he ran after that, i followed close behind, it was strange, i felt as if i should get closer to him, this feeling started, i shook it of. y mission was to watch and study the humans.

**day 3**

the boy made it to another place, it looked like a ran down shack, he came out with a box full of cola bottles with various other food items, a group of splicers attacked, i made a quick appearance then hid in the shadows, the boy looked confused as he hid behind the trash, he saw me hiding looking at him but shook it of

**day 4**

the boy made it back to the safe house, and didn't come out for the whole day, i decided sleep would be good

**day 5**

i couldn't see the boy, i guess i either missed him or he didn't leave the safe house

**day 6**

same as yesterday, but i did hear the scratching of pencil to paper again, im making a plan, stay awake and pretend im sleeping

**day 6 P.M**

my plan worked, the boy came out sat down then looked at me, he started scratching on the paper pad again, i think, i think he was drawing me... or writing his or diary or something, i decided to stay silent till tomorrow

**day 7**

i awoke to a piece of paper on the floor, folded with a bow, i picked it up and opened it, it was a drawing of me, he was a good drawer, i had to admit, it was a damn fine drawing, i kept it, i checked the other side, _OPEN ME,_ i heard a bottle smash further down the corridor, it was him, his jaw was dropped, he looked at the paper in my hand then back up to me, he started running up to me "DONT GO, WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted, i jumped back onto the support beam above.

**day 8**

i watched as the bot left his safe house, i hid this time so he couldn't see me, just a few more days and i could be free of this job

**day 9**

i let my self be noticed today, not on purpose but the truth is, i fell from the support beat and banged my head leaving me unconscious, the boy was crouched at the other end of the corridor to me, he had a med pack in his outreached arms, i grabbed it and saw his eyes... oceanic blue, and brown hear, he was beautiful, the feeling i had before came back, i shook my head and returned to my vantage point on the support beam to bandage my self up. i had to because, to do that... i have to ... remove the area of suit where i got damaged, i removed the leg peice and hung it over the beam, i heard the boy inhale loudly and he put his hand over his eyes, what a gentleman, thank god i finish in 2 days

**day 10**

today i decided to watch the boy carefully, i was told to only watch him near his home and not to interact with him, i finished tomorrow so i wanted to see his whole life

**8AM**

he woke up early today, he popped his head outside and looked around, he put a little box outside on the ground then returned inside, i looked at the box, the picture he drew was tapped to it, i checked my pockets for the picture, it was gone, must've dropped it yesterday, it was a tin of sardines, i haven't eaten for a few days, and i was hungry, i returned to my vantage point, removed my helmet and ate the sardines

**10AM**

i laid on my back and made marks on the roof with a bit of metal i found, the bar was close to the roof, about 2 feet away precisely, enough room for me to stay there, i heard the door open, i stopped and turned around to see the boy looking at me then walking away, i followed

**12AM**

the boy made it to a breakfast bar safely and walked inside, he spend about 20 minutes inside before walking out and looking around investigating his surroundings carefully, he made his way home

**1:30**

he slowed his pace down, i realised that now my steps where out of sync with his, he stopped and turned sharply, i think he saw me because he walked back behing the arch and looked at where i had been, before he came back i jumped to the other side of the corridor, if he looks left then he would've found me, but instead he just stared and rubbed the back of his neck, then continued his walk back,

**2PM **

he got home looked around one more time and sat on the floor opening his paper bag, he had 2 for some reason, he pulled out a doughnut and a croissant, he started his food and put the other bag down in the middle of the corridor "i got you some food... where ever you are!" he said sighing after, he was about to starthis doughnut when i decided to show myself and pick up the bag, staying crouched, almost in a monkey like way then relaxing and siting down opposite him, i looked into the bag, the same as him and a can of sardines, i raised my knees and put the bag on top and removed my helmet and started to eat the food that was inside the bag, using it to hide my face

**2:20PM **

i finished the food and put my helmet back on and saw hid drawing in his note pad, i silently wnet net to him to see what he was doing, i made no sound what so ever and was hidden from him, i was looking what he was drawing without bieng found out, he was drawing me again but in that position with out the head, because of the bag in his way, but he was concentrating of the chest area, i looked down at my own chest about the same size, i went back into my original place and tilted my head to the left, that would make his drawing look better, after all, this would be the last time he saw me, thinking about it, it kind of made me upset and make my heart ache, what was this, this time i didn't dismiss it i tried ti figure out what it was, but i could do that later, he stopped drawing and i tilted my head to the left "perfect" he said, he was smilling whilst he was drawing, he finally came to and end and slid the note pad over to me, i picked it up and looked back at him, i tore out the page and folded it up and put it in one of the many pockets on my suit, there was a special pocket i had, wich was inside my suit, i undid it enough to fit my hand in and closed it back up, he smiled at me then went back into his safe house.

**2:30PM**

i contacted sofia lamb, the conversation is as follows

"i want to continue my research mission" i wrote

"what may that be?" sofia replied

"observation of the population" i wrote back

"fine is that all?" sofia asked

"two more things, i've been watching a person closely for the bast week, and i have this pain in my chest when im close... what is it?" i asked

"ahh, now my dear, have you been shot recently?" sofia asked

"no, i've not even come to harm mentally" i wrote

"well, this is a forbidden thing between you and a splicer, tell me dear, have you been in heat yet?" sofia asked

"he's not a splicer and yes, i could not find a mate" i wrote

"ah.. well.. if he is not a splicer... what was your other question dear?" sofia asked

"can i continue observation on that single boy, please" i wrote

"are...you, the feeling you are feeling is love, my dear, if you want to feel this im not going to stop you... but if you make contact with the human in any way, you will be treated as an enemy of the rapture family...you understand the risk's right?" sofia wrote back

i took a minute to respond

"hello, child?" sofia wrote

"i am here, i understand" i wrote

"then your mission can still go on, and you can send me the results back, but you will be treated as an enemy of the family"sofia wrote

"thank you, sofia"i wrote

**4PM**

i fell to sleep again and woke up just in time to see the boy walk out with his friend, his friend had glass's and medium short hair, it was black and his eyes were obscured by the glare from the glass's he had his hands in his pockets, he pulled one out and waved to me, i waved back sheepishly, he turned to to the first boy, smiled nodded his head then returned to the house, he now started to be wary around me, as if frightened, i started to follow him to his next area he went to the shops again and came out with a crate, it had bottles and other various items in it

**2 weeks later**

he's walking allot quicker when going out now, he looked frightened any time he saw me, i wanted to know why, i try to speak to him but all that happens is a screech making him even more wary... one day i decide to get closer to him, i was behind him, smelling him, he smelt good, i scared him as he started to cower in the corner, i sat next to him and comforted him, this was no ordinary human, he was my new mate... he just didn't know it, when i can find a way to talk to him, i will tell him, he will understand...


	5. The truth

-present-

"so your name is violet" chris asked the big sister

she nodded

lucy walked out of robbies room and came into the kitchen/lounge area

"so, i'll ask again, and this time i want a proper answer... who is she?" lucy said

"her name is violet and she's- well she's..." chris stuttered

"spit it out, faggot" lucy said

"she's a big sister" chris said, with a smile

lucy dropped the cup she was holding, her hand shaking, she dropped her head, her face looked red and both her hands clumped into fist's

"and- IT... is your gir-girl- GIRLFRIEND!" lucy said turning round with a furious look on her face

violet seemed to like this saying, she turned to me and nuzzled her head into my arm

lucy walked back into robbie's room

"i should go apologize" chris said looking down at violet

i entered robbie's room to meet a pillow to the face, lucy was sat crying into her arms holding her knees to her chest

"dude, what did you do"robbie asked, looking over his glass's at lucy

"can i have just one minute, please?" chris begged robbie

robbie sighed then walked out the room, i turned to lucy and put my arm around her, trying to console her in any way i could,

"im sorry, what did i do?" chris asked

"WHY ARE YOU WITH A BIG SISTER!" lucy shouted at chris

"geez, you should've let me finish before running out on me... we are not together, she's just a bit rusty on the whole socializing thing... thats all, and im pretty sure all she wants are hugs" chris told lucy whilst he hung an arm around her neck

lucy lent her head on chris's shoulder.

"i knew you wouldn't do that to me" lucy murmured

"what?" chris said

"uh-uh-i really need to pee" lucy said, whilst blushing

i removed my arm from her shoulders

"thank you"lucy said running to the bathroom

i walked back into the main room to find robbie coaching violet on video games

"dude, shes a pro!"robbie said laughing to himself

thats when violet kind of just stopped and had her eyes wide open, she could hear something

"violet what is-"she put her finger to my lips

we could all hear it, thump-thump-thump-

"GHHHAAAAAA" The noise came from down the hall

violet stood up and ran into the bedroom, completely forgetting the fact she was naked, and left the covers in the chair at the computer,

"is that a rosie?" robbie asked

"i think so robbie, why don't you check for yourself, of course it is" lucy said with hints of sarcasm

violet came running out of the bedroom and signaled to us to stay put, robbie shouted me

"CATCH, YOUR THE BEST AIM HERE... AND VIOLET ISN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO STOP THAT THING ON HER OWN!" throwing me a rivet gun and a fire plasmid,

i activated the plasmid and put on a set of gloves i found lying about, i could barely lif the rivet gun with one hand so i had to lean it on my shoulder, i also used armoured shell, armoured shell 2 that i had been saving for the right moment, i felt stronger but my physical appearance hadn't changed, i went into the corridor to find a standoff between a rosie and violet, violet with her plasmids and fast attacks and the rosie with its rivet gun, this looked easy but i knew it would be hard, and at that moment violet turned into a smoke of blackness, i fired into it each fire powerful then the last until i was pulling the trigger at inhuman speeds, aiming for the head, violet appeared from no-where amd kicked him in the back sending him onto his front, she then proceeded to slice at his back, de pressurizing his suit, the air hissed out of it making him remove his helmet and whack violet of him, now was my chance, i loaded another round into the rivet gun and fire at the head, about 10 seconds later he was dead, with practically no face left, i dropped the rivet gun and ran to the unconscious violet who was lying on the floor, i picked her up and started to walk back into the safe house with lucy, robbie still looked at the dead rosie then back to me,

"i wonder?" robbie said to himself, then went to dismantle the suit, and bring it in piece by piece

i liad violet on the sofa and removed her helmet, the hiss of air escaped as the suit de pressurized, she had a cut across the diagonal of her face, she was breathing but just, a tear formed in the corner of her eye, she opened one feverishly and grabbed my hand, holding it tight, coughing, wheezing

"oh shi- robbie ROBBIE GET A MED PAC ASAP" chris ordered

"on it" robbie said, running back to chris with a med pac

i opened it and removed the contents, first wiping the blood away with my hand and then cleaning the wound with a anit-bac wipe then putting a bandage around her wound "two bandages in one day, eh" robbie said jokingly

"ITS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES ROBBIE"chris yelled at him

he held the look of a guilty man, i felt sorry for him,

"sorry, its just-" chris was interupted my robbie

"i get it, she's hurt, help her" robbie said with a smile across his face

i lay mu head at her side, her hand in mine, begging to god for her to live, i felt her hand tense then another cough of sorts, i lifted my head and lent my forehead on hers stroking her cheek, kissing her forehead,

lucy put her hand on my shoulder

"let her sleep chris" lucy said

"i- i-"chris said bursting into tears wrapping his arms around violet lifting her up, her head still limp hanging from his grasp

"wake up, wake up, wake up" chris said continuously in between snizzles, lucy pulled him back and hugged him, pushing him

"its going to be ok, she just needs sleep" lucy said into chris's shoulder pointing robbie to the door, signaling him to take her into the bedroom

a few minutes had gone buy before anybody speaking again, i was sat with my legs held into a ball on the sofa, drinking a coffee, lucy next to me consoling me and robbie dismantling the suit,

"chris come here for a second" robbie said

i stared at him and reluctantly walked over to him,

"put this on he said giving me the torso jacket of the rosie's suit

i put on the surprisingly fitting jacket armour thing

"interesting, now the rest, don't worry, i cleaned it out first

i put on the whole suit to find that it fits, the suit fitted me, nicely i have to say, robbie looked at me with this grin, like he just re made frankenstein, "hey catch" robbie said whilst throwing a bottle of liquid, i caught it, surprisingly, i had horrible hand-eye coordination.

"tell me, what tonics did you use" robbie said

"armour, and armour2x, whats 2x? "chris said

"HA! SO IT WORKED, you can take of the armour now" robbie fist pumped into the air, whilst i took of the armour

"oh sorry chris, 2x was a tnic i was working on, i remade it so that it also affects you physique but not if you only use just the second one, and they both have to be consumed with in a minute for it to work, you had both bottles, didnt you?" robbie asked

"so thats how i caught this bottle, because of your tonic" chris asked

"yup, of, put it on for me will ya" robbie asked

so i did as he said and sprayed the solution on me

"what was it?" chris asked

"big daddy pheromones" robbie smiled behind his glass's, but hen violet came running out of the room and jumped on me, rubbing her face into my neck, she looked up and blushed, she looked around the room and her nose twitched, she then smelt my neck again and had a confused look on her face, she looked at the suit on the floor then back up to me, lucy could be heard laughing in the background and robbie was pushing his glass's back onto his nose, i only now just noticed that violet was purchased on my shoulder like a parrot, she's very flexible to say she was just burying her head into my neck, i picked her up of my shoulders and notaced something, i could lift her easily, as if she was nothing

"impressive still"robbie said

"the tonic was only meant to double the users base strength, it seems to have just maxed your's out, did you drink it all?" robbie asked

"yeah, why" i asked

"you should have really fallen into a coma by now" robbie said

"so why haven't i" i asked

"beats me, and im beat, im going to bed"robbie said walking to his room,

"i should get going to its 9:30pm, you should think about sleep too, and don't mess around with violet" lucy said waving to her, violet waved back smiling

me and violet went back into my room, i gave her a choice, floor or my bed she pointed to my bed straight away, nuzzling into my neck

i got undressed and got into bed, violet poked me in the back, i turned to her, she was pointing to the release latch on her back, i undid it and the torso of the suit fell of as a jacket, but zipped up from the back, she then removed the bottom half of her suit as well, she climbed into be and nuzzled into me again, rubbing her legs on mine, head on my arm, my hand on her lower back, this was heaven, even if she is a mute, but robbie's smart, we could fix that, i hope, i looked down to her face, she was smiling, breathing again, i have to admit even i could smell the pheromones, they smelt like normal sweat but apparently this was different for sisters like violet,

* * *

**damn, over 1,700 words, definitely my longest chapter yet, keep reading and review, please, just one, just a tiny winy little review, for me, fine il tell you what, you'll get a lemon next chapter if i have 5 reviews by the end of today 09/04/2013 british times, **


	6. A new me

**ok so felt sorry for you guys, and as a treat, you get the lemon version of this chapter**

_laying with chris, in his arms felt good, embracing his warmth through my soul, i look up to him, as a mate not a charge, and i see a beautiful man, he was around my age if not a few months younger, and i could tell he was also at "that time" i put my had on his chest, bring it up to smell it, i can smell him, i rubbed my chest on his arm and my leg on his thigh, i couldn't bare it, i had to have_ _him. _

i awoke to movement during the night, i shook it of as violet getting comfy but the i felt something like hair, above my face and i felt as if something was kneeling above me, i went to turn on the light but a hand stopped me, i just felt a finger lay on my lips and aa knee in my groin area

"stop, if you do that il get ha-" it was to late, the hand on my lip ventured down to my nether regions finally grabbing my member soft enough to move it, and as if she was reading my thoughts she started to move her hand up and down, i stopped her and moved the cover off us, and turn on the light i signaled to her to continue, she moved her hand up and down along my member and sometimes she would tighten her grip around it or move her hand faster, she stopped "why did you stop?" i asked, she tapped on the HARD oak wood table to imply i was hard enough, she lowered herself onto me, making a little squeal as she did, biting her bottom lip, grasping my shoulders, i felt something lie a barrier in the way "this is going to hurt, just nod when you are ready" i whispered, she nodded directly after the sentence, and i thrusted upwards, a tear came out of her eye but she smiled as i broke her hymen and she started to slowly move up and down but struggled and winced at the pain, i lied her of the edge of the bed, she nodded once more and i took control moving in and out faster and slower, different variations of speeds, and sometimes even pounding her or just nudging her, sometimes going right to the back and wriggling about inside her, looking for her sweet spot, she made no noise but one, a squeal of joy right at the end as i thrusted my member in as hard as i could, she made the noise grasping the sheets and pulling them in, and and breathing heavily, her walls grasped my member as her body went into some form of spasm, her back arched and she completely relaxed, she was happy so was i, although i had not climaxed, i didn't care, as long as she was happy, thats all that mattered, we lay back in bed, the blood only now just starting to run down her thighs i got a towel and put it on my leg so she could resume her position and not cover the sheets in blood, her breast on my chest, i grasped one and fondled it until i fell to sleep, she hummed whilst i did this.

i woke up in the morning to violet, she looked happy, that made me happy, i heard a knocking at my door, i opened it to see both mine and violets suite re-vamped the first thing i noticed was a long staff like sword on the side of violets arm, and a chainsaw on mine, i turned the light on for full inspection and the first thing i saw was a color change, it was silver and bronze instead of its original faded grey, violets was the same, the tanks had been replaced with one large sideways one and violets now had two medium ones, the shoulder plates where more reinforced and majority of the suit was armour, unlike violets, whos was now mostly material but very high strength, the braces that where originally on her legs where gone, giving her more movement and longer jumping distances, and she also had hidden knife installed into the gloves, i also noticed what seemed to be a flame thrower on my plasmid and which connected up to the tank below my oxygen one, there was now a dial welded onto my left fore arm for the flamethrower, violet clapped her hands and squealed in excitement when she saw our suit's

she immediately climbed into hers and now it was doable from the front so she didn't need me, i got into mine fine, i also noticed a radio also installed, i could move much faster as well, we went into robbie's room violet perched on my shoulder again,fully armoured,

"sup?" chris asked

"well, aren't you two quite the couple" robbie said whilst giggling to himself

"you'r a smart guy, could you redo voice boxes?" chris asked

"oh god, you want to be one of them for real now" robbie said laughing

"nope, its just that violets voice box is damaged, and i know your not a doctor or anything but could yo-" chris was interrupted by robbie

"for you bro and your fiánce, anything" he said laughing to himself

"thanks robbie... WAIT A SECOND"chris exclaimed

"'twas only a joke me lord'twas but a joke" robbie said bowing rolling his hand out infront of him

"rise sir robert of rapture" chris said

"well i guess if i had the parts... i could do something, but i would need rare, stable parts" robbie told chris

"splicers hoard loads of things, and im sure violet will know where some splicer camps are" chris said looking up to violet who nodded at him

"ok yeah, and by the way, i put radio linked up to mine in your suit, the connection works fine" robbie said

and with that me and violet walked outside into rapture, she was on my shoulder with incinerate and electrocute plasmids at the ready, arcs of electricity jumped around our suits when ever we where close, we also now had the houdini plasmid as well as incinerate and electrocute, we looked back to robbie who was waving at us, i had to look as much lie a big daddy as i could so i tried to grunt, and the most i could get was a kind of wimpy groan, i looked up to violet and she just shook her head.

so we started our journey and before we knew if, we came into contact with or first splicer, violet turned into a black smoke and re appeared behind him, slitting his throat then coming back and flipping onto my back we continued our venture into rapture, then violet put her hand in mine, she made sound like a humm when we had our hands in each others, we made it to the splicer hide out to find everyone was dead, but that was it, there was still loot to take, violet jumped of my back and held my hand again but now was holding it tighter and looking aware of her surroundings as if there was some one else here, then another big sister appeared, i got my saw ready and violet went into houdini mode, the other sister didn't attack, just stood there, then she relaxed, violet came out of houdini mode, i looked at violet, she just shrugged i turned back to see the other big sister was closer, almost inspecting the area, i could hear her sniffing under her mask, she looked at me and tilted her head to the right, i waved at her

"you're not a real big daddy, are you" the petite female asked

"no... you'r not going too hurt us, right" chris asked

"no, why do you smell like a big daddy then, why do you remind me of, my big daddy" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"it was big daddy pheromones, sorry but im not anybody's daddy" chris said

i looked over the camp with violet and we found what we needed; grenade shell, electrode compound, sulphur mater, and magnesium

we started to walk then i felt something in my leg, it was the other girl, i lifted her up with one hand easily

"you are definitely not like the others, don't leave me" she said

"listen kid, i need to get going and i can't have another sister with me, and im not sure violet wants one either right violet" chris said looking to violet for assistance

violet shook her head at chris and gave hand gestures to the other sister to climb on the other shoulder, the other sister jumped up ont my should saying one thing

"thank you daddy", we came past some splicers, one of them shouting "TINS IN LOVE" as the others laughed, i revved my chainsaw, they ran and the sisters laughed, we got back home and i found it hard to get through the door with 2 sisters on my shoulders,

"what the f-"chris interrupted robbie

"don't even ask how" chris said

"heres the parts" chris said whilst handing over a bag,

i lifted violet of my shoulder onto the sofa and the other sister just slid of and sat next to violet

"so, what's your name" chris asked whilst removing his suite

"i would like to keep that to myself for the time being" the girl said

i had removed my suit and was looking at the others

"you wear you'r suit all the time?" chris asked

"well, yeah, i rarely need to take it off" the girl said

"ok, violet, you taking of your suit"chris asked

she looked over to the other girl then back to me and nodded, walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her

"so, how long have you been using that tonic for"the girl asked me

"about 20 minutes"chris said

"picked up two big sisters in 20 minutes, damn you work fast"she said

"oh, no, violet has been following me for quite some time, then a few days back she finally made contact with me"

"without the tonic?"the girl asked

"yup"chris responded

the just sat and stared at me, violet walked out of the bedroom in a shirt and sweatpants, like before but this time she looked bigger around her chest area

i sat down on the sofa next to violet, who was leaning on my shoulder, the other girl stared at us with her head tilted to the left, she finally began moving her hands around the base of her helmet until a loud hisss could be heard, me and violet looked over at her to see she was removing her helmet. she looked like violet except her hair, it was a dark blood red color and was a medium shirt length to it, her skin was pale and she had blue eyes like violet, she hen asked if we had any spare clothes, i asked violet to go and help her out

they finally walked out of the room, the other girl was in a tighter shirt and sweatpants, also mine and also like violet, probably nit wearing any underwear,

robbie came out and asked if violet could come into his room to start the procedure

"so, can i know your name now?" chris asked

"its scarlet, because of the color of my hair" scarlet replied

"well scarlet im chris he was robbie" chris said

scarlet rested her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath in, she stuck her nose into my neck and breathed in with her eyes closed, i pushed her back

"what are you doing" chris asked

"you smell so nice" scarlet said

"you didn't answer my question" chris said

"i know this is bit sudden but... im... uh, coming into heat and i need a mate, would you fulfil that position"scarlet asked

"im already violets mate, but if violet is ok with it then i guess" chris said looking over to scarlet, who was crying

"thank you, for letting me be you'r mate" sh said

"i never said yes" chris said

"but.. but, you-you'r the only one that can do it for me"she said into my arm

wait till violet is done then il ask her, okay" chris said

scarlet looked up to him and hugged him, still full of tears,

about 2 hours later robbie walked out the door and asked me ifi wanted to go into the room to see violet, i accepted his offer whilst he got to know scarlet, who immediately took a disliking to him because he isn't me

i saw violet lying on the bed with a bandage down her chest

"are you ok?" chris asked

violet nodded

"can you speak" chris asked

violet nodded but then just signaled me to lie down next to her so i did, being careful as to not hurt her, she twisted her head to look at me

"i-i-love you" she whispered faintly,

i smiled at her beautiful voice, and hugged her in happiness and love,


	7. Voices

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter, and please, from now on, only constructive criticism, no being a dick about it, im sorry if my latest comment in the reivews offended anybody, but i was tired and wasn't reading strait, please forgive me for making the comment, enjoy my present to you guys**

-The night after

I had fallen asleep at her side, her hand in mine... something kept on making me want to wake up though, something was different, another feeling, of a body?.

I woke up to see my regular, violet by my side, and another body, scarlets?

Turning my head to make sure it was scarlet and not... something else, i was met by warm breath and sweet smelling skin, it was scarlet but why was she in my bed? she had the mattress to sleep on, at the foot of the bed, she had in fact pulled a "violet" and climbed into bed with us... i lay back onto my back and stare at the ceiling as the dreaming scarlet and violet slept.

We were woken up by robbie, who was arguing with lucy, I walked outside to find robbie and lucy fighting on the floor, ribbie was dodging most of her punches but that just made her even more angry.

"so, you guys are up!"chris shouted over the screaming

"a little help, chris!" robbie shouted back

I walked behind lucy and grabbed her punching arm, she started t hit me with her other arm, I looked down to her with one eyebrow raised, i couldn't feel her punches for some reason and then i remembered about the tonic's i drank, she stopped and looked away.

"i feel so stupid right now"lucy said

"you gonna stop?"chris asked

She huffed and I took it as a yes and let go, she looked to violet and scarlet and smiled.

"how did her procedure go?" lucy asked chris

"ask her yourself" chris said

lucy turned to violet who was smiling and waving to her, lucy walked over to her and started to talk to her, i don't know what about though, i walked over to robbie.

"what was that about?" chris asked

"i found out a secret about her" robbie said

"what, what is it"chris said

"well, you know that teddy she had when she was 8?" robbie said with a smile

"well she still sleeps with it" robbie said

"and?" chris asked

robbie looked at me as if i was crazy

"are you not amused about this" robbie said

"well... no, not really" chris said

robbie just looked at me, still as if i was a mad man, then his face soon became normal and relaxed

"did she pull a violet last night?" robbie asked

"yup, i got as much sleep as you do sex" chris said

"oh, ok" robbie said

lucy came back and looked at me

"chris, i need a word with you, alone" she said looking to robbie, who backed of with his hands in front of him and sat down on the sofa

"chris, two nights ago, how did you sleep?" lucy said

"um, fine i guess"chris said remembering that was the night he slept with violet

"well, um... violet told me she needs a mate, and saw you as the perfect person for the job, and asked me to ask you to be her mate" lucy said

I froze up and couldn't respond, lucy was pushing me for an answer i couldn't provide

"and she told me what you guys did, i wanted you to wait before doing it because i thought you would hurt her but... she said she liked it so im ok with it" lucy said

i couldn't respond, it was as if someone had put their hand into my life and removed my privacy, i looked at violet who was smiling back at me

"tell her il tell her tonight, is that all?" chris said

"no, she was talking it over with scarlet and she didn't mind sharing you with scarlet" lucy said

"ok, il tell her tonight, but i wont tell her if she doesn't ask!" chris said

"fine" lucy said going back to violet and scarlet

i walked over to robbie and told him about the conversation

"so she likes you and you kind of like her but... you would prefer to just have it like that?" robbie said

"yes, but if i tried to tell scarlet about how i feel, she would die dude, when i tried to get her away from me yesterday she almost broke into tears" chris said

"hard choice bro, just say yes to them both and see what happens from there, and if that doesn't work, then tell them straight, you don't like them" robbie said sticking his nose in the air

"but i do like them" chris said

"then tell them" robbie said

i looked at the girls who were deep in conversation then back to robbie

"i need to go for a walk" chris said

I walked into my room put on the big daddy suit and started my walk turning left out of the door and took the first right, i walked aimlessly, i wasn't scared i knew these corridors like the back of my hand, but i still had the feeling of bieng scared followed watched but by what? splicers, bouncers, alphas!, not more big sisters! i couldn't take it, i stopped and heard the pitter patter of feet stop, a little sister. I slowly created a plan in my head, so evil it would destroy worlds, i turned around and tried to look inocent then with no warning

"**RrRrrRRrWAWAWwWwWRwRWRWr**" like the big daddy's did

She jumped back then laughed

"Mr.b your so funny"

"i-i- didn't scare you?" chris said whilst picking her up,

"no, mr.b, silly daddy" she said

i put her back on the ground, and walked away, she skipped along with me

"daddy, you look different" she said, noticing my chainsaw

"im not your daddy, kid" chris said

"Mr. bubbles, why are you so silly!" she said in a joy full tone

"kid, go away, im not your big daddy" chris said

she jumped onto my back, i flailed my arms trying to get her of but i failed and she unclipped my helmet, air leaking out of it as it de-pressurised

"daddy, you look weird" she said referencing to my skin not bieng green like other big daddy's

she crawled to my front and looked at my eyes and nose, then she touched my hair

"Daddy's hair is so soft mr.b" she said

"jeez, one im not your daddy and two choose one, mr.b or daddy?" chris said

why was i even giving her an option, i left the house to get away from girls, now im speaking to smaller ones, she put a finger to her chin and started to hum, as if she was thinking, this went on for a few minutes

"daddy!" she said looking back at me

"ok darling now get on my should- wait what am i saying, kid im not your daddy!" chris said whilst putting the little sister on the ground

"of course you are daddy, you smell like daddy so you must be him" she said

i put my helmet back on and clipped it tight

"go home kid" chris said walking ahead

the little sister following still

"no! im staying with daddy!" she yelled

i got on the radio with robbie

"dude, this little sister is following me, what do i do?"chris asked

"ok, have you told her your not her daddy?"robbie said

"yeah, didn't work" chris said

"showed her your face?" robbie said

"yeah but still, she just wont go away" chris said

robbie sounded like he was talking to someone else

"no!-a litle sister!- okay!- ask her if she remembers big sis's song?" robbie asked

"hey, kid... do you remember big sis's song?" chris asked

she looked at him with wide open eyes and nodded

"robbie, she remembers" chris said

"good, bring her back" scarlet replied

the radio signal was cut to the other radio

i outreached my arm to the little sister and she climbed up it onto my shoulder i started to walk home.

"you know big sister?" the little sister said quietly

"yeah, we are friends" chris said

"uh-oh" she replied

"what?" chris asked

"the little sister hung herself of the top of my hlmet and looked back at me through the visor

"sister doesn't like me playing with daddy" she said

i pushed her back up onto my shoulder

"well she seems to be fine with this one" chris replied

she didn't speak till we got back, when we did get back scarlet ran up to me and gave me a hug and picked up her little sister,

"you guys might want to look away" lucy said putting a hand to the little's sisters head, the eyes of the little sister turning black then her whole body going limp

"trust me, the song she knows wasn't a song, its the screams of all the peoples adam she took, its a painful thing to have them screaming in your head, trust me, i know" scarlet said

she walked out into the corridor with the lifeless body in her arms

i went over to violet and gave her a hug

"hows you're voice?" chris asked

"i don't know, how does it sound?" violet asked

"beautiful" chris said

we broke the hug and i removed the armour and scarlet walked in with a sad look on her face and glazed eyes, she had been crying but dident show it, she walked up to me and hugged me, violet saw that scarlet needed comforting and hugged both of us, me hugging both of them, scarlet just trying to hold in the tears.

"love triangle" robbie said to lucy

"tell me about it" lucy said to robbie

she looked up at him and then went into a blush quickly looking down and apologising

"theres no need" robbie spoke softly holding lucy

"robbie, i- i..." robbie hushed her and put his finger on her lips

" i know" robbie said

the smoothest person i knew

Rockin' robbie, the womanizer

i winked over at robbie, he winked back laughing...


	8. Voices: after lights

well, after today i think we all deserve a rest, violet got her voice, scarlet found her lost sister, almost and robbie got with lucy, it was up to me now to finish the days question, would i accept violet and scarlet as my mates?

for the rest of the day, we sat around on the sofa watching movies and eating pizza, oh i love pizza, especially when lucy home bakes it, she had the perfect cheese to sauce ratio but soon the day came to an end and i had to answer at some point

we got into bed and i turned the newly bought tv on, i sat up where they laid on my chest and stomach, i found it hard to not look at them, well... because, they where naked, thats why, call me a perv, they where just so beautiful and petite and those breast's, damn those breast's but i had to control my self, eventually one of them asked

"so, yes or no chris" violet said tilting her head onto her supporting arm in front of me

"c'mon, you know that is my weakness" chris said

scarlet picked up on her moves and did the same

"we're waiting chris" scarlet said pouting also with her head tilted

they both had their breasts showing, finding it hard not to look i responded

"yes, i accept your offer, i am yours" chris said

they threw themselves onto me finally covering their chest, even if it was with his chest

they both sat back, nodded at each other and spoke in turns giving breaks telling each other when to speak violet started

"you chose correctly... you get a prize... its our breast's...and our thighs... suck them well... and hold them tight... because you won our prize tonight" they both said the last part together

they fell onto my face forcing the chosen breast's nipple into my mouth so i did as they said, held the other ones and sucked on the nipplesand rubbing the thiegh's with my hands thoroughly moving them up and down covering all of their legs, well thighs and ran my hand up violets back, knowing she was sensitive there, her back arched inwards at the slightest stroke making pleasurable moans, scarlet sat down on my leg rubbing her elf up and down on it, also making pleasurable moans. i grabbed each on of each of their breast's and started to fondle with them sucking on th nipple and groping the areola then i went back to stroking violets back and sucking scarlets nipples. making them get even more and more closer to a climax, i stopped.

they stared at me, then i pulled scarlet to the end of the bed and laid violet on her facing her and put my member at the makeshift entrance i had created for myself, and pushed forwards also pushing on violets ass making it tighter, and i started to move faster and faster, the girls moaning and groaning, then i used my fingers to make the girls feel heavenly, fingering them, violet more than scarlet because scarlet had not been broken in yet, so i pulled out my member and put it in scarlet, slowly moving in what space i had before reaching the hymen, i could feel it bend over the end of my member so i slowly moved it inwards testing the lengths it could go to using both my hands to finger violet and stimulate her my stroking her back, i had broken scarlet in and had started to make love to her still fingering violet with three fingers now then i resumed to rubbing in between violet and scarlet now fingering both of them with a great force and finally making them both climax i laid on the bed as commanded by violet whilst they went to get scarlet ready, i think they meant clean her up, from the blood.

they both came back in, scarlet sat on my chest rubbing herself on me whilst violet lowered herself onto my member moving faster and faster scarlet kneeled over my head and also lowered herself onto me... the blood was gone, all that was left was the juices from her previous climax and orgasm, i stuck my tongue in deep and twisted it sucking and nibbling on her sensitive lump whilst violet rode me hard, faster then ever before, i could feel my member reaching her back wall and hitting some kind of lump, each time i brushed it or knocked it she yelped and bit her lip, it was her super sensitive spot, i used a hand to try and find it whilst still sucking scarlet of all her juices, and finding hers with my tongue, touches, brushes squeezes, twists would make them squeal, i went with twist and made them cum instantly, scarlet falling forward i caught her before she hit her head on the wall, and violet fell back onto the bed.

they pulled themselves up to the pillows and rested their heads either on me or next to me, panting, sweating but all in all, feeling happy and loved by chris, he was their mate, they were his protector.

i woke up freezing my ass off just to find i there was no cover on the bed, i got up and looked for another one in the wardrobe, i picked it up and pulled it over me, violet and scarlet, he pulled them close and leant violets head on his chest

"violet?" chris asked

"yeah?" she said

"i love you" chris said

violet nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek

she peered over to scarlet

"scarlet?" she whispered

"yes violet" scarlet said

"love you" violet said with a big smile

"love you too" scarlet said holding violets hand

scarlet looked at chris

"chris, love you" she said

"love you too" i said laughing softly pulling her forehead in for a kiss

we woke back up at around 10 ish i tried not to wake the girls by laying them in their original positions, just on eachother, scarlet pulled herself into violet, still asleep, i put the covers back on them as to keep them warm and left my room, i was wearing boxers so robbie and lucy didn't die when they saw me, i knocked on robbies door

"gimmie a sec"robbie said followed by giggling from lucy

"im coming in!" chris said

"okay!" robbie said

i saw lucy next to robbie, two bottles of alcohol next to the bed and candles around the room, burnt out of course

"friends eh" chris said in a joking way

"you slept with two big sisters, two!" robbie said laughing softly

"at least give me lucy" robbie said

"you've got her, plus its not like you guys would ever sleep with each other would you" chris said winking at robbie

lucy laughed for some reason

"yeah... so what did you want today chris" robbie said in a cheery tone

"oh, nothing, just came to see how you two were doing" i said smiling as i walked out and back into my room

as we all know, sometimes violet has this tendency to suck her thumb when asleep, well her head had fallen to scarlets breast and well, that tendency came back and it was making scarlet feel uncomfy, i slowly moved violet of her and put her thumb into her mouth, dried of scarlets saliva covered breast and got back into bed to snuggle with violet and scarlet, then i thought of a good use for violets sucking action, i put her lips to mine and started to lower her down, it felt as if she was kissing me for real, i moved her tongue with mine, her eyes winced and her grip tightened, then she leant into iit and began kissing me, with her tongue and everything, flipping it, twisting it, sucking it, until she had finished and she just relaxed, i slid her of and put her head on my chest


	9. Some good news

**ok chapter 9, lets get started carries on from voices: after light**

we had all awoken to hear robbie on the phone talking to a house salesman, it sounded like a general house but the one thing that made us all actually say yes was the shower, currently we had to use the public ones and still they never worked, i think the thoughts were as followed

lucy "a warm shower, a nice bath, heaven"

robbie "a shower?, sounds fun"

chris " i can be clean again, thank you god!"

violet "in the shower, with chris!, so many new positions"

scarlet "a new home?"

but still, moving was not going to be easy so we made a makeshift wagon, piled everything we could onto it and the made me pull it... for 30 minutes, and to add to insult we came past at least 3 groups of splicers so i couldn't help because i was keeping the wagon from falling, and that wasn't the worst part, i'll talk about that in a bit but we finally made it, i set the wagon down in the front room, as we inspected all the rooms, 4 other rooms, 2 bedrooms, 1 kitchen and the bathroom, which was big enough to fit us all in, it had 3 separate showers and a massive bath in the corner of the room, it was like one of those japanese styled bathrooms, we unpacked all the stuff into the different rooms and chose bedrooms, now... the worst part about the movement was the big daddies we encountered, lucy and robbie panicked, i kept my calm along with violet and scarlet, this is how the fight planned out...

to big daddies attacked us, me being me revved up my saw telling them to walk onwards or else... they choose to be stubborn option and charged, so scarlet and violet when houdini and shrouded the big D's in smoke, this was going to be easy, the girls appeared behind the Big D's and began to slash at important looking pipes and such rendering one breathless... he took his helmet of and i unloaded a clip into him hitting about half the time, running out of ammunition i ran with my saw at the helmetless Big D, the girls currently attacking the other using the knife like equipment to rip and destroy any fabricated armour on the Big D, running with my saw to the helmetless Big D and plunging mmt saw deep into his stomach releasing all sorts of organs and intestines, the first Big D was dead and the other remained, barely... he was cowering with his hands on his head, blocking the girls kick's

**"leave me alone!"** the voice said, running from us, carrying his recently deceased friend with him

i kinda feel sorry for him now i think back on it... but rapture is a dangerous city, and the food chain is the only way of keeping things in order around here, except for that lamb bitch... her daughter sounded decent but she was just... such a fucking bitch, anyways... back to the matter at hand

so we got in to the new house, noticed the amount of space we had and started to settle in, it was minutes before we picked faults with the new room, lock's where broken on some of the rooms and the oven wasn't working.

"just a few things and we should be able to make this place fine, i think"robbie said

whilst everyone started to fix the place up and make it... unique, i started to memorize the location, learn the shadows, find the community zones but it wasn't long before i found a splicer hidey hole and cleared it out, saving any valuable for robbie and his weird contraptions, he would use for it somehow and i found a few new... toys, very high powered toys,ok so i found a gatling gun, some tonics and plasmids.

i return home to find that everyone was helping get the house ready, i kinda felt bad but someone has to go out and look for resources so i carried on looking and found some cool places like ryan's amusements and a offline tram system, the suit was growing on me at one point i forgot i had it on til

"hey big fella, you got a place to be?" the middle aged man said to chris

i turned to the man in a beige tuxedo with a fedora, of biege colour also holding a pipe, he posed no threat to me so i responded to him

"shall we speak formerly?" chris asked

"i would wish for you to keep your helmet on, not fond of the green skin if you catch my drift" he said chuckling to himself

"im not like them" chris said removing the helmet

"ahh!" he put the pipe in his mouth and puffed a few times on it "you've got a fine complexion there kid, your not like the others" the man said

"so, what. just you here" chris asked looking around

"well me and a friend, see my friend died 10 years ago and hi little sister needed a new protector, never really thought about adoption, but he was one of my first friend, and like you he was... i big fellow, so i took on his child and she lives with me, as my child" the man said

"what's your names then?" chris asked

"well" he took his and lent it forwards "im andrew ryan, and this" pointing to the young girl, roughly 18 "is the girl i was telling you about, she is eleanor" ryan said

"eleanor lamb?" chris asked

"sure is, her mother couldn't keep her as she would be a handful so i said i would adopt her, but you keep your self to your self if you get what i mean" ryan said leaning over to me

i nodded to show my acknowledgement,

"well, i've got to get back to my place, i guess i'll see you around" chris said

"sure will big fellow, sure will" ryan replied shaking chris's hand

i returned home and told everyone the news, they seemed interested and not so at the same time, violet seemed more confused and afraid for why i was actually talking about a girl i just met, and hadn't even spoken to yet fearing that she would lose her closest friend to record, i hadn't looked around the room fully yet, but i did give the items i found to robbie, including the gatling gun, to make changes, now it fired twice as fast with minimal recoil and had a power of almost triple its original, the only thing needed now was to paint it. whilst he did i decided to relax on the sofa until violet walked in

"so, how was you'r walk" violet said to chris

"just fine, how where you" chris said

"i was fine... who was this girl?" she asked

"someone who could never replace you" chris said looking to violet

"i know, just wondering" she said smiling as she skipped of into another room

she seemed happy that she had no other contest then scarlet, and it was easy over the both of them, as scarlet saw me more of a father figure, when i was in my suit, and seemed to not much care for me when im as my usual self but would still join in activities if the time came around.

the day was going slow and i needed something to amuse me, maybe that amusement park could do something for me, so i dressed casual and got ready as i took a trip with the family to the amusement park, not knowing what we had in store...


	10. Ryan's amusements pt1

We arrived at Ryan's amusements to be met by a familiar face

"so your the big fellow, and this must be your family, who's the lucky one" ryan said nudging my arm

"well, um yeah, actually this is my roommate" chris said pointing to robbie

"and these are my gals" chris said putting his arms around violet and scarlet

"ohh, well ain't you the lucky one... and who's this little number" ryan said holding and giving a kiss to lucy's hand

"she's my girl, lucy..." robbie said in a relaxed manor

"well i should probably introduce myself and my daughter, i am andrew ryan but please call me ryan, and this is my daughter, eleanor" ryan said giving a bow whilst eleanor curtseyed

"and with that i welcome you to the only civil part of rapture... ryan's amusements!, please enjoy your stay, and dont forget to come visit me sometime down by the plasmid store" ryan said holding his hands over to the entrance.

we walked past the gate and through the booth to hear arcade music and laughing, the roof made of glass showing the bathyspheres that floated above, the arcade machines lighting up and making noise, and the theater showing a varied range of plays. the band playing music to the side of the park and children running with assortment of toys playing "cowboys and indians or plane wars" this was truly one good place to be, but for me who towered over everybody made me feel somewhat better, and to be noticed and swooned at by the girls felt good but everyone knew there was only one girl, violet who hung on to my arm like an accessory or something robbie ran of with lucy and scarlet decided to do her own thing leaving me and violet together.

she ran ahead pulling me, but i was still quite slow and thats how people found out about my secret, people looked and stared then smiled and asked to have pictures with me, word got out that a big daddy out of his suit was at ryans park and people started to flood the park, and there was nowhere to hide, not even the toilets... but still, i put up with it even if i was interrupted when trying to be romantic with violet, going in the bathysphere or the theater but finally we settled at a nuter part of the park, not many people where there because it was so humid so it was a great place to stay at.

"som your pretty famous now" violet said

"yeah... but i have you so you don't need to worry about other girls" hris said putting an arm over violets shoulders

she had a glint in her eye and told me to wait here whilst she ran of

during the time some kids came running past with they're big dady dolls and big sister dolls, they saw me and asked if i wanted to play knowing who i was and saw it as a big feat to play dolls with a big daddy and it would be a big things to tell they're friends and when word got loose abiut that, well everyone came to see what the big commotion was about, and after a while violet came back and saw the crowd, she made her way through and tapped me on the shoulder, people looked at her oddly thinking who was she.

"hey chris i got you something" violet said holding out a box with a ribbon on it

i opened it to see a sports boost inside with a note attached _"so, i heard you became famous, heres a little present to keep ahead of the fans" -ryan_

"did you buy this?" chris asked

"yup, ryan gave me a discount knowing how slow you are" violet said

i drank the tonic and i saw my muscles getting bigger and i got bigger overall, the crowed stared in amazement as they had never seen someone drink a tonic that worked, i felt myself become easier to move and pick up, my steps became faster and my body mass was lighter and for once i could actually jump again.

an intercom sounded _"hello customers, this is ryan, now you might've seen a couple who look deeply in love and one of them is quite a big looking fellow, well i ryan would like to formally ask you to leave these love birds to themselves for a while, as they came here to relax with each other and not be stampeded by adoring fans, thank you, also we have a fifty per-cent discount off the annual pass to the park buy one today!"_

some of the crowd sighed and started to leave, other just looked at us with smiles plastered on their faces and then eventually leaving, this was a perfect time to move to the bathysphere and hide from the crowds, ryan was stood at the ticket vending machine, as this was one of the first rides in the park

"greetings big fellow, so how long would you guys like to be in there for?" ryan asked

"well, how long can we stay in for?" violet said

"well.. the usuals are 10 minutes up to half an hour, an hour up to hour and half, but for you guys i can let you stay for two" ryan said

without asking me, violet went straight ahead and accepted the offer that ryan held before us and led me into the bathysphere with her, ryan closed the door and waved as the bathysphere began its accession, a bell chimed

_"welcome to ryan's amusements bathysphere ride, you have chosen the two hour ride, with this you will see: rapture, the reef, big sisters and daddies, and the ship wreck of old man bronko, enjoy your stay"_ the automated voice said

it was 5 minutes before anyone moved, violet looked around the bathysphere and finally locked eyes on something, a bottle of cham champagne, she picked it up and picked up the glasses on the side, offering me one

"no thanks, i don't drink" chris said

"well, im not letting it go to waste" violet said, uncorking the bottle, she took as ip from the glass and looked at me with big eyes

"this is really strong" violet said

i looked at the girl take another sip from the glass and another and another until the glass was empty, she slumped back into the chair and put the bottle and glass down, leaning against me holding my arm but now i didn't know if she was drunk or what so i looked into her eyes

"what's up chris?" she said with a smile

"oh, nothing, im just.. are you drunk?" chris asked

"no, of course not" she said with her body sloping down my arm

i pulled her inwards with the arm she was holding onto and she rested her head on my chest, pulling her feet up onto the chair, we had about hour and half of the ride left and violet started to get ideas. she started to try to unbutton my shirt

"what are you doing?" chris asked

"whaa, we have a long time left" violet said

"yeah, but...i, just" chris said before violet put her finger to his lips and started to undo his shirt

she put a hand at the top of his chest and brought it down to the top of his pants, unzipping the zip and unclipping the button and slowly pulling the pants down to reveal my rod

"so, you need something to make you bigger?" violet said

"violet" chris asked

no response, she just moved her head closer to my member

i held her head with my hand

"violet, stop, we can do this when we get home" chris said

she looked up at me, swallowed and nodded to me, i got myself together and she sat down next to me, laying on the chair with her head in my lap with my hand stroking her cheek, her hand in my other hand

"i love you chris" violet said

"i love you too" chris said

she sat up and leant against me still hand in hand and legs folded up onto the chair.

the ride came to a stop before returning to the park, we got back to be met by ryan who was smiling waving with eleanor next to him.

"so how was your ride?" ryan asked

"it was- good"violet said looking up at me

"just good, well i guess you never got to use it to its fullest potential" ryan said winking at me, eleanor was gigling behind him

"eleanor dear, why don't you run along with violet to show her the best part's of the park" ryan said to eleanor who grabbed violets willing hand as they skipped of into the park

"now big fella', i got a job for you" ryan said smiling

"what is it?" chris asked

"well, it includes you and a whole bunch of ladies" he said pulling me to his height to lean a arm on my shoulder

i didn't like where this was going, but he seemed like a good guy so i went along with him


	11. Ryan's amusements pt2

**ok so im still waiting on a new name for scarlet, first 5 people to send a name in, i will choose out of them.**

i walked into the room with ryan, it had a red curtain and a wooden floor, a stage?

"ok big fella, just listen to what the girls say and you'll be fine, and trust me you'll enjoy it" ryan said with a smile then walked of stage

"**and now presenting, the man who is the equivalent of 10 thugs...(drum roll) the big daddy!**" said the looming voice,

music sounded and the curtain rose, women started to come onto the stage and lines dancing, one leading me to the front of the stage

"its going to be ok, just do what i say" she whispered to me and shouted to the audience

"how strong is he!" she shouted

the audience shouted back "we don't know!"

"so, is he strong enough to lift me?" she shouted to the audience

"yeah!" they shouted back

so i had no option to lift her on my arm

"can he lift two of us!" she shouted

"yes!" they shouted back

so another person sat on my other arm and forced me to lift her, i found it easy but it started to make me feel tired after a while, she tapped me on the arm to let her down so i did

"so, how strong is he exactly!" she shouted putting a finger to her chin

she looked at me and asked the same question but to me

"i don't know" chris said

she looked at me

"really, you don't know!" she whispered to me

"no" chris whispered back

she smilled and looked to the audience

"lets try the big one!" she shouted as a big daddy walked onto the stage

"are you crazy, i would never lift that!" chris whispered to her

"trust me, its lighter then you think" she whispered to me

i got him to put his arms over my shoulder and lifted him up, he was much lighter

"hey there big fella' hows the performance" the voice said

"ryan, is that you" chris said

"the one and only" he said

i put him down, he waved and walked of stage

the rest of the show went on with me lifting various objects and items and it ended eventually and i came of stage to violet

"never knew my man was so strong" she said holding onto my arm

"i never knew i was this strong" chris said

she looked at me with confused eyes but shook it off and leaned on me but we walked to the entrance of the park waiting for robbie and everyone else and soon everyone turned up and we returned home.

by time we got back everyone was tired and most people decided to go to bed, except me and violet, we stayed up a bit and watched some more tv before violet remembered my promise and crawled over me putting her face to mine

"do you remember?" she asked chris

"what?" chris asked

"oh, so you don't" she said putting a hand on chris's chest bringing it down his body

"oh wait, i remember" chris said flipping violet onto her back

i unzipped her jacket and threw it to the other sofa then pulled her shirt over her head and also put that on the other sofa kissing her chest down to her stomach then using my tongue to make her feel sensitive, sliding my tongue up her body and likcing her neck, kissing her lips

she started to undo my shirt and throw it to the other sofa whilst i undid her bra, she looked surprised and covered herself

"what?" chris said

"i- i- need to shower" she said

i looked at her with a confused face as she walked into the bathroom. twenty minutes had gone by and i was starting to wonder if she would come out so i went in eyes closed and asked if she was alright

"yeah, im fine, just don't look!" she said in surprise

your acting weird, im going to open my eyes in five seconds, your fault if i see anything" chris said

after the countdown i opened my eyes, i saw her back and kept my promise, so i stayed behind her

"do you need help with your back?" chris asked her

"yeah, that would be nice" she said

i walked over to her and picked up a cloth and put soap onto it, washing her back whilst she showered

"look, im gonna have to take my clothes of as well if you want me to help you" chris said

she nodded and i removed my clothes then got back into the shower with her, now i was able to get closer so i could help more thoroughly washing her back and her sides, arms as well

"why are you being like this?" chris asked her

"i- don't know" she said

"she was trembling at her feet so i sat her down on my lap and i sat on the edge of the bath and picked up the shower head so i was in control of it

"you be more explanatory?" chris asked

"i just don't know, i wanted to earlier but now, i just don't know why" she said

"well thats ok, i'll just leave you to shower in peac-"

"no!, no... stay with me please" she asked

i looked at her eyes almost flowing with tears, i could only stare at them, her pain... i could feel it too, her heart ached and i could feel it, i lowered myself to her and place my lips on hers she could barely contain herself, turning to me wrapping her arms around my neck and embracing my kiss, our wet bodies touching and sliding against each other, skin soft and soapy making it unbearable. her body trembling at every brush or touch of mine, i ran my hand through her hair soaked to the touch and my other hand down her back making her arch into me, finally she broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. he stood up and put the shower head back onto the hook gesturing for me to come over to her.

I moved over and met her under the shower, she pulled me close to her and spoke

"us big sister need to be flexible, so we can run" she said

she pulled her leg up so it was almost vertically against her body, i put my arms around her and brushed my hand down her leg to her woman hood making her shake and shudder at the slightest touch, i pushed her against the wall, her hairs pricked up at the back of her neck, the cold wall was making her feel uncomfortable against her wet steamy body, i moved her leg over my shoulder, and placed myself at her entrance waiting for her confirmation of entrance, she nodded her head and i pushed into her, she let out a yelp and a moan, i started moving in and out, in and out, back and forth going faster and faster her body getting warmer and warmer, the water all over giving less friction making it easy to move and easier to reach her sensitive spots, running a hand down her back so she would feel her best as i moved faster and faster eventually making her climax but i saw she wanted more, i turned of the shower and lay her in the basin of the bath and i place myself above her... not like the usual position, this time i was close to her, on top of her, close to her so i could hear her heartbeat and so i could feel her panting breath against my chest, almost lying on her, i put myself at her entrance again and this time i didn't need her to tell me if i could go, i just went into her and push as hard as i could as far as i could go, faster and faster each time almost reaching the back, i could feel every little crevice and hidden hole in her, and i went faster and harder than ever. and finally i stopped.

she was laying there panting eyes closed she was in pain, i picked her up and tried to get her to open her eyes but she could not, she couldn't speak and i was panicking i check her heartbeat, still there, her temperature was high but we were just in the shower, i was scared i dried her off as fast as i could and kept on listening to her heartbeat, she would be fine i kept telling my self... she would be fine. i was frightened, for once i felt freight i as not a god, i could not fix everything if she was hurt i would never forgive my self, i got into bed and trying not to wake the sleeping child, rocking violet in my arms and laying her in bed next to me, holding her as i drifted of to sleep.

i woke up on the sofa, the tv still on, i checked the bathroom in a panic, not even been used, i sat back down to find a nore, i read it rubbing the back of my head

_you were asleep and i couldn't wake you, so i left you to yourself, wish you were in bed with me -violet xxx_ the message read, i put it in my pokcet and walked into the bedroom, and got undressed, trying not to wake the sleeping ladies and slowly got into the bed, pulling violet close and listening to her beating heart... it was the only thing i wanted hear at the moment...


	12. Urge's

**i thought of a new name for scarlet and that is, zoey, so from now on rachel will be known as zoey**

so i woke up the next day to a crushing sensation in my back, it was either rose or violet, i tried to get up but the soft whisper told me not to move, so i did as it said and relaxed but who was it... i looked to my left and then to my right, no-one. the time was about 8:30 am, violet and rose were up at this time and usually still in bed but this did not feel like either one of them, i felt the soft hands rub into my back then down my spine massaging it then up to my shoulders and across my shoulder blades and collar bone, her hands were too soft to be violet and she was too small to be rose... who was the other girl here, and it wasn't lucy, she would never do this for me.

i fell to sleep and woke ten minutes later, still on my own but now with voices from the other room, i put on a shirt and some pants and went to investigate, i could hear ryan strait of the block and where he was, eleanor was sure to follow and that giggle... could only mean violet was there, i could also hear mouse clicks and taps on a keyboard so robbie was there but i couldn't hear rose or lucy... strange. i opened the door to a familiar face, violet was stood in front of me with a smile saying she was about to come wake me up and how she was happy to see me so i gave her a hug and walked over to the sofa with her and was greeted by ryan and eleanor, robbie did his usual thing of just making one hand gesture and one word "sup'", and as i suspected no lucy or rose so i asked people and apparently they were just out, as if that's meant to mean something but i let it slide.

"so how was the massage?" ryan said

"wait, you knew. was it you" chris said to ryan

"nope" eleanor said with a smile

"so you was ok with it?" chris said to violet

violet nodded her head

"i also know who your little friend here is" eleanor said pointing to violet

"wow, really" chis said to eleanor

ryan looked confused

"what?" he said

eleanor whispered in his ear and his face turned from confused to one of surprise

"well big fella, i knew you were hunted by ladies but getting one of this proportion, will... hats of to you sir" ryan said

"but how can she speak?" eleanor said in confusion

"thats where i come in" robbie said leaning on his chair

"yeah, robbie helped me fix my voice box so now i can talk" violet said with a smile

eleanor leant back in the chair and put her finger to her chin

"interesting, how did you do it?" she asked robbie

robbie explained what he did to make the voice box, but i was daydreaming so i wasn't listening but thats when robbie pulled me into it

"isn't that right chris?" he said

"wh-what?" chris said back

"thats when you found rose" he said back

"oh yeah, she said i was her daddy or something... that was because of the pheromones right?" chris said

"i must admit, i had a strong attraction to you when i first met you, thats why i tried to stay away, if i didn't then... well lets just say im finding it very hard trying to stay calm near you" eleanor said with a smile

"so, whats it like being of the bigg'ens" ryan said referring to a big daddy

"well, its fun... and i guess exciting when you're in a fight" chris said

ryan sat back into his chair and put the cup of black coffee to his mouth, blew and sipped

"so do you still get... urges" ryan said without feeling guilty at all

everyone froze, robbies tapping on the keyboard stopped

"i mean, bieng around a woman as beautiful as violet here, you must get urges?" ryan said again

i looked to violet and she was giving me face as if she was saying you didn't tell them!

i thought you did!

i look back to ryan

"well, i do but... i cant really explain how" chris said

"so you've never had any kind of intercourse with violet then" ryan said raising one eyebrow

"no" chris said trying to keep calm

eleanor relaxed back into her chair, robbie looked confused a little and ryan just sat itching his chin, i looked to violet who was sat calmly but still as if she was on edge

"i admit it, we have had intercourse!" violet shouted out looking into her lap with her eyes closed

"violet!" chris exclaimed with his head in his hand

"well... i knew it big fella, you must be pretty strong for a woman of your build then" ryan said laughing

"your not mad?" violet said to ryan

"no!, of course not... every lover needs to have some alone time, if you get what i mean" ryan said with a smile on his face

thats when i remembered that eleanor had given me that massage this morning, but didn't she say she found it hard to keep her calm, then how was she able to keep calm when she was on me.

thats when it hit me, i tried to imagine the feeling again and came to the conclusion that she was naked

"this morning when you where giving me a massage? how did you manage to stay so calm" chris asked eleanor

"for me to know and you to find out" she said in a joking manor

i relaxed back into my chair and leant my head back,

"i guess we should be of then, and remember that offer" ryan said

"don't worry, i won't forget" robbie said back

when they left i turned to violet

"i thought you had told them" chris whispered to violet

"i thought you had" violet whispered back

i leant my head back onto the chair

"i think eleanor gave me that massage naked" chris said out loud

"well, she did say she couldn't resist you at ryan's amusement's yesterday, so it seems like a way of getting rid of her urge without actually doing anything with you" violet said

"but she will have more urges, so how does that work" chris said

"well, the whole agreement that ryan offered us was that eleanor gets to give you a massage when she gets the urge and we get free pass into the park" robbie said

"and you guys are ok with this?" chris asked

"yeah, its free passage to the park, and everything in the park is also free" robbie said

"are you ok with this" chris said to violet

"its hard for a girl to get rid of her urges, especially when they are like me and eleanor" violet said

i looked at her and moved her chin so she was looking at me

"are you sure?" chris said

she hesitated

"yes" violet said moving my hand of her chin

lucy and rose walked in with smiles across their faces

"where have you guys been then?" chris asked

"ryan's amusements, we wanted to try everything" they said

they sat down on the sofa, lucy turned on the tv whilst rose was showing violet all the things she won on the machines

"you didn't spend all of your money, right?" robbie said to zoey

"well, no, i won some though?" rose replied

"how?" chris asked

"the machines" rose said with a smile

she had another bag, full of money... she either hacked the machines or was really good at the fruit machines, but i still think she hacked the machines, or something like that...


	13. Urge's Pt2

I had a lot of questions to ask like: why did rose have all this money and why did eleanor need to do her thing with me, surely she could just do it to anyone...right?. I Sat in silence then decided i would get ready for the day by running a bath and relaxing; finally the bath had fully ran and i got into it then violet walked in and sat at the edge of the bath

"chris, make sure its only message's she gives you, ok?" she said

"yeah, i'll make sure" chris said

violet smiled and let out a sigh as if a massive weight has just been moved from her shoulders

"can you wash my back?" violet asked

"well, sure... but just that" chris said assertively

"what else where we going to do?" she said winking

"don't make me remember" chris said under his breath

violet removed her clothes whilst humming a tune and proceeded to slip into the bath and onto my lap, using it as a kind of seat, she had her back on my chest and she started to wash herself with a cloth...

"you need to lean forward a bit, so i can wash your back" chris said to her

she nodded and leant forward, i picked up another cloth and dipped it into the water then put it on her back moving it up and down left to right, down her sides to her lower back then back up to her shoulders and across the arch, i dipped the cloth back into the water and back over her back; ringing it out over her back and back into the water repeating this step three or four times... so she turned to me.

"let me clean you" she said with a smile

i started to turn around but she stopped me

"no, your front" she said holding a cloth against my chest

"and i clean you?" chris asked

she nodded and started to clean me with the cloth, it was easy for her all she had to do was: dip, up, down, left, right, dip and repeat. i had to be careful as to not go anywhere i shouldn't: down, left, down, right, scrub in a circular motion, up, right, down, left. it was like a goddamn maze

she looked at me with confused eyes and her head tilted to the side

"your gunna leave my breast's all dirty?" she said

"well... i, uhm..." chris stuttered

she grabbed my hand and put it to her chest with the cloth

"like this" she said moving my hand in circular motions around each of her breast showing me how to clean them...

she let go and continued to clean me whilst i cleaned her, in circular motions under, over, side and front, switch, under, over, side and front stop. i hit her nipple every so often by accident, but the sound she emitted made me want to do it so much more but no, i was a gentle man so i tried to aim away from that area, i went back up to her chest scrubbing then to her stomach scrubbing, she turned her back to me, did i do something wrong i thought to myself.

she lifted her leg out of the water and grabbed her thigh, with a cloth she scrubbed up and down leaving soap suds on her legs, she reached midway on her lower thigh and started to struggle, she couldn't reach... i laughed a bit before she responded

"shut up!, im flexible but i have short arms... and yes, i do need help she said relaxing her arms into the water, i got out of the bath and sat on the side with a towel over my lap. i grabbed her cloth and put it to her leg, starting at her foot then down her leg to her upper thigh, back to her feet and then to her other leg. she let out a little sigh of relief as i cleaned her and she closed her eyes with her arms hanging out of the bath.

i finished and got back in behind her, she leant on my outstretched body, i sat bored... we where clean and washed and now, there was nothing to do... for the once i had actually felt bored, or was it relaxed. i couldn't tell. thats when she kind of froze up as if she had just remember something

"i forgot" she said

"forgot what" chris asked

"to wash" she said

"we just did" chris said

"no, down there" she said as if it was a bad thing

"well then just do it, i wont look" chris said

"thats the thing"

"what?"

... silence fell as she prepared the next set of words in her lungs and mouth, readying them to be thrown into the world

"you said you would wash all of me" she said giggling

"give me a break" chris said under his breath

she was still looking at me with almost pleading eyes. it was painful, the look was almost unbearable... it was my duty to make her happy and that also meant making sure she would be clean... i had no option i put my hand on her shoulder and turned her so her back was to me and then i picked up the cloth and dipped it in the water and slowly moved it to her gut

i slowly washed that first in circular motions, and then down a bit further until i reached her womb area, i hesitated and used one finger to find her area... and when i found it i moved the cloth over it and started to lower it. i felt it hit something and violet flinched so i started to rub at the area in different motions, left to right up and down, she started to moan a bit and then i had to clean the slit so i moved the cloth to there and slid it up and down using one finger to clean inside of her slit but not entering... she was moaning again so stopped and cleaned her inner thigh, she relaxed.

i out the cloth back to her slit and cleaned her again, her body tensed up but i kept her legs open with mine and rubbed her with the cloth making her moan again, but she kept it in and just kept on tensing, after a few minutes i finished and put the cloth on the side, she slid further into the bath so just her head was showing resting on my chest and put her hand in mine; resting the group on her stomach.

"lying here with you is so relaxing" chris said

"do you like`relaxing`" she asked

"well, yeah" chris said

she put her finger to her chin then put it back into my hand, she aros from the bath and put a towel around her body, she turned to me and put her hand on her hip

"then im going to make you feel relaxed whenever you look tense" she said

i looked at her got out of the bath and put my hand on her shoulder

"im always relaxed when im with you" chris said

then i walked out into my room to get dried, violet followed. robbie tried to figure out what he just saw but passed it of as just washing... i dried myself, dressed myself and turned to violet who was sat on the bed still n her towels looking at her lap.

"what's up?" chris said

"today, i want to do something relaxing, but we just did that" she said with a sigh

"well i guess we could, maybe go to the park and relax or something" chris said

she had a glint in her eye which said yes

"i would like that" she said smiling

"you know if you want to do something or have something to say about anything then you can just say it... i'm not going to hurt you or let anyone hurt you" chris said

"i-i can?" violet said looking up to chris

"of course you can" chris said sitting down next to violet

"what makes you think you cant"

"well when we didn't like something that our old protector wanted, we would be punished, thats why my back is so sensitive, all the time when i protested i was hit in the back, it was painful and now my back is really sensitive from the the bone bruises, it would be anytime we wanted something different or didn't agree with our protector and especially when we spoke out of line, even as little sisters" she explained

"oh, violet... i didn't know" chris said holding her

"i've never forced you to do anything, right?" chris asked

"one thing..." violet said

i felt my body turn cold with hate, sweat formed on my forehead at almost frozen temperatures, i wanted to kill myself.

"i don't want to share you" she said into chris's shoulder

**sorry about this day bieng more then one chapter, lots of desc but trust me... you'll thank me later ;)**


	14. The park: before night

**Ooohhhh, tension from the past... i think, tell me what you think!**

I walked out of our room with violet and told robbie we were going to the park, he didn't mind and said we could go so we hurried along to the tram and waited for it to leave for the station... i checked my watch

"Nine-thirty, great" chris said in relief

Violet peared at him with confused eyes

"Tickets are cheaper" chris said

She nodded and looked forward again, it was a few minutes before i remembered how big i was when i found myself giving my seat to a child and mother; standing up i hit my head on a hang bar on the roof and saw that i towered over everyone, the child looked at me in amazement and the mother spoke in soft words.

"Stop staring, Bruce. Sorry, its not everyday we meet a big, strong man like you" she said fluttering her eyelids

Violet shot up by my side and turned to the woman

"And its not everyday you see someone to match his... proportions" violet said

She was just smaller then me whilst other people where maybe a foot smaller.

"Oh... i didn't know" the woman said sitting back into her chair

"We all make mistakes... we just learn not to make them again" violet snarled

"Violet, calm down" chris said in a calm manor

Violet stopped and looked to chris tilting her head

"I am calm chris... did you think i was mad?" she said sarcastically

"Excuse me, are you that big daddie from Ryan's amusements yesterday?" the child said

Me and Violet peered down to the child, i knelt down and looked him in the eye

"You where the one who wanted me to play with your friends, right?" chris said happily

"Ye-yes" the boy chose his words carefully

I put my hand out to shake his and greet him properly, his eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face as he threw his hand out and shook it playfully

"Wow, you're a strong one, aren't you" chris said to the boy

"Thank you sir!" the boy said ecstatically

"Please, call me chris" chris said whilst standing up

The tram stopped and announced that we were in fact at our destination, me and violet left the tram waving back to the woman and child, violet clung to my arm as we entered the calm grassy park full of trees and wildlife, violet breathed in and relaxed; finally happy to be away from the cramped tram and in the big open spaces breathing natures air... she fell slump into my arm as we walked over to an area shaded from the artificial sunlight by a big oak tree, although we were under water and the sunlight was fake, it still all seemed so real... this would probably be a good time to explain that the area we now live in is past the border, rapture is divided into two: good and bad, bad being full of splicers and dead rapture, good; our new side was full of joy and goodness, there were only few big threats and few bad places.

We lay our heads on the artificial grass, sounds of birds and nature, children laughing, having fun surrounded us as we lay under the oak tree, arm in arm; then we heard a familiar voice

"Well well well, our big friend can relax!" said the voice in a surprising tone

"Ryan" violet sighed

I sat up and stared at the beige dressed man who was holding what seemed to be a hamper

"Ya' friend robbie told me you where here to relax, so i buaght ya' somethin' to help with that" he said with a sly smile before setting the hamper down; waving goodbye as he left

I opened the hamper to find a bottle and some food, the bottle turned out to be the same champaign from the bathysphere; a note was attached

"_Saw your little friend enjoyed this quite a bit, unwind and relax; let her go crazy for once in her life! from your good friend- Ryan_"

Violet saw the bottle and glasses and asked if i wanted some as she hastily opened the bottle

"Nope, i'll have some later though" chris said laying back on the ground

She rummaged through the hamper again and found some interesting things: food, cutlery, a sheet to sit on, plates, newspaper, frisbee, radio, portable cooker and other various time wasters but one thing in particular caught my eye, a bundle of material and bamboo sticks sat next to the hamper... violet picked it up and looked to me

"A shelter of some kind?" she said

I looked at the paper attached to find it was a few drawings of what seemed to be instructions followed by writing

"_Oh, tonight you stay in the wild... i told robbie you where helping test something for me, hope you enjoy the new product and have a relaxing time, instructions should be fairly simple- Ryan_" the note said

"yup, shelter" chris said

Violet looked up to me with gleaming eyes

"Please!?" she begged

"Fine" chris said

She smiled and went to work in setting up the shelter to form a dome shape, there were still things in the bag like a long rectangular spongy thing, i guess it was something to sleep on and covers

"Wait, i have nothing to sleep in" violet said as if it was a bad thing

"Well, we just have to sleep naked... at least we will keep warm" chris said holding in his excitement, violet turned to him quickly full of excitement and joy but only showed it in her speedy movements

"Lets save the champaign till later" he added

"Okay, and i think keeping warm is going to be a good idea" violet said

We set up the portable cooker and fried up the food and too keep warm, it started to get dark and people started to notice the shelter; wondering what it was and why it was there but also looking very intrigued, people came over and asked to look inside at this structure to find it was actually just a room.

It was dark now and violet decided it was a good time to go inside of the shelter, we brought all the stuff in as well and carried on cooking inside, she started on the champaign again and tried to get me to drink with her but i declined her offer and kept my sanity with me, i laid out the big foam thing and put the cover over it pushing it to the edge of the dome and putting the cooker in the center and the hamper to the side of the entrance; making room for me and violet to move in before closing the door with a stick hook and loop kind of material he called "velcro"; turning on the lamp he supplied us with, i could clearly see what he meant be relax, and trust me, what he wanted us to do was love each other not relax but still i let the night unfold as nature predicted and with that i heard a pop as the cork flew past my head and hit the sheets of material known as the door whilst a giggle filled the shelter. violet had opened the champagne, thins night was about to get exciting...

**Suspense mother fuckers!. Oh and i'm implementing capitals now, sorry for the wait and sorry for the cliffhanger, the current time is 10PM and i'm really tired, i few notes about next chapter that im keeping secret and i'm gonna hit the hay... next chapter will be up when i get home from school. peace!**


	15. The Park: the morning after

Violet started on the champaign asking if i wanted any but i declined her offer and started up the porta-cook, it was only a few seconds before violet started drinking the fizzy liquid.

"It tastes different from the other one" violet said

"How so?" chris replied back

"I don't know" violet said tilting her head to the side

She poured another glass and started to drink that, all of the food we had for the night was gone and now we were just using the porta-cook for warmth from the artificial fan made cold which was surprisingly cold... i put all the plates and stuff away before hearing a thud and seeing violet on the bed

"You ok?" chris asked

"Im a feel kin-knida dzzy" she slurred lifting herself up onto her arms as she layed on her back

She was biting her lip as she looked up to me in a seductive pose, she put her arms out to me indicating for me to pick her up or something making her fall back onto her back, i set the cutlery down and picked up the drunken girl and put her on the bed and returned to returning the silverware and the glasses, and finally the half empty bottle.

I look back to violet who was looking back to me on her knees and hands with her head tilted to the side

"Whar-t?" she slurred

She was trying to seduce me... and it was working, without realising it i was slowly rising my hand to her cheek as she sat back on her knees, she put her hand on mine and her other arm around my neck and left it to hang loosely... she pulled me in closer and pressed her lips to mine, the alcohol left no after taste all i could taste was her, she started to bat at my tongue with hers and push it back and forth whilst mixing her lips with mine. The sweet taste dribbled from the corner of my mouth and ran down my cheek, i needed to breath.

I pulled away to give me some room to breathe and her also as she was leaning back on her arms panting, she fell back onto her back and put her arms behind her head and started to bite at her lower lip whilst wriggling about, seductive: yes, sexy: yes, tired: very.

"Can we sleep tonight?" chris asked

She stopped moving and frowned whilst moving her eyebrows to a V position then lifted herself back onto her arms and tilted her head to the side

"Why!?" she said

"Because im tired and i really would like to just sleep" chris said bowing his head in guilt

violet noticed this and tried to use it to her advantage

"I- its ok, il just go" violet said getting up

"No!" chris said grabbing violets arm

I laid her back down and started to unbutton my shirt, she knew what was going to happen and started to remove her T-shirt and pants and before i knew it she was lying on her back naked in-front of me. I removed my pants and laid down next to her, violet looked confused and then kneeled over me; looking me in the eye, working our her next drunken move

"Violet i nee-" chris said before violet laid a finger on his lips

"Lert mee lead" she said wobbling

She started to put her lips back to mine then fell to her side and fell to sleep, the sweat droplet that formed on my head fell and sighed in relief. Yes the sweat sighed in relief, i put the cover over us and pulled violet in close to share our heat, her soft skin pushed against mine as we rested, her chest against mine and her breath on my skin, I entwined my legs with hers and put my arms around her, she subconsciously pushed her head into my chest, her short hair bunching up against the side of her face, she was happy and i was too.

.

.

.

I woke up at an early time, wouldn't say to early but it was early, around 9:30 and it was reasonably warm and the wind had dropped as well, but i still wanted to sleep in for a bit

"Morning" a sleepy voice said

Violet rested her head on her arm looking at me smiling

"So, how much did you use me last night?" she said cheerfully

"I didn't" chris said smiling

Violet tilted her head to the side with a confused face

"Wh- what?" violet said

"I was drunk and vulnerable, you could have done anything, so why didn't you"

"Because, i would prefer for you to be awake then drunk when it happened" chris said

"Well let it begin" she said her voice became demonic and her mouth stretched showing a jaw full of sharp teeth and a long tongue, her eyes had turned black and her skin cracked and went all pale.

.

.

.

I woke up in a sweat, my hands still holding on to violet, i pushed her away and stared at her face looking for any imperfections scanning the surface closely. The time was 7AM, the girl in my bed was infact violet, her eyes fluttered open and i pulled her close throwing her head into my chest

"MMmmMmMMmM" she said

"What?" chris said

"Morning, why are you all sweaty" violet said tilting her head to the side

"Did you- take advantage of me" violet said with a confused look

"No!, i just had a bad dream, that's all" chris said

"Oh... ok" violet sounded disappointed falling back onto her back throwing her arms behind her head

"I wouldn't of minded you know" she said

"Well i would've liked it if you were awake before i did anything" chris said

her eyes widened and she started to shuffle around

"Well i'm awake now" she said

"Its seems you are, and we are still in bed" chris said

"Either one of us could fall and then, well anything could happen"

she smiled and crawled to her knees, the bed sheet fell from her body. she turned to me and started to crawl over to me soon falling onto me

"So, do you want me to lead?" violet asked chris

i nodded as the flexible female climbed up onto me and spread her legs over my member pushing down with her waist and letting out a gasp as i entered her

"There are people outside, you've got to keep quiet" chris said putting a hand over her mouth

she nodded and continued moving up and down along my hard shaft, her slit getting tighter and wetter and her breasts bouncing up and down and she was trying so hard not to scream in excitement but still she let out squeals so i had to cover her mouth with my hand. I could feel vibrations bouncing of my hand and i could see her eyes roll into the back of violets head, she was moving faster and faster and her slit was getting wetter and tighter her walls clasping around my member but she tried so hard to move but could not, she was pushing her chest out with every breath she took through her nose, her back arching already. I picked her up and put her on her back so i could take control; moving backwards and pushing forwards hard, each time her back arched more and more, i pushed her chest down in fear of her safety but doing so i also made contact with her breast and decided now would be a good time to stimulate them with my free hand making it harder to balance on my knees pushing back and forth and rolling her breast around with my hand, twisting her nipple with my fingers continuing until she looked like she could not take it no more, when her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were nothing more then just white, her whole body had gone limp i went for it, i pushed as hard and as fast as i could until she held out her arms onto my shoulders pulling herself up screaming from the top of her lungs as the sweet sticky fluids fell from her slit around my member, dripping onto the bed and my knees, she was panting and her body was covered in sweat, her eyes were closed and her tongue still hanging from her mouth. I laid her back into the bed and laid next to her, covering us with the cover, holding her in mt arms, kissing her forehead; entwining our legs and holding her next to me. We fell back to sleep.

**So, there it is. the park trip went well and next time we meet our little friends they will have just arrived at home a few hours later... R&R Please**


	16. Up again

AN: ok so, i've had some messages about the heights, so to make you understand... a splicer comes in at around 6ft, chris is 8ft, violet and rose are shorter by a few inch where eleanor is shorter by a ft, robbie, lucy, and ryan are the size of splicers... hope you understand now

-Violet P.O.V-

I woke up before chris, my body ached and trembled as i kneeled above him waiting for his eyes to open, to look into his oceanic blue eyes... i sat back and felt confused, i usually woke up before him and he woke up a few seconds after me, i got up and started to get dressed... i noticed i was still wet and sticky down there from earlier so i wiped my self down with a pack of napkins that was in the hamper and set out in a look for a shower. Although this was a public park; there was also a local pool so there would be showers there. I Woke chris up first as to notify him of my absence and to ask if he needed to come.

"Um... yeah sure, let me get something on first and then we'll go" chris said

-Chris P.O.V-

So i woke up to find violet getting changed, not a very nice sight when you're stuck inside a little shelter but i still continued to leave her to her privacy, she told me that she was going to find a shower so i went ahead with her; getting changed first and then i was ready. We left the shelter and continued along the footpath to find the closest showers, violet was more pushy today... she was almost pulling me along instead of just walking along happily like she would usually do.

We were walking for a few minutes before the smell hit me, it was like chlorine but weaker... i could almost guess where we were but before i could say violetpointed out the building shouting

"There it is, theres the pool complex!"

"I thought we were looking for showers?"

Her outstretched arm dropped and her body became slump, she looked to the ground and started to walk onwards

"Hey, i never said we couldn't go in" chris said putting a hand on violets shoulder

Her head shot up and the smile returned to her face; dragging me over to the building with no hesitation reaching the doors and running ahead of me. I walked in after her to find that she was giving over a gold coin to the girl behind the counter, i walked over to her

"So why do we need to swim in this crummy pool anyways?" chris said

Violet turned to me and began her large speech

"This crummy pool is funded ryan's amusements" she said

"So?" chris said

"So this aint' one of them old crummy pools with no slides, this is one of ryans pool complex's!" she said

I figured she meant one of the highly rated pools with the slides and rides, then i remembered that they are the best pools ever!

"Wait, why are we paying... we get free entrance to all of ryan's amusement parks... including his pools" chris said excitedly

Violet put a finger to her chin and put a hand to her hip

"Excuse me, you aren't the one ryan calls 'big fella'... right?" the lady said behind the counter

"Yeah, did he tell you about us?" chris said

The lady sat up straight with a surprised look on her face; arranging her hair and shirt before holding her hand out to me

"Well it is sure an honor to be in the presence of such a big fella' like you" she said in a joyful tone

i shook her hand; she started to blush

"So if you just continue you'll find the correct roo" she was interrupted by another voice further down the hall

"Wait!" the girl said; leaning on the wall with her head bowed

"Eleanor!" violet shouted; running up to her throwing her arms out to be met with eleanor's body.

eleanor embracing her and nuzzling her neck but the suddenly stopping and lifting her head; looking at me, her face had a smile across it faintly making the words hello. I went over to the happy set and put my hand on violets shoulder

"Okay guys, you're embarrassing me" chris said jokingly

Violet let go and brushed herself off before looking to the bag that eleanor was holding and pointed to it asking what it was

"Oh... its for you, but you have to wait until we go into the changing room!" eleanor commanded pushing violet into the changing rooms

I started to walk over to the changing rooms but was soon stopped by the lady at the desk

"You need these, and me... if you want" she said seductively putting a finger to her lip holding out a bag with shorts and a towel inside

"I'll... pass" chris said ignoring her charm and beauty for violet sake; walking over to the changing rooms to get changed into the shorts that the lady gave to me.

I walked through the door to find a giant pool surrounded by slides and floats, but not many people... infact it was just me and three other people; the three other people bieng a group of they're own so i sat down on a chair at the side of the pool until two young looking ladies came out of the other changing room, one flicking her hair to the side, the other trying to cover herself up with her hands... it was indeed the eleanor and violet, eleanor wore a regular bikini and violet wore a one piece bikini suit, but it was different, the hip parts were missing and the stomach piece was a hole as well, but it looked like it was made that way. I walked over to the beautiful ladies

"Do you like it?" eleanor said referring to violets suit

"Yeah, i love it" chris said

violet stopped covering herself and relaxed

"Y-you do?" she said

"Yeah, its cute" chris said

She looked up and smiled at me before throwing her arms around me, embracing me in her hug; twisting and finally releasing me, looking back up to me giggling

"What?" chris said

"Look" she said pointing to the pool that was behind me

She then pushed me into the pool laughing like a mad woman, jumping into the pool after me pulling eleanor in with her falling and twirling, sputtering and coughing but finally floating back up and re-orienting my self, that water was warm and flowed freely through my fingers and body parts, violet ahd already made it to the other side where the slides where and accuired a float for the slides; running up the stairs towards the ride start and almost jumpin on it, the other group had already left so it was just us and as i didn't like to swim to much so i relaxed on the deck chairs to the side slowly drifting off to sleep dreaming of wonders and appy thoughts. I was gone, the world of sleep had taken me captive... but then i felt the same crunching sensation in my back, like before... the soft set of hands drifted up my back to my shoulders, i could feel her chest up against my back and her hips grinding against my lower torso, back and forth, back and forth. Who ever it was, she was naked but i just couldn't turn around, the person who was on my back was stopping me, i couldn't see violet in the pool but i also remember about eleanor having the whole problem being around me so i just left who ever it was to their business and fell back to sleep.

water spattered across mu face,the scent of violet filled the air, i laid still

"Hmm, still asleep?" she said

"Seems so, well, that wasn't going to wake him up anyways" robbie said

He was here?, how... i wonder if lucy and rose where here too... i hadn't seen her for a while

"Why is daddy asleep?" the sweet voice said

I relaxed knowing i would be able to see that rose was safe after not being able to see her for a while

"Then now's the perfe't time to wake im' up!" said the young ryan

I felt my chair being moved, closer to the pool/, it started to tilt, i felt someone close... rose?, rose. i lashed my arm out just as the chair was flipped and pulled who ever was closest to me in with them, it was actually lucy... and i was about to die, by lucy as well the scream pierced my ears and everyone else's, i quickly tilted to land on my feet stopping lucy hitting the water as to not get her clothes wet, i pushed her back onto the edge and started to float again to find lucy luaghing as she fell back onto the chair

"You're not mad?" chris said

"What! no!, that was really actually quite funny" lucy giggled

i looked around to see that we were missing eleanor

"Where's eleanor?" chris said

"Oh, she went to the toilet" ryan said

"Did you have to be so polite about it?" lucy said

"Well she dont have no guilt anyways, dont ya' know that atleas'" ryan said

Rose ran up to me and threw her arms around me almost crying in joy

"I missed you so much!" rose said

"I was gone one night" chris said

"Thats... I... Shut up" rose said pushing her head into my chest, rubbing it up and down against my ribs

"Well, she's missed you" violet said chirpily

"How long was i asleep?" chris said

"About half an hour, ryan bought everyone around to show of the new pool complex, did you know this was made just a few days ago?" viole said hugging my arm

I looked around at the gleaming center, she was right, the place was just built, the opening banner was still hung up on the wall and that new smell still lingered, then the tightening in my chest indicated something... oh yeah, i was still being smothered by two girls and it was soon to be a third as eleanor came walking out of the bathroom area almost with a swing on her hips

"Enjoy your sleep?" she asked in a menacing tone

"So, you did it?" chris responded

"Hell's yeah, how could i not.. you were sleeping and violet was gone" she said

everyone looked confused, violet slightly startled and rose, just didn't care; she was with me and thats all that mattered. eleanor dropped to her arms and knees and started to crawl across the beds in a seductive way, licking her lips

"Your all mine now" she said in a demonic tone

I looked to the now gone rose and violet, robbie and lucy... all gone even ryan, eleanor pushed me onto my back,into the chair still licking her lips seductively whilst moving her hand from my chest to my shorts. I was blind the feeling stayed in my chest

I rubbed my eyes and found myself lying on one of the deck chairs with violet curled up into my curve i had created, we were still in the ppool but it was now inhabited by lots of people and children of all ages, eleanor was sat on another deck chair just to the left of us

"What are you doing to me!" chris exclaimed to eleanor

She looked at me in freight

"N-no-nothing, why are you so mad?" she said trembling

I relaxed, my muscles un-tensed and eleanor became easy

"What was that about?" she said putting a hand on my shoulder

"nothing... i- nothing" chris said putting his hand behind his head

i looked down to violet to make sure she was ok and still asleep; she needed the rest


	17. Clarification

i started to drift back to sleep, my life was a good one but things still felt odd. this big sister... violet had been with me now for a month, i knew not much of her but still felt inclined to stay with her... but why, other then the bigsister that watched over me... who was she.

Thats when my memory came flooding back to me. all my past events and past friends, even ones i met for a day, it all came back to me

-flashback sequence-

the girl on the otherside of the bars was sat with her head in her hands, i a six year old man and i wish to make her feel happy in this world of columbia; i put and arm through and tapped her on the shoulder wishing for a response

"What do you want?" the girl said

"I-i-i just want to know your name" chris said

"humph" the girl said and turned away from chris

I sat back and stared at her, her hair was short and wavy brown of colour, she had brown eyes and rosy cheeks longish legs and glistening skin

"Please, just tell me why you are upset?" chris said

"So you wish not of thy name?" the girl said with a confused look

"But thee finds fun in intruding into peoples business!" she said with a now stern look

She took my hand and pushed it back through the bars to my side of the daycare, well when i say bars it was more like a fence but we still saw our pens as jails

"Pray tell why you wish of _my _name?" the girl said

"I-i just want to be your friend" chris said

she blushed and looked away holding her head in her hands again

"Wh-wh-why would you want to be my friend, after all you're just like the others" she said

"Hey, your speech is different now, less posh" chris said with a smile

"And now i suppose thee would rather prefer a woman with class and elegance to be honored by thy presence, curses!" she said

"No, i prefer it when you speak normally, the whole speech rearrangement thingy is kind of weird" chris said

"wh-what?" she said

"Yeah, i like it when you speak normally, you use hard words when you speak differently" chris said rubbing the back of his neck

"but you still want to be my friend, even if i spoke like that?" she asked

"Yeah, but please. speak normally" chris said smiling

He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes as she did with his but then her face became red and her eyes became sullen, she started to blush and she looked away

"Wi-wil-will you be my friend, chris?" she asked

"Yes, we can be best friends and il prove that you're not weird" chris said

"but can i know your name" chris asked

"Violet" she said

"Okay darling, lets go home. Have you got your things together?" the older person asked violet

"Yes mother, i just need to do one last thing" she said running of to meet chris on the other side of the room

She gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran back to the older person, chris put his hand to his cheek and stared at it in surprise still with a confused face

"So, who's that?" the boy with glasses and short black hair said

"She's my friend" chris said

"Oh, your actual friends with that weirdo?" the boy said laughing in between breaths

"Shut up, your mean to her all the time and its not nice"chris said

"Hey guys, this kids friends with the weirdo!" the boy shouted to the others who fell to the ground laughing

The rage in my stomach started to bubble and the muscles in my fist and arms grew tired of this boys face, before i knew it i could only see lights and blurred images. I was crying?, fro someone i just met, was it the kiss, did it have some affect on me?. I grew tired of this kid and pulled him to look at me, his face became one of confusion but before he or i could speak my arm lashed out into hi stomach with a damaging blow that was also delivered again to his gut, he fell to the ground holding himself up on one knee and both his hands. My eyes cleared as i saw the other kids huddled to gether now in fear of me as the kid on the ground couldn't get up nor could he speak, i walked to the other room and closed the door behind me locking it tight so i was alone...

"Chris!, where are you chris" the woman's voice said

I unlocked the door to see the face of someone i knew well, i had fallen to sleep so most people where gone, it was just me and her. she was always last to leave as was I

"Chris, your mother cant pick you up tonight, and she can't get home either so you have to come back with me again" she said with a smile

"How many days has it been now?" chris said

Her look became cold and her face drooped to a frown, I didn't understand why she was upset, it was about a week since i last saw mother but i couldn't remember when i last saw her but i trusted denise, she was always there for me and when i had to sleep at her house i felt safe.

"Chris, if i tell you this, you must understand that no-one else can know okay?" she said with a frightful face

I nodded

"the last time you saw your mother was 2 months back, we have never had any contact from her since and frankly we don't want any, she left you here and told us we had to deal with you, the filthy swine left you here and didn't care at all and thats why you come home with me, because your mother cant do what she is meant too" denise said standing up and outstretching her hand to me

I fully understood what she meant, but i still felt inclined to go with her even though she wasn't my mother, i still saw her as someone i can trust... when we got back home it was around 7 P.M, denise went into the kitchen like always and prepared food for us before running a bath for me, i knew how to bathe myself so denise didn't come in with me but this time she came in with me still clothed and sat on the edge of the bath whilst i relaxed

"Chris, do you like me, as a mother?" denise asked

"Um, well you do take care of me, a lot. so i see you as my mother" chris said avoiding the main question

"Thats not what i asked" denise said

"Do you _like me_ as a mother?" denise said

"I-i-uhh, i dont like you as a mother" chris said

"But i like you as a friend" he said straight after

"So, you see me as a friend, not a mother?" denise said

"Yeah, i very good friend" chris said smiling to denise

She relaxed and put a hand on my shoulder

"Chris, if you want you could sleep in my bed tonight. not like its wrong or anything we're just friends right?" denise said

"Denise, how old are you?" chris asked

She sighed

"Im twenty chris, why?" denise said

"Well you're too old to be afraid of the dark right?, thats the only reason why you would want me to sleep in your bed tonight" chris said with a smile

-Denise P.O.V-

"Well, yeah. yes, im afraid of the dark chris and i cant get to sleep without someone there" denise said sarcastically

"Okay, if it helps you sleep then i will try my best to make you fall to sleep" chris said sticking his thumb up and denise

Well he didn't notice my sarcasm, thats good... but he is right, it gets really lonely in this house at night so if he sleeps in my bed then i would feel better and maybe... what am i thinking this is wrong, he's six for goodness sake and im like his mother, but not his mother?. No, i've decided and thats final

-chris P.O.V-

"Hey denise, you need to bathe as well, the last time you did was a few days back" chris told her politely

Her face showed shock

"Chris!, we should never bathe together. Its wrong and impure... but your right, just dont look whilst im changing okay?" she said with a embarrassed face

I nodded and closed my eyes, i felt a warm body slide next to me and relax in the warm water, an arm fell just behind me and hung out of the bath

"Okay, you can open your eyes" denise said

I looked around as the lighted glared into my eyes, denise had one hand covering her chest, she was blushing hard and her other arm hung out of the bath, she was smiling as he back slid further into the bath, the water engulfing her body more and more until all that was left was a head on a neck, she pulled both her arms into the water and laid them on her stomach

I couldn't help but notice the big ball like things on her chest, i looked down to my own and back at hers in confusion, what were they?

"What are these" chris said pointing to denise's breast

Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red, she pulled her arms up to her chest and looked at me with eyes as wide as plates, i honestly thought she was going to explode from the colour of her face

"The-they are very important to girls, you should never look at them unless your allowed to okay?" denise said

"why are they important?" chris said

"Well, they make us feel good and also provide food for babies... thats why if they get damaged then it can be really bad" denise said blushing intensely

"Well that spot cant be good, you always told me that spots where bad" chris said pointing to her left nipple

"No, these spots cant be popped, please dont try to ok?" denise said hiding her nipple with her finger

"So, why is it there?" chris asked denise looking at denise with confusion

"Well, there are two reasons... the first one is that they produce milk for the younglings and the second is..well..." she paused

"That is what makes us feel good, under no circumstances can you touch these!" denise said

A long pause stood between the two of them as denise looked to chris and chris stared in confusion at denise, chris put his back onto the tub wall and relaxed letting out a little sigh, denise finally relaxed and lowered her hands from her chest before slumping back down into the bath so only her neck and head could be seen

"I feel weird, down there" chris said pointing to his groin

"Thats what happens when you see a naked lady, don't be afraid and don't touch it either, it will go away" denise said closing her eyes

It had been a few minutes since we last spoke, i think denise fell to sleep or something so tried my best to hoist her out of the bath before laying her on a towel to try and dry her off, she usually did this to me so i found it hard to do. I picked up the other towel and put it over her body then rubbed it about over her torso being careful not to hit her breast's as she said they where called, but they where still wet so i had to touch them but nothing happened, she said this made her feel good so i tried again... nothing, i carried on drying her torso then remembered her lower body, i've seen what's down there before, everyone has the same thing right? so its easier to aim when on the toilet... right? but it was very surprising when she had nothing down there, just a hole... so i dried her legs and tried not to look at her private area but then i felt the weird feeling again, i was knelt over her so i could dry her legs properly and i hadn't noticed that i was touching her with my private thing, i moved quickly as to not let it touch her because i had learnt this was wrong by the other members of staff who taught us, but they never said it felt like this, i looked back to her private area to see that i had not dried that yet so i moved the towel up and put it onto of her slowly moving it up and down, up and down then removing the towel, now i had to move her into the bedroom but i still had this feeling down there. I saw that i had gotten hard down there and got confused, i touched it and instead of pain i felt good, what was this? i heard a slight moan come from denise so i moved a towel over her and me and waited for her to sit up

"What happened" denise said

"You fell whilst drying yourself" chris lied

Denise looked confused but fell for it, she looked at me and tried to pick up my towel

"Here you need to get dry too" she said picking up the towel to reveal my hard member

She sat down from her kneeling position and blushed giving me the towel back

"Im sorry" she said

"What is wrong with this?" chris asked

She looked to me with a confused face, then she got back onto her hands and knees in front of me

"Chris, when i told you about my breasts? how touching them made me feel good, did they make you feel good?" she said blushing whilst putting a finger to her mouth

"What, i didn't touch them" chris said

She put a finger to my lips and pushed me onto my back revealing one of her breast's

"Chris, when a girl feels good, this spot here gets hard" she said lifting one of my hands to her breast

"Its hard" chris said

"Now i'm going to ask you again, did you feel good when you touched them" denise said kneeling back onto her knees with her hands on her waist

"Y-yes" chris said

Denise's face went red and she turned around

"I think its time for bed" she said

"O-Ok, im sorry for what i did, il go to my bed" chris said

Denise turned around and grabbed my hand, kneeling up and putting my towel back around me

"Don't be sorry, what you did isn't bad" she said with a smile

"Bu- but you said" chris said

"I know what i said, but its ok if both of the people felt good, its a way to show love for one and another" she said hooking the towel into itself around me then picking my hand up again standing up her self

"Should we sleep now?" she said

I nodded whilst being led to her room, we got inside and she turned a light on before removing her towel; climbing into bed; lifting up the cover for me to climb in also

"You need clothes, you'll get a cold" chris said

"Don't be silly, we have this warm bed and we have each other for warmth, how could any of us get a cold" she said giggling

I climbed in and snuggled up in the cover and bed, the light turned of and now the only source of light was the lamp, i felt slightly cold and it showed as i had very cold skin, i felt denise pull me into her and put her hand onto my shoulder spinning me around to face her

"Your really cold" she said with a concerned face

"yeah, i do feel cold but im slowly getting warmer thanks" chris said

"Slowly wont do, give me a second" she said

She turned me back around so my back was facing her stomach and she pulled me in entwining her legs with mine and wrapping her arms around my body, i could feel her breast in the back of my neck but i was still feeling cold, i pushed her away and rolled back t face her before pulling myself back into her, it felt better that way, i was warming up faster now but the feeling back down there returned again and this time i couldn't stop it, i got hard again and didnt know what to do, denise looked ta me with a confused face and then moaned a little

"Im sorry, i didn't mean to do it!" chris said

"Its ok, dont worry, just try not to let it happen again" she said

"But it feels good for me, and i think its unfair how i only get to feel good, you should too" chris said

She sighed; rolling onto her back

"Thats not possible" she said

"But all i have to do is touch you here and then you can feel good" chris said pointing to her breast

"Chris, come here" she said lifting and arm for him to lay on

"That is so, but where you touched me makes me feel good the most, and i can't let you go there ever, even when you're older you must never go there, especially with me, i know it makes no sense now but i can let you make me feel good up here but never ever down there! understand?" denise said holding chris with her arm

"I understand" chris said leaning his head on denise's shoulder

She relaxed and pulled the covers back up onto us as we slowly fell to sleep, i still had the feeling down there and i didn't know what to do, but i didnt want to upset denise so listened to her and left her to sleep


	18. The girl

I woke up before denise and sat up in the bed, it was warm but it was still warmer to stay in the bed and also i got to have a lie in because of the time i woke up at, i looked to denise, she was still asleep so i laid back down next to her and hugged her as well this was the first time i had ever seen her naked or been in the same bed as her, i slowly moved my hand onto one of the lumps on her chest and felt around for the spot, it was soft and flexible but soon it got hard and stood out like a sore thumb, so i stopped and let go just resting my arm over her stomach, but it still bugged me at why i couldn't make her feel happy, when i was happy because of her then i remembered that spot she told me about, how when she was going to have younglings she would need those to feed them, i wanted to make sure that it actually worked so i pushed my lips against the area around the little lump and started to suck on it, i pushed against it with my tongue to see if that made anything happen but nothing, maybe i wasn't sucking hard enough so tried harder and eventually just stopped, i was getting nowhere but what i hadn't realised was that i woke denise and she looked angry, really angry

"What are you doing?" she said in a angry tone

"I wanted to make sure that you could feed, if you ended up having any babies" chris said backing away from denise

Her face turned normal then upset as she grabbed chris's arm and held him in place

"I didn't mean to scare you, but please next time you're going to do that... ask me" she said smiling

She pulled me back to her side and rested my head on her shoulder stroking my cheek with one finger

"What's the time"chris asked

"Don't worry, we'll get to the playhouse before anyone else" denise said in a happy tone

"But we still have a few hours until we need to actually get up, so we can have a lie-in" she said

She moved until her head was at the same height as mine then kissed me on the forehead, it felt good when she did this to me and i usually nuzzled her neck with my nose but this time i felt as if i needed to do something different, i pulled her chin to look back at me and kissed her lips, her eyes widened and her face turned red but then her eyes relaxed and she put her arms around my body and pulled me in closer but then pulled away and stared at me with a confused face

"Chris, that was wrong, you should never do that to a girl without permission... however, i will let it slide this once okay? from now on if you ever want to do anything like that...ask me, and i will think about it" she said whilst blushing

I nodded and put my head back onto her shoulder, my arm across her stomach; drifting back of to sleep

I awoke to the smell of bacon and to a warm spot on the bed, i got out and walked into the kitchen, denise was cooking bacon and my clothes were laid out on the chair, i got dressed and sat at the table

"Whats the time?" chris asked

"Half past seven, when you've eaten this we'll head of before the others get there okay?" she asked

"Okay" chris responded

I ate away at the breakfast i had been prepared whilst denise went to get changed into something more then an apron, i thought about the girl from yesterday and remembered how she kissed me on the cheek, what did that mean, i soon finished and i was just waiting for denise to come out of her room... but i wanted to know what it meant so i went in and asked her

"What does it mean if someone kisses you, on the cheek?" chris asked

"Well it usually means they are thanking you for something" denice said

She stood up and walked over to me

"Ready to go?" she said

"Ready" chris responded

We arrived at the playhouse before everyone else so i sat and watched tv for a bit, but it wasn't long before someone got here, and it wasn't someone who was a kind fella either

"Robbie" chris said

"Chris" robbie said

"Look, you seem like a decent guy, and anyone whos gonna face up to me, might aswell be a friend of mine" robbie said extending a hand to me

I shook his hand and he went to the area of the room he usually sat in, i didn't mind as he didn't interfere with me but i wanted to know when violet would be back, i wanted to know why she had been sent to the pen, a place where you'd be put if you were bad, i had been sent there because i swore, but it was for good reason just not enough time to tell it. It had been a few minutes since anyone came in then we heard the door open, it was violet, she looked around the room then to me; smiled and walked over to me. She sat down next to me and looked at me

"Somethings wrong" she said

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" chris asked

"Isn't that what friends do?" she asked chris

"Well, some do but we've just met and im kinda confused... why is your mum still here?" chris said

"thats the thing... im going to rapture with mother, m going to be a bigsister... whatever one of them is" she said smilling

My heart stopped, i was in pain, it hurt so much... i just met her and now she was leaving. I felt a tear drop down my cheek

She threw her arms around me and pushed her head into my neck

"Don't cry, you look weak, just dont cry. Stay strong, i promise i will find you if you come to rapture"she whispered into my ear

"Just promise you will find me" chris whispered to her

Only a snivvle could be heard, she stood up and walked away from me and back to her mother who pushed her to the front door, i sat heartbroken, the only person to know how i feel was robbie who soon became one of my best friends

-present time-

I sat up and felt a tear roll down my cheek, i remembered everything, the mental block was gone. Violet sat up with tears in her eyes, she looked terrified

"Chris i remember" she said

"Violet, i love you!" chris said back

Violet held onto my arm and pushed her head into my neck, she rubbed her forehead into my neck and nuzzled my shoulder

"Never leave me again" chris said

"Wouldn't think of it" violet said to chris

"So the mental block wore of then?" eleanor said

"You knew about this?" chris snarled at eleanor

"Chill out, it was miss sophia anyways, i have nothing to do with it. i just know because i removed mine ages ago

"Chris?" violet said

"Yeah?" chris said

"My chest hurts, it hurts bad" violet said clutching her chest

"Violet listen to me, nothing can hurt you whilst im here" chris said lifting violet from the chair in his arms

"Chris it hurts bad, i cant do it anymore" she said; her back arching and her hands clutching her chest tighter still

I started to run to the door, eleanor following behind with violet in my arms, i ran as fast as i could home but it would be no use so i ran to the closest hospital in order to help violet and fight this pain, she didn't need to go through this pain, she didn't want it... i had to be faster, running to the hospital i passed many a place where we had been and many a place we wanted to go... but none of that mattered, i cared for her and her only. We reached the hospital, i barged through the door almost taking its hinges of demanding that they save her, they put her into a wheelchair and took her to a room away from the commotion and into a safe zone, they laid her on a bed and put a needle into her arm *beep* *beep* the machine started. Violet lay still as the machine still beeped, her voice was almost gone and her face was pale.

It was a few hours since we came in and the doctors told me not to get my hopes to high, the machine still read a pulse and a pulse means life, but not much,. A hand rests on mine, it grasps and i go looking for signs of life

"Chr-is" the wheezy voice said

"shush, don't speak, it hurts doesn't it?" chris said

She nodded slightly

I lowered myself to her hight as she tilted her head to face me

"Save-me-from th-e p-aa-iiinn" she wheezed

I shushed her and stroked her cheek with a finger

"Ki-i-s- me" she wheezed before a cough

I lowered my lips to hers and pushed them together, she tried so hard to move her lips but it was just so much pain, i could feel it in her look and her voice. she was dieing and i could do nothing to save her. We promised to meet and we did, but she meant much more then just a meet up to me, her eyes full of nothingness she was gone. I stood up and left the room to be met by robbie and the rest, a hug was given by eleanor but not received, i walked past her and into the street to a quite area where i could lash out and nothing would get in my way my first target... a trashcan sat lonesomely in the corner of the alleyway then a ladder which hung lifelessly from the supports above then next the wall, strike after strike after strike i finally stopped because thats when i remembered why i was still here, for her, she kept me alive.

My anger dissolved into pain and the pain into sadness, then to loneliness, but one thing kept me going, the one thing that stood at the end of the alleyway the girl that kept me going... who was not there, or was she?

"chris"


	19. The end

Voices occupied this man, this delusional man who stood hunchback at the end of the alleyway, but the pain in his eyes, that's what hurt most people -_Jonathan gomez_

I stand arms limp and back hunched but one thing made me turn

"Chris"

Voices

"Chris!"

Voices, harder and pain, fear came over this lost soul, i gir runs around the corner

"Daddy, don't leave us" rose screamed into my chest

"You go back to her and save her! right now!" lucy shouted but all i could hear was static and ringing

I push the girls past and walk back to a safer place anything getting in my way would die or be destroyed even the most fierce big daddys would tremble from the uncontrollable shaking wreck of pain and destruction that i had become

"ch-chris, stop please" the voice said

I turned to the voice and used all my might to show my feelings

"She's gone and no-one can change that!, the one and only thing i cared for is gone and no-one could help!, shes gone and now i don't want to be without her in this sullen dull world of pain and misery!, the one and only place to get fucked up in the mind! thats right rapture!" the rage had blinded my vision but not my feelings, a hand on my arm moving up to my chin

Violet, i could see but the figure was a lie

"rose, i don't want to hurt you, i only have you left" i fell to my knees crying in pain

"go to her, go back and pray" she said to me

I stopped and looked to her

"What do you mean?" i asked

"Pray chris, pray for her" she said before walking to robbie and lucy instructing them to go home with her

I walked back to the hospital and back into the room in which she was being treated, a pulse still showed on the screen, i looked to violet who was on the bed; eyes could barely open

"Ne-ev-ver lea-v-v-e *cough* me" her eyes closed and her pulse slowed,

"NO!" i exclaimed

I grabbed her hand and rested it in mine placing it on my forehead

"deliver thee from high heaven for thy sins must be cleansed, deliver thee unto thy for thou heart must be fixed, deliver thee unto thy for thou needs a friend, deliver thee unto thy for i beg off thee for forgiveness"

"deliver, deliver, deliver, deliver thee"

"deliver for thee are not worthy, deliver for thee are sullen, deliver for thee are not uppermost, but mostly deliver for thou shalt love another"

"deliver, deliver, deliver, deliver thee unto thy for baptism of unholy sins!"

Her hand became warm but her face still remained blank and the pulse was gone, i held my head in my hands crying for forgiveness from the lord and to find some sort of redemption but no, nothing happened and this was truly the end, my prays had failed and my luck was gone i had no lover, no-one to lay with at night who meant something, i had decided it would be best for me to go and leave her in peace...

*beep* *beep*

* * *

so, this is what pain is guys, this is the worst sort... but there is a second season with new chars and remember keep checking ;D


	20. Others (start of S2)

So it seems like its been a while, it may seem like weeks, months even... but it has still been a long time making it an appropriate time to start up the next season of this story, sorry to keep you guys waiting...

*Beep* *Beep*

My heart stopped, the pain slowly drained from me as the machine came to life, I turn around to see the woman i fell in love with desperately trying to sit up; failing and falling back into the mattress. Running over and holding her hand in mine, sitting next to her kissing her forehead as she cries tears of joy and relief.

"It hurt so much chris" she whispered

"Its okay, im here for you now, nothing will hurt you anymore" chris spoke softly into her forehead

She pulled his head down to hers and met his lips; pushing them together forming a bridge that she wanted so badly, his heart let all the pain escape and left pure ecstasy and love for his lover but something was bugging him, he felt eyes eating away at him and his companion, they were being watched by someone...

"So, she's okay then" the voice spoke in a soft tone

"Yeah, she made it" chris said rubbing her forehead; moving the flick of hair from her eye

Chris turned around to be met by: rose, robbie, lucy, eleanor and ryan

"She made it then" eleanor said

"Just about" chris said in relief; stroking violets cheek with his index finger

Rose walked up to violet and sat down next to her; comforting her. Violet showed relief and the feeling of safety as she relaxed into the now seemingly comfortable mattress

"do you need any rest?" lucy asked

"N-no, im fine" violet wheezed

Rose looked at her in doubt

"That wheeze said otherwise" she said holding her stare

Violet gulped

"Im fine" she said assertively

"Can we just go home now?" she said

"Sure, i'd love to head home" robbie said

Violet started to get out of the bed but the remembered about the swimsuit she was wearing

_"I cant show them, its indecent"_

she stopped and laid back into the bed

"Whats up?" chris said

"The swim suit" she whispered to him

I was confused at first but hen i started to remember the seductive swimsuit she was wearing and though it would be indecent if the others saw what she was wearing, i needed an excuse for her but what?

"Hey, can i have a minute with violet... please?" chris said

The others nodded and walked out of the room, shortly followed by chris holding violet in his arms

"What happened to her!" rode exclaimed in shock

"Its ok, shes just tired" chris assured rose

We started our journey back home and before to long it was over, ryan and eleanor had got to their home welcoming us to the park anytime, robbie had gone to the park with lucy to "relax" so it was just me and violet left at home, i laid the now sleeping violet into bed as i got ready to go to the land of dreams myself just to be interrupted by a soft voice and a warm hand on my arm

"I know its not a good time to ask, but can we-" violet was cut of by chris

"You need to recover, i don't want to hurt you by doing... that" chris said

"Then... can you hold me, tonight?" violet said in a depressed but soft tone

"Yes" chris replied

I continued to ready myself for sleep and clambered into bed; only a simple table lamp guided me to my area of peace, the soft warm body enveloped inside the covers; shivering from the cold was inviting me into her heart and mind as her arms were spread open. I laid down and awaited the similar movement of her head onto my chest and her arm across my stomach to soon be met by her warm goosebump ridden skin; raw in feeling and grainy in texture.

She found a comfy spot before relaxing and turning of the bedside lamp and falling back into her slumber, at ties like this i would feel happy to be in the arms of my lover... so why was i upset, why was i feeling down, i tried to sleep that night and only got around 3 hours of sleep feeling like crap when i woke up

"Morning chris" a soft voice said

Rose was knelt over me staying clear of the sleeping violet

"What time is it?" chris asked rose

"Dont know, dont care" she said before falling to my side and grappling onto me with her arms and leg; holding violets outstretched arm in a loving manner

"Its been such a long time since i've been able to do this with you" rose said nuzzling my neck

"Snuggling?" chris asked

"Mmhmm" rose hummed

I lay stuck between two beautiful women, i could be the most happy man alive and still i had this feeling in the pit of my gut, this pain which would not leave me alone, would not let me escape then i figured it out

"I need to pee" i said out loud

"Huh?" rose said

I moved rose out of my way and made sure not to wake violet as i rushed to the toilet to relieve myself of this piss filled pain, the cold felt harsh and i hated it for this reason, i ran back to bed in my feminine like retreat welcoming the girls and the bed as i jumped back into the covers regaining my warmth and soul which the cold took from me slowly falling back to sleep.

The world i was in was twisted and disconfigurated, it was a dream... and i could do anything i wanted too, but there was nothing there to do anything with. The floor was a murk purple colour and the sky was many shades of gray... there were no walls and no landscapings as far as i could see, just ground. A silhouette of a male looking figure stood in the distance, beckoning to my existence but i could make no ground between me and him no matter how much i ran

"Help me!" the man said

Everything faded to white and then cut to black

I sat up and looked around the room in a cold sweat, this was something bigger than it had looked... but why me? i thought to myself before moving the now dead arm i had acquired from ten's of minutes of rose laying on it to try and fumble around the bedside table; aiming for my clock which read ten past eleven. I got up and retrieved my sense of balance from wherever i had thrown it earlier and made my way into the front room closing the door quietly as to not wake the girls

"Finally, wake the others up so i can start this fry up!" an excited lucy said

I turned to her in confusion to see that she had taken up the majority of the cooking space plus some extra table area to lay out her ingredients for the fryup she was going to prepare for us which consisted of: bacon egg, tomatoes, mushrooms, bread, butter, peppers, salad, sausages and bread rolls with sauces She had truly gone out of her way this time to make everyone of us feel like a family. As the bacon starts to crackle and fizz on the hob; a familiar voice sounds from the front door

"We're here!" eleanor and ryan said bursting through the doors

"I'm going to wake everyone else up then" chris said as he walked back into his room

I walked over to the bed to find that violet had started to wake up and rose was still asleep taking my place in the bed

"Morning" violet chirped

"Morning, how are you?" chris asked

"Better, definitely better" violet said lifting herself up onto her arms then pushing back so she was leaning against the wall

"They're doing a fryup in there, do you want to go in now or" chris said looking over to the door

"Just give me a few minutes" violet said clambering out of the bed to a standing position

Her legs slightly bowed inwards and each step she took almost pulled her to the ground, i held a hand out to her but she refused it trying to make it seem like she was ok, it was some time before she finally gave up and needed my assistance and with one movement i whisked her up and put her on my back, her legs around my stomach and arms around my neck holding on with all of her might as we walked into the other room

"Oh my god, is she ok?" eleanor said

"Yes, just abit unstable" chris assured everyone before setting violet down at the table with the others

"Where's rose and robbie?" ryan asked before scooping a forkful of egg and bacon into his gaping mouth

I pointed back to my bedroom and robbies bedroom before going into mine to wake rose up

"Rose, wake up" i said into the room wait for a reply

I walked into the room and felt the bed to find rose was still asleep; giving her a nudge to wake her up, it didnt work so i turned on the light to see the figure curl into a ball

"Turn it off!" she hissed

"Get up, breakfast has been made and your gunna miss out on it" chris said

"Your cooking sucks" rose said

"Lucy made it" chris said

The body hidden under the sheets relaxed and a head popped out of the top of the cover, a flick of dark red hair fell over her face whilst a hand moved to her eye rubbing it releasing a yawn from her glistening lips

"Really?" rose said sleepily

"Really." chris said

Rose sat up and began to stand from the bed, she was wearing nothing but underwear as she usually did, and was blissfully unaware of it as she made her way to the door only to be stopped by me

"Your chosen outfit" chris said

She looked down and back up at me in a sleepily way

"Yeah what about it" she said

She looked back down and then it clicked in her head what she was wearing

"Oh, gimme a sec" she said walking over to the dresser pulling out a set of clothes to wear then putting them on making her way out of the room

I followed after her and sat down with the others, robbie came out of his room looking like he had just been in a car crash; yawning and stretching trying to wake himself up before sitting down at the table, i followed after and sat down next to violet as we all tucked in to the delicious breakfast lucy had made for us. The table was full of chatter about life and the day ahead of them and laughter as everybody made their way through the food in front of them. We eventually finished the food and everyone decided to go and relax so we all went into the lounge area and relaxed on the sofa lucy in robbies arms, violet in mine and eleanor leaning on rose as if she was a younger sister whilst ryan cleared up the pots voluntarily.

Time passed quickly and before we knew it, it was time to get up and do something so ryan and eleanor went back to their house, lucy and robbie left to go do something leaving violet and rose with me

"So, anyone wanna go and test out the suits" rose said with a grin on her face

Violets eyes widened, a teeth bearing smile followed shortly

"Lets do it" she said

"Well, it does sound fun" chris said looking over to the big daddy suit, rubbing his hands together

Rose and violet went into the bedroom and put their suits on, i stare at mine intently; bloodlust growing higher and harder, an arm reaching out to grab the suit from the back, untightening valves and resetting gauges, resting the armour over my shoulders and meeting the lower suit with the upper part forming a seal and bond causing the suit to his oxygen into it then lowering the helmet cutting the hiss of with a load "clunk" followed by another slow hiss then silence, i hit a switch on my arm to be greeted by lights and gauges on the inside of my helmet; revving the enhanced saw that robbie had made for me and reading my plasmids checking the firepower of them and range, a tap on the back of my helmet sounded through the suit causing an almost shellshock reaction

I turned slowly, first with my shoulders then fully to be met by a big sister in a black suit, wielding a sword in one hand and a plasmid in the other, rose stood behind her wielding a sort of spike and plasmids; standing with a slight bow in her leg due to bars welded onto her leg pieces; head tilted to the side, she looked down and moved her leg side to side showing restraint and slight pain from the bars; trying to remove them with no luck, i grabbed one of the bars removing it making to other fall off, doing the same to the other leg freeing her legs from the restraint

I walked over to the door and called the girls over to me as we set of on our journey, like always the girls would sit on my shoulders, violet crouched ready for combat and rose casually relaxed almost just sitting on my shoulder, it was actually surprisingly comfy but soon started to take its toll, our speed was reduced and i couldn't raise my arms to much but i didn't mind, if we were attacked then violet and rose would act quickly and jump from me moving into an attacking position

I got tired of the silence so i decided to try and make conversation with the girls

"GWHrHRhGARhgHR" chris groaned

_"What! i wanted to say how are you guys, what the hell was that" _i thought to myself

I felt a tap on my helmet and a green porthole appear in front of my face from my right, violet waved to me and sat back onto my shoulder; i looked to rose who just shrugged her shoulders and re averted my gaze back to the path ahead of us noticing the door reading "water vent, pressurised" written on a light. I pointed to it and ran over almost causing the girls to fall of my shoulders; hitting the switch with my plasmid hand, releasing the lock on the door to show a room full of vents and switches. Putting violet and rose on the floor i hit the switch saying "flood" and waited for the next step

"Depressurize first!" a pre recorded metallic voice said

I hit another switch and watched as the needle on the gauge went down; the vents opening up extracting the air from the cabin

"Flood cabin" the voice said

I hit the first switch and the room began to flood with water, violet looked around getting into a defensive pose as if we were being threatened whilst a slight giggle came from rose who was completely relaxed. I patted violet on the head showing her it was going to be ok as the water level rises above her head then mine finally coming to a halt as the doors to the outside opened showing a relatively clear path through heaps of debris, violets head was tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what just happened; slowly walking out showing slight fear of her new environment, and i couldn't say i wasn't scared, the only one who was sure that she was safe was rose, who was now swimming about the ocean beckoning for violet to follow who persistently declined and stuck close to my arm as we walked into this new environment giving me time to think about my next evil move

Slowly i put an arm around violet and lifted her up to my height letting go of her for just a second to see that she was floating almost freely then thats when it hit me, i looked to rose to see if she was ready then pulled violet back to me acting as if everything was normal then with no warning pushed her back as fast as i could making her soar through the water to be caught by rose, violet showed signs that she was mad by her posture and her visor colour which was a blood crimson colour, she lunged at me head first and grappled to my chest standing crouched of my chest using her hands to hold her against me, her visor slowly started turning a purple then a turquoise then to green, then she hit the side of my helmet with a little giggle following, i bought her down from my chest and gestured for her to swim around wanting her to explore the area around her so she started to swim about with ease doing tricks and flips having fun with rose then she gestured to me to come up to them, so i jumped and fell back to the seafloor shrugging my shoulders; walking along the same path as the girls were swimming freely around occasionally going out of view to look at hidden treasures and items of interest and before we knew it we had made to a patch of open ground accompanied by some big daddies and sisters, but these looked different, the sisters were sat to the side in almost a kind of social way and the big daddies looked to be playing some sort of game, one of the sisters saw me but not the girls and came running over to me; violet and rose nowhere to be seen, it was almost scary how she was running at me, the fact that she could actually run underwater was incredible but at me, violet appeared ut of nowhere hissing at the other big sister who immediately stopped and tilted her head to the side

Violet tilted her head to the side showing confusion about this confused big sister, rose appeared and looked at me slowly tilting her head to the side about the other two big sisters whose heads were tilted in confusion so overall everyone was confused tilting their heads and i was confused about it, i lifted my hands up above my head dropping them back down; walking over to violet, tapping her on the shoulder gesturing for us to go back to the airlock to be stopped by the stranger who gestured for us to join them so i did the polite thing and shook my head turning around before hearing a screech from the stranger who had one of her arms pointed to me then she pointed behind me to the group of others, i felt a cold sweat overcome me as the threat she posed was incredibly dangerous but it did seem like some fun we could have, i looked to violet who showed no fear about the situation and then to rose who looked as if she wanted to go over constantly looking to them and looking back, one foot in front of the other. I nodded to her and she sped of to the others who knew about our presence, violet gave in and walked over also leaving me to face this stranger whom was already mad at me... alone. The cold sweat from before turned into a gulp heard by the stranger who relaxed from her angry position and giggled turning her visor green, she grabbed my hand and started to pull me over to the others and soon we made it over to the rest of the group. She put two fingers to her ear then held up three, i saw this as a command and thuaght about it, her fingers to her ear then three, well usually fingers to ears would be a command for radio then three... channel three? I switched the radio to channel three hearing a faint sound of chatter and as i got closer to the girls it got louder and louder until i could hear them perfectly

"What the fuck!" chris exclaimed

The girls stopped and slowly looked over to me some tilting their heads in confusion, in total there were about five big sisters including rose and violet and four big daddies including me, i must've shouted quite loudly because one of the other big daddies also looked over to me making his way over; revving his drill making himself seem more scary until he reached me, his drill spinning and his body completely still, the only thing that could be heard over the radio was heavy breathing

"Welcome stranger" the big daddy said holding out his hand

"The names Jonathan, jon if you would" jon said still holding his hand out

I stretched my arm out in fear of his next move which was nothing, just a handshake before asking if i wanted to join them, i accepted his offer and walked over to the are they were sat in; kicking a dead splicer around in the seemingly gravityless water watching the splicer bob around as the other big daddies kicked, kneed, headbutted and batted it about

"Guys, we have a new friend!" jon said grabbing the other twos attention

"Whats his name then?" the bulky looking bigdaddy scoffed

"Chris, its chris... and yours would be?" chris asked

The big daddy looked at me and said nothing just looked at me, i started to feel kinda nervous and wary of him but stood my ground

"Connor... this is jason" he said pointing to the other big daddy who was stopping the splicer from touching the ground by kicking it, giggling to himself, like a keepy-uppy but with a human

He stopped and turned to me then started to walk towards us with the splicer strung over his shoulder

"Who's that guy" he said sharply looking to and from me and jon

"He's chris, its ok... hes one of us" jon said slowly

"I can see that you dimwit, and i told you before... im not stupid, just childish" jason said

"So, what's he doing here then?" connor said in a low booming voice

"Well i came here with a couple of friends because we thought it would be a cool place to chill, we were going to leave but then your friend pulled us in" chris said pointing to the big sister swimming with violet above the group

"HAH!, tyla? she pulled you in here?" jon scoffed

"Dude, she's weak" connor said

"She threatened to kill me" chris said

I looked back to the group of females and saw that one was looking directly at me, turning away sharply, she had a rivet gun in hand and and purple-ish suit with a sword shaped object on her back

"So... who are those girls then?"

"Well, you've met tyla, the leader of the pack... also my wife" connor said

"And that one with the rivet gun is ashley, she is my sister" jon said

"That leaves just one more, the one sat on the rock... rachel, she disappeared a long time ago(for those who read my gardevoir story you will understand, if not go read it) and apparently went to another place, not sure where because she doesn't like to speak about it, oh and also a good friend of ours"

So, there are 5 girls, tyla and violet; swimming, rachel and rose; sat beneath them and ashley sat on a rock within their group and 4 boys, me, jon, connor and jayson

Connor started to walk over to the group, arms open wide to have tyla swim into them whilst the rest of the group looked over to see the pair hugging, jason followed shortly after and i was about to leave before jon grabbed my shoulder

"That saw... not a drill, why?" he asked chris

"Drills have a tendency to get stuck whilst saws dont" chris replied cheerfully

"No, why does she know see you, my sister talks of this man in her dreams, like us, but with a saw instead of drill or hammer" jon said starring at the saw attached to my arm

I shrugged of his hand and walked over to the rest of the group thinking about what he said but eventually just passed it off as coincidence and thought nothing of it. me and jon reached the rest of the group followed by violet who was still swimming above us but soon swan dives onto my shoulder bieng as gentle on the landing as she can

"Show off" rose said

I was actually surprised at how well violet was feeling to say she couldn't even walk this morning

"So everyone, this is chris, violet and rose" jon said

"Yeah, we know... we've been talking and... their okay" tyla said in a strong tone

"Well they do seem that way but they could just be spies" jason said

"Jason, there are no spy's, ok?" connor said

"But there could be" jason defended himself

"Nope, sorry bro but thats the truth" connor said putting a hand on jason's shoulder

"So back to business, these are our friends and are treated as so, if anyone has anything to say against this then please speak up" jon said

The radios fell silent

"Good, then i say we all head back and go to the pub for a couple o'pints" jon said ferociously

Jon walked ahead of everyone leaving the group to follow him inside their own separate groups: violet with tyla, rose with rachel who seem to get along with her fine, jason with jon and connor who was lugging around a heavy looking rivet gun and then me stood at the back of the group walking alone until i feel a tap on my shoulder

"Can i walk with you?" the soft voice said

I turned my head to see a slightly smaller figure stood behind me then turning the rest of my body to look at the big sister fully

"Um yeah, sure... ashley right?" chris asked

"Yup!" ashley said in a excited kind of way

She walked over to the side of me and we started to catch up to the group, then i felt a weight grow on my arm; lookking down to find ashley was holding onto me as if she were a child trying not to get lost... how old was she exactly?

"Um, you don't mind me asking your age right?" chris asked

"19, why?" ashley said

She was older then me, by two years... so why was she acting like a child

"So, your 19... do you know your holding onto me?" chris asked

She stopped walking then looked up to me

"You said i could walk with you?" her voice trembled slightly

"Listen, all im saying is that its a bit childish for someone of your age to do it to a complete stranger, thats all" chris said

She looked down to the ground then to my arm dropping her forehead against it

"I know... but it just feels nice to have someone to hold" her voice trembled still

I knew there was no way of talking her out of this but also it would look bad if i walked over there with her holding onto me

"Just gimme a second, il be right back" chris said

I ran to the rest of the group and told violet and rose to go home or hang out with the others for abit as i was going to stay here for a while to check out some of the wildlife and they were fine with that, but jon was confused about the situation and also waited behind everyone else

"Whats going on, wheres ashley?" he asked chris

"Ok, so she asked to walk with me and ended up holding onto my arm and i knew shit would go down if violet and rose saw, but i think ashley might also be upset about something... she said she just wanted someone to hold and i kind of feel sorry for her" chris said

"So your gonna stay behind and 'cuddle' with my sister'?" jon asked

"I know its out of the blue but i think this would benefit her" chris said

Jon sighed and looked around with his arms folded

"Ok but listen here, if you do anything to hurt her i will kill you, understand?" jon said pointing at chris

"She will be fine, tell your group some lie about why ashley is staying back and definitely do not tell violet and rose about this, please" chris asked

"Fine" jon said before walking over to the airlock with the rest of the group

I walked back to ashley who was sat waiting for me with her hands behind her and her legs straight out in front of her, she saw me and jumped up walking over to me trying not to rush into a full sprint. She grabbed onto my arm and burrowed her head into my shoulder

"Thank You so much!" she said

"Its ok, just don't make to much of a scene, if we were to be caught then you would be pretty upset and i would be killed by violet or rose" chris said

We started walking towards the air lock to go inside and find a place to chill out; opening the door and waiting for the cabin to pressurise and unflood then opening the door to the inside

I took my helmet of and put it under my armpit before looking around to make sure no-one was around

"Ok so i have a place where we cou-" chris froze when he saw ashley remove her helmet to reveal her long grey-ish silky hair and deep blue eyes

"What?" ashley asked chris

"N-n-nothing, just that i know a place where we can go and relax" chris said

Ashley walked over to my and grabbed my arm again attaching her helmet to a belt like feature on her suit

"Shall we go then?" ashley asked

* * *

Ok so its been a while and its also a new season, or series, which ever one works best but yeah... R&R please and i should be back to working on this story with a minimum of 5k words per chapter so yeah... come back soon


	21. Strange faces

We had been walking for about half an hour with no conversation and no idea of where to go, although i felt very weird with the current situation at hand; i walked on trying to make the person holding onto my arm at peace as she hummed tunes of joy to herself

"Its nice to be able to stay like this... with you" she said in a joyful way

_"it cant last forever"_ is what chris wanted to say

"Yeah, to have someone there to be with makes most people happy" chris said

She held on tighter reacting to the phrase which had slipped chris's lips

"Do you like those other girls?" ashley asked chris

Silence

"Yes, they are like family to me" chris said hesitantly

"Do you love them?" she asked

"Yes" chris said bluntly

Ashley loosened her grip on my arm and started to slow her pace, i knew doing things like this was going to end up bad but me being mr. nice-guy... i just can't help it

"I'm sorry if i upset you but its as simple as that... i love violet and i see rose as a daughter, kind of... and you barely know me so why do you have this feeling for me?" chris asked ashley

"I don't ... i just wanted to be held by someone" ashley hid her true emotions

"The truth?" chris asked

No reply

I use a finger to turn her head to me lifting her chin so i could look to her eyes to find that they had grown sore and reddened

"Ashley... what do i mean to you?" chris asked

"W-w-what?" ashley asked

"Who am i to you... Stranger? Friend? Savior? Man of steel?. Tell me who i am to you because to make so much of a fuss about this sure as hell makes me someone more than an ordinary bigdaddy!" the words rattled down the corridor and through my head...Bigdaddy.

She looked down to the floor, sobbing

"I don't kn-"

"No!. thats not an answer, tell me, inside your heart... who am i?" chris interrupted ashley grabbing her shoulder

"The man... from my dreams... the man who saved me from the bad ones" she sobbed

I looked to the girl who was in distress, kneeling on the floor sobbing into her hands, i kneeled down in front of her and took one of her hands

"I hear theres a nice park nearby" chris said

Ashley stopped sobbing and slowly looked up to me pulling a smile wiping the tears of her face

"R-r-really?" she asked

"Really." chris said lifting ashley to her feet

She wrapped her arm around mine and we started to walk again, until we reached a large area of grass with a few benches set around, a lake was put in the middle and a forrest sat on the verge of the field. ashley she walked over to the grass and laid down on the grass starring up at the tin sunlight which seemed so real in this hellish world. she sat up and motioned for me to come to her so i did exactly that, i walked over to the girl and laid beside her

"What do you think?" chris asked

"Its nice" ashley said laying on her back

She shuffled up to me, closer and closer until she was right into my side, curving with mine. i moved my arm over the arch of her shoulders then trailed it down her side before she entwined her fingers with mine

_"this is bad, i-i-... i should stop, for violet... but ashley, she was so upset...but violet, ashley. violet!, ashley!"_ screaming in my head, arguing what i should do just went on and on

"i like you chris" ashley said

A small gulp came from my throat, i started to spiral into a cold sweat as the beads on sweat dribbled down my head and across my temple finally reaching my ear

"L-l-like friends... right?" chris asked

I stared at the sky in freight of what came next...

"No, i-i-i think i lo-"

I put a finger to her lips

"I can't say the same back so please... don't say it, don't do this" chris said

I was sat towering above her with my finger still across her lips, she lifted a hand to remove in and sat up next to me; holding her legs to her chest with her arms. she was only a couple of inches away from my face before she threw herself at me; bridging her lips to mine, making a connection between them although there was no feeling to it from my side but from ashley's side... she saw it as the best thing in the world; the one and only thing she wanted right now was this. I needed to stop this, it was wrong. I pulled back and held ashley at arms length

"Stop" chris said

"Bu-"

"Just stop" chris interrupted her

"This is wrong" chris said

"I know but its so nice" ashley said fighting chris's opinion

I stood up and pulled ashley up by her shoulders; looking into her eyes

"Ashley, i know you like me and if it wasn't for violet and rose i would listen to you and be with you indefinitely... but i have someone. forget about anything happening between us, just see this as a one off... just a hug" chris said

She looked really upset but swallowed her sadness and nodded to me before laying back onto her back and gesturing for me to lay down next to her. I lay with my back onto the grass as ashley put her head onto my arm, using it as a cushion trying to find a spot comfy enough to sleep on

It had been a few minutes and i was wondering if ashley was even awake now... she seemed tired earlier when we made our way over here so that must've made an impact on her current behavior, Well she seemed happy so i couldn't complain about it

"Ashley?" chris asked

No reply

So she's asleep... maybe i could leave before she wakes up. no, i cant do that... i could wake her up and say she slept for longer than she has... i doubt she's that stupid, my only option was to lay here for a while or take a nap as well... and i doubt laying in silence would be fun so i snuggled up to ashley, although i was against the idea, and tried to get some sleep after replacing our helmets of course, finally drifting of to sleep feeling my head become light then i was asleep, as fast as that... i guess all the stress that i've been through lately has made me tired and this might just be good for me

I awoke at what seemed to be a few hours later... something was different... ashley had wrapped her arms around me and was almost bear hugging me but something else still seemed off... i sat up and looked around the area we were in, the lake had changed from behind us to in front of us which meant that someone or something had moved us... or even worse, we were somewhere else. I looked down to the sleeping body that laid before me hoping it was still asleep

"Ashley?" chris asked

No reply

I stood up holding ashley in my arms, resting her head on my shoulder as i moved us around the area trying to find some proof that my suspicions were false but i found none at all, the place was completely different. I started to feel a sickness deep in the pit of my stomach, we were lost and we didn't know where we are or how we got here... but still i felt as if this place was somewhere we didn't want to be. I found an exit out of the park area to find we were a couple of miles away from our original resting place

"Ashley, wake up" chris said whilst shaking the sleeping ashley

Her eyelids fluttered open as she let out a big yawn followed by a stretch before she realised i was carrying her

"Oh, hi. what's up?" ashley asked chris

"Do you know where we are?" chris asked

"The park" she said

I let her down from my arms to let her investigate her surroundings, she looked confused then looked to me in horror

"W-w-w-where are we?" she trembled

"I think we are a couple of miles away, but i don't know in which direction" chris said

Ashley came back to my side holding my arm for comfort as we walked the corridors of rapture as lost souls hoping to find some kind of safety, passing splicers and thugs on our way

"Are we closer to home?" ashley asked

"Let me check the radio" chris said

"Robbie, you there?" chris asked

"Yeah we're here, where are you?" robbie asked

"I don't know... can you find us with this thing?" chris asked

"Hmmm, gimme a second... Found you!, Your south-east from home, about half a mile away. Should take you about half an hour to get back" robbie said in delight

"Thanks robbie, stay in contact incase i need you again" chris said

"Roger that!" robbie said

I pointed the way that we were going and explained to ashley that it would take around half an hour to get home to which she nodded her head and we began the journey back home.

We reached home after twenty minutes of walking.

"Chris, it was really fun today and i hope we can see eachother again!" ashley said in a happy tone

"It was nice for me too" chris said

"Can i ask of just one thing though?" ashley said putting her hands behind her back, fidgeting on the spot as she tried to hide the blush that appeared on her face

"What would that be?" chris asked as he kneeled to her height

"A kiss?" ashley said trying to hide her face

I put my finger to her chin and pulled it so she was looking at me before pushing my lips to hers to give her the special moment she had been waiting for. I broke away after a few seconds and looked into her eyes

"A one-off, okay?" chris said to ashley

"Yeah, one-off" ashley responded

I nodded and stood back up before parting ways with her and heading inside to be met by two young girls dressed in casual wear

"Chris!" violet exclaimed running to grab onto chris

"Your back?" rose asked

"Um, yeah... i was attacked by some splicers and i had to run away, there were a lot and they had a few thugs with them as well" chris lied

"Well your back and thats what matters" violet said dropping from chris's chest

Rose walked up to me in an almost seductive fashion before wrapping her arms around my neck burying her face into my neck; smelling my scent but then jolting her head back just a bit before giving me a stern look

"Thats not your smell" rose said

Violet looked confused before running up to me and also smelling my neck

"No, wha- what is this chris?" violet asked in a pleading way

"It's nothing" chris assured rose and violet

Violet walked away believing me but rose was still staring at me, judging me...

"Tell me" rose said

"Rose, don't worry... its not important" chris said giving a smile

She let go of my neck and sat down next to violet still looking uncomfortable and worried. A few hours had passed since i had arrived at home and violet had all ready led herself to bed leaving just me, robbie, lucy and rose in the lounge watching tv

"Well, im knackered... im going to bed" robbie said

"I'm coming with you" lucy said in a playful way

Robbie and lucy left into their room and as the closed violet crawled on top of me looking into my eyes, alternating between the two whilst speaking

"Chris, promise me there is no other then me and violet!" rose said

"I promise" chris said

"Then why do you smell of others" rose said whilst a tear formed in the corner of her eye

"Rose... It's not important" chris said holding her shoulder

She threw her head into my chest wrapping her arms around my shoulders trying to stop the tears

"J-j-j-just... d-d-d-dont le-ev-ve e-e-e-ver!" rose stutter through her gasps

"Calm down, i won't leave you guys, i love you two" chris assured rose

She looked up to me with tear filled eyes, a curtain of hair covered her left eye as the hair clip keeping it in place had fallen out, i swept it back into position before fixing it in place with the hair clip then moving my hand to her cheek; rubbing it with my forefinger

"C-mon rose?, you've never let your hair get messy, " chris said jokingly

Rose giggled

"I love you chris" rose said

"And i love you too" chris said pulling rose's head to his chest before picking her up in his arms; walking over to their bedroom

I opened the door with my arm and walked in quietly as to not wake violet before resting rose on her side of the bed, i sat down and started to get ready for bed then climbed into the bed resting my arm across violets stomach, she moved her hand into mine and curled into my curve i had created; twisting her legs into mine before stopping and letting out a little yawn before drifting back of to sleep. I felt another hand touch mine and an arm reach over me and lay still on my shoulder

"Chris?" rose whispered

"Yeah?" chris said

"Can i sleep next to you tonight?" rose asked

I turned on the bedside lamp and smiled at rose

"Sure, why not?" chris said

I sat up and moved in between violet and rose resting my head in the valley of the two pillows laying on my back, i pulled violet to my side and let her get herself comfy before moving my arm under and around her resting my hand on her lower back, rose pulled herself to my side wrapping her arms around my chest and her legs around my waist; resting her head on my chest also. i fell to sleep trying to get rid of the thoughts about ashley but they wouldn't leave.

I woke up to see rose laying on off me and violet was nowhere to be seen, i put a hand under the cover tracing her body which was overlapping the right half of mine, i put my hand on her back.

"Heh, midnight shifter?" chris said

I put my left hand up to her cheek stroking it with my forefinger

"Cuter..." chris said feeling unwary

Rose's eyes fluttered into life as she pushed herself up from my chest kneeling over my leg, the cover fell from her shoulders to her waist, her chest was bare and her stomach was also showing, her face was careless and gave of a cold aura... she was different. she fell back onto my chest and rolled of onto her back before sitting up leaning against the wall and then thats when it hit me, rose looked more evil and was definitely different. instead of the crimson short hair, there was long silver hair and her eyes had a blood color to them... but it was her voice that tipped the boat, it was cold and lifeless with a low kind of tone... but still spoke with a seductive way.

"Rose?" chris said softly

"Yes" rose said looking to me with a half hearted gaze

"What happened?" chris asked

She gave me a cold look and then turned away

"What do you think?" rose said

I stayed silent

She looked at me

"What do think about me?" rose said

"I don't know... im not sure i like it" chris said

She looked at me then down to her lap with a saddened face

"Violet is in the lounge" she said pointing to the door

"But what happ-"

"In there!" she ordered closing her eyes

She turned away from me, i crawled up behind her and put my arms around her

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed

"Shush, just tell me what happened and i'll leave" chris whispered into her ear

I pulled her in closer and sat her in my lap keeping her back to my chest with one arm over her chest and one on her waist keeping her in position, she tried to get free by wriggling about making an attempt to escape my grasp but failing, she stopped moving and finally gave in

"It's like an alter persona, it rarely shows itself and when it does it has no warning, even though i like my real self more this one just feels... better, i don't need to care and i think i look hotter" she said

I looked at rose, she was right, her long silver hair made her look hotter but she didn't show any emotions, it was her emotions and feelings that made her, her. i also took a sneak peek at her chest, it had also grown slightly but not enough to make a difference but still it showed.

"How long does it last?" chris asked

"Mother lamb said a day" rose said turning to me

I could see her clearly now, she looked cuter than before but i still wanted the old rose back

"I know what your thinking" rose said

"What?" chris said

She pushed herself against me, holding me tight, her chest pushed against me with her head leaning on my chest

"Do i look cute?" rose said

"Yeah" chris said

She pushed back from me and picked up my hand putting it on her breast

"These got bigger" she said

I moved my hand away and put it on her shoulder, sifting through her hair with my other

"You need to stay in here today" chris said

She halted all movement and became stiff, her eyes widened at the thought of staying inside the room

"I know but i don't want to, how would i be able to cover it up anyway?" rose said

"Give me a few minutes" chris said walking out of the room

I left the room holding my stomach preparing the wheeze i was going to use for my voice

"Violet" i wheezed

"Oh my god! are you ok!" she said in freight

"No, im sick... and rose caught it too, she cant leave the bed and i cant move my legs to good either, we need some rest, coe in if you wish but leave the light of and don't stay for to long as i don't want you catching this" chris said putting a hand on her cheek

"Ok, il stay out... get some rest ok?" violet said

I nodded and then returned to the bedroom turning of the light as i got inside. i climbed back into bed and pulled rose down next to me

"What are you doing, unhand me" she said before putting a hand over her mouth

I looked to her in confusion as her voice changed to something more powerful as it filled with emotion

"What the fuck?" chris said

She laid down with her back to me

"When 'she' comes out thy voice changes too, twas a downfall thy hath as no-one will take thee seriously" she said curling into a ball another thing she never did

"You've completely changed, your personality, your composure... everything" chris said putting a hand on her shoulder

She relaxed and turned to me

"Doth thou enjoy thy new self" rose asked

"?" chris said

"Doth thou enjoy thee like this?" rose said still looking away

"The speech is hard to understand but enjoyable,and hot... as well and your hair... its beautiful" chris said turning rose to look at him

"Dot-.. do you love thy new self?" rose asked blushing

"You are rose, your just different, but your still rose" chris said pulling her close

"I love thee" rose said into chris's chest

"I know" chris said

She pushed back from me and looked up to my face, her eyes were now completely changed, they were red not her usual blue and her hair... was amazing along with her body which had gotten shorter and her chest which was larger... she was a new person, she even started to feel different. how long would it be before she becomes someone different completely, as much as i enjoyed the new rose... i still wished for the old one back, the rose i knew... but i guess one night with the new one couldn't hurt

I pulled her up so our eyes met and put a hand on her left cheek, she responded by resting her hand on mine then moving closer to my face; resting her forehead on mine

"Do you love me?" she asked

"You are one person" chris said

"Yes but which doth thou prefer, which one makes thou happiest?" she said

I sat in confusion at rose as she removed her forehead from mine with a devastated look

"You don't liketh thy anymore" she said

"I do, its just that this is all kinda hard to understand at the moment, im not sure whether to believe you or not" chris said

Her eyes started to well up and her cheeks became red, she closed her eyes and sat her head in her hands shaking it softly

"I don't want to lose you!" rose said

"You wont lose me... just that having you say that you've got 'this thing' makes it kind of hard for me to understand anything right now" chris said

She still shook her head in her hands saying "no" into them softly, I put my hand on her shoulder stroking it softly down her arm and into her hand, lifting her head with a finger to reveal the tear covered face and the sore red eyes. She tried to put her head back into her hands but before she could i placed my lips on hers, kissing her, loving her. Her eyes widened to the size of footballs and then finally fluttered closed, she brought a hand behind my neck and pulled herself closer to me, Slowly she pulled her head back and gazed into my eyes with a slightly open mouth, trying to regulate her breathing

"Rose, why does it happen?" chris asked

"I don't know... but it shan't stay forever, unless i want it to and thats why i need thou to tell me whom you prefer now" rose said

"Th-th-th-the... old... rose" chris said

She looked away with a hurt look on her face

"You would chose her over thee, why doth this happen with all men, at thou brains ful of this other girl" rose's voice became raw and evil, almost like she was another person... like a maiden

"Wait, what!?" chris said in confusion

"Oh, thou art still hither, why doth man choose her over this fine beauty?" rose said standing up on the bed gesturing to herself whilst doing a little twirl

"You're not rose, who are you!" chris asked

"hah!, I am rose, thou believed in that fake form, thou art most definitely blind" rose said laughing as she sat down on the bed

"But you... you were" chris said

"I know, i was rose... but that life form is much less developed than this one, hath thou changed thy mind about her?" rose said leaning against her arms

I looked at the new rose, she was right... the new one looked much older, like 23-24 unlike rose who looked about 18, but the big difference was her chest and hair, the new rose's chest was much larger and her hair... well you know

"Doth thee change thy mind, I would've thought these would help thou come'th to a conclusion" rose said using her arms to make her breast stand out

"Wait, so you are rose and the other rose was just a disguise?" chris said

"Hmmm, thou art not as stupid as i first accused thee to be!" rose said smiling in a seductive way

I laid my head back onto my pillow and laid there for a few minutes trying to make sense out of the current situation but it wasn't long before i heard her speak in her seductive tone again

"I remember the first time we met, at the splicer camp, you were with violet searching for resources" rose said

Rose climbed and kneeled over me before lowering her chest to my stomach and placing her head on my chest, she gave a sigh and put her hand on my shoulder

"Thou art soft to the touch" rose said stroking up and down my shoulder

I was unsure about her, i've know the other rose for all this time and to be told this... im not sure this is going to go down well with the others

"You need to go back to your original self" chris said lifting rose above him

"Thou art too hasty, this body is still fresh you know" she said in a sexy tone putting a finger to her lip

"What do you mean?" chris asked

Rose escaped from my grasp and slowly crawled up to me again

"Oh, thou shalt find out very soon" she snickered

I closed my eyes as i felt a hand slither up my chest and onto the side of my face...

"Just relax, Thou shan't need to worry" Rose said again before rubbing herself against me, causing a jolt of excitement to rush up my body head straight to my brain then bieng thrown back at the area by command of the brain

"Thou can have'th thy oldest rose back... if i can feel wonders from this world" Rose said still rubbing against my stiffening member

I broke, the temptation took over and my member jump into action standing to attention at its new foreign commander waiting for its next order, I threw rose onto her back leaning over her, a smile grew across her face as she hit the bed with an almost melodic kind of noise, the springs rattled as the frame jolted moving the bed inches forwards. All fell quiet untill

"Why have thou stopped, doth thee resist temptation?!" Rose said in a caring almost upset manner

"N-n-no... just tell me if you want to stop...ok?" Chris said stroking her hair

I pulled her down so my member was leaning on her entrance; waiting for rose to give me my next order, she nodded and with that i slowly moved forwards. I soft moan could be heard by rose then a sharp squeal followed by an inhale thru her teeth then

"Owch!" She exclaimed

I stopped moving; trying to stop the pain as fast as i could but then was ordered to carry on so i did as she said and began thrusting forward with a little more power behind it this time; reaching the barrier that held me out of her temple asking for approval of entrance from the goddess before entering her temple, With another forceful yet soft push; i broke the barrier and heard a soft whimper followed by the feeling of liquids trickling down my member onto the sheets below. To distract her from the pain i began to push harder whilst massaging her breast; licking her stomach up and down, advancing to her mouth to create a advanced maze of saliva with her and my tongue. I pulled my head back and concentrated on putting all my power into my hips;Back and forth, back and forth; faster and faster. Rose's breathing picked up as it became irregular and heavy, she was closing in on her destined orgasm, but i wasn't, what was wrong... was it, could i...had i learnt how to control my self during this activity... to think of it i wasn't even beginning to get tired however rose had already fallen limp and was now just waiting for her prize. I kept on pushing harder and harder making her reach her orgasm but still continuing afterwards which caused confusion with rose

"Y-y-our... not (pant) t-tired" she panted in between moans

I kept on pushing, waiting for that moment of glory, rose had already given up and was now just lying on the bed sheets waiting for her counterpart to reach his orgasm, i started to slow down and rested at a steady pace slowly making the feeling rise, it was getting close to that time, i could feel it in the pit of my gut then thats when it happened, i pulled out as fast as i could as not to make rose become pregnant and shot at her stomach covering it in warm sticky liquids

"I-i-i- need (pant) to sle-e-e-p"Rose said before passing out,

I grabbed a tissue and cleaned up her stomach before resting her in the bed about to put some clothes on her before

"N-no, i-i-t's ok" Rose said before passing back out

"But... your wet dow there, you'll get a cold" Chris said to himself trying to think of what to do

I put the clothes down and went to pick up another tissue bieng careful not to wake rose as i dried her thighs slowly making my way to her slit, drying the sides of the hole before only just drying the inside of the lips, making sure not to go to far in; bieng rewarded by a soft moan and a cute noise from rose.I threw the tissues into the bin and pit the cover back on rose before getting back into bed with her, keeping up the false acting of bieng ill if anyone were to walk in. I wrapped my arms around rose's chest pulling her closer to me; wrapping my legs around hers, the truth was... i never liked to sleep alone, i feared sleeping on my own so having someone i can hold like this... well, it was like heaven...No! better.


	22. So fucked

I was woken by a soft hand on my shoulder

"Chris?" Violet asked

"Y-y-yeah?" Chris said dozily

"Are you OK?" Violet asked in concern

I sat up and put a hand to my head feeling a large pain in the frontal area of my skull, it felt like someone had just speared me in the face with a brick, yes a brick... a large one at that!, i pulled the hand away from my forehead and shook of the feeling before standing up; resting an arm against the wall as i became dizzy before falling back onto the bed

"Chris!" violet shouted in fear

"I-i-i'm ok" Chris assured violet

I looked behind me to make sure i didn't fall on rose, who was back to her old self with her red hair and her small physique, I felt relieved as i turned back to violet who was looking at me with frightened eyes.

It hurt

I stood up and gained my posture once more before walking to the dresser to pull out a set of jeans to slip on along with a shirt before leaving the room with violet following behind me.

"Are you sure your ok?" Violet asked in a concerning way

"Yeah, calm down" Chris responded

"You slept for three days!" Violet exclaimed

"How can you be okay!" She screamed again grabbing onto my back

I stopped still, my face dropped and i felt queezy, Three days?!, how could it have been three days. I looked down to my stomach which had lost some size to it, my mouth was also really dry, i looked over my shoulder at violet and put my arm around me so my hand was on her back, She responded by letting go of me allowing me to turn around, I picked her up as if she was a child, her arms around my neck supporting herself on my linked hands whilst wrapping her legs around my waist

"How are you okay?" She sobbed into my shoulder

"I was so scared" She said

"Rose was scared"

Rose

ROSE!

Rose isn't rose! she was that other person!... or was she, was it all a coma dream...

"What was the last thing you remember us doing?" Chris asked

"We went to the pool, came home then... you didn't wake up" Violet said

I dropped to the floor, violet landed on her feet but i fell straight onto my knees holding my upper body up with my arms

"This isn't happening, its all a dream, its all a dream" Chris murdered

"Chris!, Get up!, Your ok!" She said crying

"You were almost dead at the pool!" Chris shouted

"N-no, we came back and had food, you proposed to me remember?" she said in concern

I threw up across the floor, that memory was now in my mind, even though i don't remember it... i could remember it, another gasp of air filled with puke projected onto the ground, the memory hurt and filled my throat with sick, my arms could barely hold my weight anymore dropping me into the pukey ground, a explosion of puke flew as the lump of meat that was myself hit it's tensile surface, i could stay awake anymore, i passed out slowly

I woke back up in my room, next to rose... it was dark and was at around 3:30 AM, the day after before, rose was naked and in the same position, like before but something still bugged me, something i couldn't catch onto making me fear its very existence, I stood up and ran out of the room grabbing a glass of water and downing it almost instantly, filling it back up and repeating the process until i could feel it in my throat then i saw it again, in the corner of my eye but it had no shape nor figure just existence... one which i feared. I ran back to the room huddling back into the sheets with the newly arrived violet, putting myself in the middle, closing my eyes almost tearing up trying to hide nay open skin in the covers until i fell to sleep

I awoke to the same sight as last night with less fear, I sat up and climbed out of bed putting some clothes on looking around for anything out of place, I woke violet up regarding about any proposal, she just laughed in my face and told me i was silly poking my nose

"But, it would be romantic" she said putting a finger to her lip

"It would but, in this place?, its not the safest of areas" Chris said

"All i said was it would be romantic, never said i actually wanted it to happen" She said giggling before noticing the sweat drop forming on the base of my hair line

"Your worried, what is it?" She asked

I explained the dream to her before telling me i was just stressed and that i should walk it off or something so i took her advice and asked if she wanted to come for a walk with me to Ryan' amusements which she accepted before starting the walk to the amusement park. Upon reaching the park we were met by a familiar voice

"Why howdy big fella, how ya been?" Ryan shouted from the front of the park, walking with a little sister... a little sister?

"whats with the sister Ryan?" Chris asked

"Oh, She's one i found wandering without a big'en so i decided to take her in and keep her safe" Ryan said

Violet looked pretty weary of him, it was a little sister and all, even though she had escaped Sofia's grip she still had an obsession with keeping the little sister's safe and hearing that one was wandering without a big daddy made her feel on edge, almost obliged to protect her

"Look after her well, understand!" Violet snarled

"Whoa pretty laddie, its ok, i'll make sure no harm comes to her" Ryan said, picking his words wisely

"Good" She said still sounding mad at Ryan

"Violet, don't worry, Ryan will look after her" Chris assured violet

"There's also another thing i need to tell you, A guy heard word about you and now he's hunting you down... he calls himself the...Ultimate protector. Big en' like you. Keep an eye out for him ok?" Ryan said with a hint of freight in his voice before paying his due's and leaving with the little sister

"This is bad" Violet mumbled

"No its not. I've fought loads of them" Chris said with ease

"Chris!, It is not ok! It is very bad!, This thing isn't a big daddy. Its a big brother... A Lancer and the first of its kind to survive the... ritual"

...

"I'm so fucked!" Chris screamed out

"I'm so fucking fucked" he screamed falling to his hands and knees,

Violet knelt down to my height and put a hand on my shoulder

"Chris, we need to go home" She said softly

"Mummy, why is he on the ground?" A distant child asked

"I don't know honey, *whispering* We should go home before he attacks us" The mother hurried her child

"Chris, this is giving everyone a bad impression of you, you need to get up and come home. now" Violet said with haste

I stood up and brushed myself off before taking Violets hand trying to look like an ordinary person before making our way back home trying to avoid trouble

* * *

"Hey guys! we're back!" Chris shouted

"Sup Chris, how are you!" Is what chris wanted to hear

...

"So, you are the one they call...Chris" A sharp voice sounded

"Chris run!, He's gonna kill y-o-o-u-u ARHHGGHH" Robbie gargled as his bodie fell from his room, foam flowing from his mouth before another person walked over him

He wore golden armor holding a shotgun in one hand and a sword in the other, his helmet looked like a roamn full faced mask with but two slots for his eyes, shredds of cloth hung from the torso piece of his suit closely resembling the american flag... He was no ordinary big daddy...

He was the Protector


	23. Fucked?

A standoffish atmosphere filled the space between me and my fate... the silence burned its imprint into my brain and left its mark of shame on me, Robbie was on the floor, face pale. bleeding out.

"Where's rose" I asked the golden giant

"Ahhh, the redhead i believe..., Well i thought she was quite... cute" He said with an evil grin

"She's mine now" He snickered

"You bastard!" I yelled at him, ringing the corridors making the metallic sound bounce all around

"You have no way of getting her... and no way of saving your friend either" he said

"But i will tell you one thing, You know who i am, You don't know were i am... and you'll never see me coming" He said before turning into a puff of smoke and disappearing from the room

I figured the feeling i had earlier... the freight, he was there... he was always the bad dreams... it was him and the feeling of being watched it was him, he was toying with me... i was his puppet

"We need to find her" I said calmly

"Chris, Robbie" Violet said

"Look after him, find a cure for whatever that bastard did to him, and stay inside" I said before putting my suit on

"When he comes to tell him il be on the radio" I said before leaving the house

Violet ran after me and grabbed my arm

"Chris, he will kill us, you need to stay" Violet said

"If he's a man, he will come for me... That's why i need you to take Robbie and Lucy and get somewhere safe. And for god sake, stay on the radio" I said before leaving the house, taking a left to shanty town... beginning my trip

This is were the season of pain begins...

* * *

I was on my own, like before...the sound of rattling bugged me, the tapping and the shouting and the stomping... the sounds which haunted and hunted me everyday back then. It was a few days, seven... i think, since i left home and i all ready found someone to share my travels with

"Hey daddy, were are we going?" The little sister smiled at me through my visor

"Well, daddy is... is, is a knight... looking for his princess, in an evil castle guarded by a man of steel" I said trying to sound heroic

"Wow! When do we get there?" The little sister said

"When i get to know your name" I persisted

She sat back and sighed, She was either shy or didn't have one... which was strange for a little sister because usually they would be named by thier per-redactors or watchmen, but this one... had none, there for no name? And she was less childish then other little sisters, she wouldn't run off and would understand what im saying...even if it was completely crazy she would get what i mean

"Can i see your face?, most daddy's have green faces and stinky breath" she said

"Haha, well. i guess one look wont hurt" I said

I put her on the ground and knelt in front of her removing the helmet to show my normal face, My hair combed forward and my fringe swept sideways, i still had some color to my face and my eyes looked healthy as ever

"Wow, Just... wow, Daddy, why are you so...handsome?" She asked

"Heh, Don't get used to it, with the things we've got to do its lucky if i live longer then a year... maybe two" I said

"Well, we better move fast!" She said full of enthusiasm

I picked her up and put her on my shoulder before lifting myself up and hauling my gun onto my shoulder to the side of the child which i carried with me, it was 7 days since i had contact with violet... the Coms have been down ever since. A tear fell out of my eye and rolled down my cheek but i kept them back for the sake of violet, and the little sister with me... fear was a weakness, pain was a weakness... sadness, was a disease.

Day 7

No use, people know of him... but know one knows were he is, its bugging me now, i've had no contact from violet since i left, i've only had this little sister who i found on day...3, maybe. Yes, defiantly day 3, i need to (unreadable scribbles) but if i do then im afraid th(unreadable scribbles)tur, i need to make a move, no more sleeping... he's there, im not safe... I'l write next time i can

I put the journal back into my pocket along with the pen

"Hello, Hello?" i heard whispering

I looked around and tried to pinpoint a location... but it sounds like it was everywhere at one time

"Help me, please" I heard it again

I stood up and looked around before doing a check of the perimeter, Everything fell quiet, The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, Too quiet

I felt an arm come around my throat, even though i was wearing armor it felt like cardboard against his arm

"Ha!, looking for me are you?, I have to say... Your friend. R-o-s-e. is a very obedient, Girl" He spoke as if he owned her

"She listens to me and only me, she does as i say when i say... she was rather, easy to control" He luaghed

"Get of my daddy!" The little sister dived at the lancer stabbing a knife into the back of his chest piece

He stumble backwards and pulled the knife from his suit before diving at the little sister with it, I shot him with a shotgun i found before he could hit her leaving small dents on his armor unlike the other big daddy i fought against, this shotgun usually ripped up armor

"Ha, you expected something different?" The lancer said

I smiled

"No" I said

His stance became stiff and he leg was forced to a kneel, a hissing sound could be heard as the pressure in his suit keeping the pistons controlling his leg escaped, making him defenseless. I ran up to bring my boot up to his chin but before i could he disappeared out of sight. What happened was that the little sister grabbed the knife again and cut the pipe on his leg pupping air into a piston which controlled his leg, after all. this suit was solid gold, and that was pretty heavy

"I did good?" The little sister said

"Yeah, just like violet would've" I said day dreaming

"What daddy?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing... you did good" I said patting her head, she put her hand in mine and rested it on her lap

I felt my neck, the armor had bent but it wasn't something i couldn't fix

"Whats a matter daddy?" She asked looking worried

"Its nothing, i can fix it" I said

Her grip loosened on my hand as if she had relaxed and felt safer knowing i would be safe, knowing she would be safe. I put her back to sleep next to me, she wouldn't sleep in her side of the tent because she felt safer with me and i didn't want to lose another person, I'm not even sure if Violet is still alive or if Robbie is, I'll hold a funeral for them if i get no contact in two weeks time, I started to feel sleepy and drowsy and soon fell to sleep... nothing bad about it, its only natural and i think i needed the sleep

I woke up a little past eight, it was a perfect time to start tracks, again...

I started walking down the corridor with the little sister i held on my shoulder, it was bugging me that she wouldn't tell me her name

"Can i please know your name?" I asked her

"I-i-i, don't know what it is" She said defeated in embarrassment

"It's ok, we just need to find you a new name" I said trying to make her feel better

She sat up and put a finger to her chin whilst trying to think of a name

"Elizabeth?" She said

"Nah, to old fashioned"

...

"Ellie!" Chris exclaimed almost making the little sister fall of his shoulders

She smiled giving out a some kind of giggle from the thought of having a name, let alone a farther to look after her, She wrapped her arms around me

"I love you daddy!" she said excitedly

"I love you to Ellie" I said letting her hold my hand again as we walked down the lonesome corridors bumping into other big daddies with more important problems then us, letting them pass as the wished... but soon things became... quite, frightful... footsteps became muffled and shouts became groans of nothing... everything merged into one as my feelings got confused, was it pain. Sadness?, Joy? Excitement? I had no idea, I literally had no idea but i knew i was going to find rose, i needed too...

I still had no connection with violet, and it was starting to worry me, allot, i might be able to deal with the pain if rose was gone because i would still have violet but if violet was gone too, i just wouldn't be able to do it, i would have no reason to be here anymore... she mean's everything to me, they both do and if they both went because i couldn't be there to look after them both...To protect them!. I would never forgive myself... i would never forgive him.

"Chris!, Respond!, Chris!" Violet shouted down the mic

I stopped and fell to my knees making Ellie fall from my shoulders

"Violet!, Your alive!" I shouted in joy, tears rolling down my cheek

"Chris, I love you and I'v missed you so much!, Robbie's okay!" She shouted down the radio

"Have you found rose yet?" She asked

...

"Chris?" She asked in a more scared tone

"Were is she Chris?" Violet asked in a pain-filled tone

"I don't know" I said realizing i still had to find violet

I heard tapping on my helmet before seeing a face appear of a very worried Ellie

"Are you okay Daddy?" Ellie asked

"Daddy needs some time Ellie" I said to Ellie who responded by nodding at me then moving to the other side of the corridor before sitting down and singing a song

"I missed you so much, Violet... I thought of com-" I was interrupted by violet

"No!, Don't-ever-think that way!, Its selfish... what about rose, who would protect her if you did that!, Huh!, Who would i lay with at night, Who would keep me happy!" She shouted down the radio, welling up in emotion

"I don't know, I thought you were dead... I thought i was dead, i met him again" I said

"Oh god... Chris" She sympathized

"I just hope rose is okay" I said in desperation

-In a secret location-

"Your my pet now!, Ha... you'r friends can't save you now girl!" The man said

"You can't kill him, he isn't a regular big daddy, he's different!" Rose shouted, pulling at her chains and shackles

"Now now, Don't damage the chains, I just got them specially for you" He said nodding to another man who started spinning a wheel making rose's arms stretch upwards and outwards whilst her ankles hung from the floor

"Like i said, your my pet now" He said putting a finger to rose's chin bringing it up to her hair flicking it away from her face before walking away with the other man

"Fuck, How the fuck did end up in this mess" rose said messing with the chains on her hands

The lancer figure walked back in with a pipe in his hand

"You friend did this to my suit, and your gonna pay for it" Throwing the old tube that was on his leg to the corner before grabbing rose's chin slowly tracing down to the rim of her shirt pulling it slowly down to the surface of her breast

"Sir, we have company!" The masked man shouted as three other people walked down the steps into the room, pushing the masked figure away acuiring the attention of the lancer

"What!" he snapped at the three figures

"How dare you speak to your executives like that!" The middle figure said hitting the lancers leg fast enough to make him kneel before them

"I'm sorry my liege, I found the girl you asked for" The lancer said

"Get her unchained, i told you she was my property and you were not to touch her, What did you not understand!" The middle figure said

"Yes my liege, im sorry my liege" The lancer said unbolting rose from the wall who fell just before bieng caught by the middle figure

"Don't worry, your safe now" The figure whispered

"Who are you?" Rose whispered back

"A good person" The figure whispered

"Noah!, You need to find Chris and explain yourself to him, Don't kill him!" The figure said lifting rose to her legs and helping her up the stairs

"But my liege!"

"NO!, This conversation is over!" The figure said walking with rose up the stairs

"Now my dear, did he hurt you?"

"No... just... looked at me" Rose said cover herself

The figured person lifted their robe covering their body and held rose under iit putting their arm around her shoulder

"Wait... your a gir-"

"Shush dear, all in due time, All in due t-i-m-e" The figure said

-Back to Chris and Ellie-

"Daddy, are you ok?" Ellie asked through my visor

"Yeah...I'm ok darling, Listen. We need to move quicker ok? So that means no more setting up camp, if you need to sleep i will hold you" I said resting a hand on her shoulder

"So that means i (mumbling)" Ellie said

"What?, you mumbled" I told her

"So now i don't get to lay with daddy anymore" She shouted almost crying into my neck

"Hey calm down, This isn't you, Your much more mature then to cry about sleeping on your own" I said lifting Ellie into the air

"Its not that" She said looking down, putting her hand on my arm

"Well what else could it be?" I Asked trying to look her in the eyes but she just kept looking away then i saw it, She was blushing

"Ellie?" I asked

"When i say i 'love you'... I really do Daddy" She said blushing

I pulled her into me so she could rest her head on my shoulder, like you would carry a baby, but this was so that she didn't have to try so hard to hide her embarrassment, she could blush as much as she wanted to whilst i wasn't looking

"Damn it Ellie, Why now" I thought to myself

"Hey, its ok... You don't need to be shy about it" I told Ellie

"But its not right!" She said

"But you're not like the others, you're more mature... You are you and no-one can change that" I said

She pulled herself away and looked at me quizzically

"If you want to feel like that towards me, go ahead. im not going to stop you, but if other people tell you its wrong, then they are just evil bastards for making you suppress your feelings!" I said

"And trust me, its not a good thing to do" I said starting to slightly feel sorry for myself, looking down at the ground

"Its ok daddy because i didn't care about what anybody else thought about it" She said lifting my chin with her finger so our eyes were level

"I just needed to know that you were ok with it" She smiled before bring her lips to mine giving me a sweet short peck before throwing herself back into my shoulder holding back onto my neck as i supported her with my arms

It felt pretty wrong when I thought about it but then when i really thought about it, deeper then just the first layer... when i thought about our time together and what her feelings towards me meant, that's when i saw few fualts with it... it was just like any other kind of love, well at least from her view it was but i had no problem with it, she was happy and that made me happy

But i still needed to find rose, and that's why i cant relax... not yet!

I put my helmet back on and put Ellie back onto my shoulder and ran where my heart told me to go, Rose depended on me to save her from that person, and i needed her

-With rose-

"Listen Rose, we will let you go if you give us one thing, That chain you have, its not your's... is it?" The figure said

"It doesn't concern you about who's it is!" Rose said in a harsh way

"Oh, i think it does" The figure ripped her hood back to reveal a face of hate and evil, the once nice voice was now raw and croaky, like a witches, her face was old and wrinkled and she wore oval glasses with rounded triangular shape to them... She was no ordinary woman... she was Sofia Lamb

"That is mine!" Sofia Growled

"And im telling you its not!" Rose snapped back

Sofia raised a hand to her and went as if to slap rose but was stopped by a golden hand

"I was wrong about you. I thought you knew best for the family... for us all, you bitch!" Noah spun her round and hel her in place

"UN-hand me you beast!" She shouted

"No, You don't deserve to live on this planet. you dare raise a hand to this beautiful looking specimen of a creature because of some dispute... I'm ashamed of you" Noah said pushing Sofia back before grabbing Rose and disappearing into nothingness like before

"Well Noah... You seem to be pretty temperamental about little things... You will go far in this world" Sofia said to herself before pulling her hood back up and walking with the other two that followed her

"But Ma'am, the locket?" The voice said

"Its okay Alejo... You will acquire this for me" Sofia said

"Yes Ma'am" Alejo nodded before splitting from the group walking the opposite way from Sofia and the other

-Chris and Ellie-

"So Daddy, Where do we have to go?" Ellie said

"I don't know" I said falling back onto the wall slowly sliding down to the ground

Ellie jumped from my shoulder and sat in my lap with her back to my chest

"Well, i guess we should walk north...North-east?" I said to myself

"Daddy? If i stay with you for ever, then when im older... can you be my real lover?" Ellie said

"I dont follow you" I said looking at the map

"I said can when im older, can i ha-" She was interrupted by some shouting

"Rose!" I shouted jumping to the air looking down the corridor to see the familiar fog of smoke along with rose who was trying to escape the lancers grasp

I ran over and dived onto the lancer pinning him onto the ground... he didn't struggle

"What did you do to her!" I pulled my saw up against his neck

"Chris!, He saved me from Sofia Lamb?" Rose said confused

"He did what?" Violet said through the radio

"Wait... you were still there?" I asked Violet

"Yes, Oh and i heard your conversation with Ellie, Don't upset her!" Violet snapped at me

"Wait, he saved you from Sofia?" I asked rose

"If i may... Miss lamb asked me to snatch and grab rose and to let no-one else touch her, not even me. it was hard to stop myself from touching her, with her bieng such a beautiful woman and all" Noah drifted

I punched him in retaliation to his comment but it seemed to have no effect, that's when i picked up on something that he said

"Wait, Hard to stop yourself... You mean you didn't touch her... at all?" I said

"No, im not like that, ok maybe i toyed around with her and joked about but i would never touch someone without permission" Noah said sitting up and brushing himself off

Rose started to look confused then started looking herself over

"Actually... He's telling the truth, im sure he touched my breast but he hasn't... not even a scratch" Rose said confused

"All just a trick" Noah laughed

"Umm, Daddy, Why are you bieng nice to him?" Ellie asked

"He's... ok, I think, Dont worry... I wont let him touch you" I said

"Who is she?" Rose asked

"Someone im looking after, il explain when we get home"I told rose

I sat down and put my back against the wall again

"Man, i was looking for you, a week i think... We've been so worried" I said

"Im sorry Chris" Rose said before falling into my lap, wrapping her arms around me, followed by Ellie, who just wanted to cuddle

"I'm sorry about any pain I've caused" Noah said

"The truth is that, Sofia has this... thing in me, like a chip... a self destruct button, an emergency shutdown protocol, She said she would use it if i didn't get Rose to her, It was only a few minutes before i figured out that what was happening was wrong...Sofia was going to hit her for god sake, i couldn't just stand and watch... so i grabbed her and escaped, but it still doesn't stop Sofia from killing me. So i Noah, Protector of rapture am asking you, to help me" Noah said

"Gimmie a second" I said turning away

"Violet, put Robbie on" I asked

"Sup" Robbie said

"My friend has a problem, t seems he has a chip ins-"

"I heard it all Chris, i can help him... but it's not gonna be easy, tell him its safe to come over" Robbie interrupted me

I turned to Noah and walked up to him relaying what Robbie said watching as he disappeared with Rose. it wasn't long until i heard the same voice on the radio

"Okay Chris, we're safe at this end so we're gonna shut of the radio and see you when you get back" Rose said

"Okay, oh and Rose?" I said

"What?" She asked

"Its good to hear from you"

"Its good to hear you too, Chris"

The radio shut off

I looked over to Ellie who stood up and climbed back up onto my shoulder as we began our journey home


	24. The Cutie and the speed

I'm walk back home with Ellie in my arms as she rest's her little head, softly snoring. Any splicer that has approached me has been more, caring as to not wake the little sister as they adore her to much, even me... A hulk or meat and metal has a soft spot for this child, willingly. After about half an hour of walking i start to remember how long i had been on the road for...Seven or eight days seems about right... and only one real night of sleep, if i kept going i would be able to travel half the distance, but die from tiredness... and im pretty sire that this little irl wouldn't be able to hold me as i sleep whilst walking home

"NYyawwwgghhhnmm" The little sister yawned before opening her eyes and stretching her arms out being carefull as not to fall from my arms

"Morning sleepy face" I said kindly mocking her

"Hey!" She exclaimed making a frowned face

"Sheesh, its just a joke" I said looking down to her smiling a stupid man grin

Che chuckled at this and sat upright in my interlocked arms before stretching and yawning again

"How long till we get home daddy?" She asked in her cute tone

"Not long now, Go back to sleep. Time will go faster if you do" I lied, actually we still had 5 days of travel left before even getting close to home

She turned to me and frowned at me again

"I know when you lie daddy!" She said frowning still

"Ok, I'm sorry, We have about five days left" I said wiping some dirt of her cheek before rubbing it with my index finger

"Ohhhwwww" She said downheartedly

She sat forwards again and started to swing her legs from my arms whilst humming a tune then abruptly stopped

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will i be able to stay with you forever?"

This was a tricky question, i was seventeen and i didn't want to make a little girl cry

"Yeah, sure"

"I mean stay with YOU" She emphasized

"What, of course, you are my child and i wil-"

"No! Arghhh, you dont get it daddy" She said turning to face me

I stopped moving and put her down on the ground, kneeling to her height

"Whats wrong?, Lately you've been acting up, are you ill, are you in pain?"

"Well, a sort of pain" She said looking at the ground

"If its about earlier, Your confession, its ok, Your young and most of you feel like this towards your protectors, You'll grow out of it" I said thinking it was just only some sort of phase

"But its not daddy, I want to stay with you forever and still be with you when im older!" She shouted causing some close by splicers to look over our way, im prety sure i heard a female splicer 'aww' at the act

And now i look like im going soft

"Your ten, I'm seventeen, That's seven years older Ellie, Seven!, Now a child of mine, you can be but a lo... a lov-, a l-o-v-e-r... Would be a bad choice, now i know your older then the others and much mor mature in your speech and thinking and i know you will understand"

I sat on the ground and rested my head in my right hand whilst ellie held my left hand

"B-b-b-but i love you daddy" Her voice had become less childish and almost as if she was older

I look up to see a fifteenth year old kneeling with my hand in her lap whilst she cried into it

"Who... the... hell... are... you?" I said

"Its me dad!, Cant you even remember your own child's face!" She shouted to me once again catching the eye of the splicers, this time the woman made a noise along the line of

"ohmygod whatthehelljust happenedto that girl"

Ellie looked back up at me with tearful eyes

"I said i would never do this but you made me do it, i promised never to morph into anything for my pleasure but im so lonely" She sobbed into my chest as she lunged forward throwing her arms around me

"I dont even"

"Chris, Let me stay with you now, i'm older now, look" She said holding her quite long hair out in front of me

"Wait, if you can morph...How old are you really?" I asked

She stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes with a smile of redemption

"I-i'm, Twenty-three" She she said smiling whilst biting her lip

"So this form is still not the real you"

"Yeah.. actually, this is" She said before reforming still sniveling and giggling at my confusion

Her body had become curvy and her breast's had grown much more then last time, her hair reached her lower back and eyes were green with hints of yellow and a kind of shimmer to them, she was still smaller then me though, this is what made me feel good. my height, i was pretty tall bieng about 6.8. i stood up and lent my head backwards on the wall behind me,

"The child you is"

"Fake, yes" She replied

"Your name is?"

"Oh, its still ellie, i didn't have a name, i've allwayse been like a little sister so i could get help from big en's like you" She said

"But, you were different, from when i saw you i knew you were different, the way you walked and the way you paid no attention to any of the other big sisters following you"

"Big Sisters were following me!?" I said making the rattling of feet behind me stop

I turned to see a group of about six sisters behind me all wearing different armor types

"What?" i asked

"We just wanted to say hi" The leader said

"You know these i persume?" looking to Ellie

"Well, yeah... she's my newly found sister, Iota" She said pointing to the shyly waving leader of the pack

"Iota...Iota?, Oh yeah!, Your that one which has been following Nicholas lately!" I said

"Who are the rest?" I said looking to Ellie

Ellie shrugged, i looked to Iota who also shrugged

"We, caught a glimpse of you in the hall's and started to follow you" One of the others said followed by the rest of the group agreeing with her

"Well you can go home now, i have enough to deal with without you guys" I said coldly

"Hah!, no chance!" One of the big sisters said running from the crowd pouncing on me making my vision fade

I Woke up, face down on the floor with Ellie softly sobbing over my body

"Another one of those dreams" I said to myself

"Daddy!, I thought you were gone!" She said whilst crying

"Shush, Shush, Its ok. What happened?" I asked

"W-w-well, you said it would take five more days then you just passed out" She said sniveling

I looked down to see blood then put a hand to my lips and forehead, A bust lip and nose, My helmet was also across the floor

"What happened to this?" I said picking my helmet up noticing the crack and blood on the front and inside, and the red visor

"It fell of when you fell" She said

"Why is my visor red?" I asked her

She sopped sniveling and then looked at the visor upset, then worried, then really confused

"I'm not sure?" She said before a trickle of blood appeared from her arm, then a huge cut appeared stretching from her hand to her neck

Ellie screamed out in pain as the blood flowed from the slice in her arm, I grabbed a bandage and wrapped the whole thing up before trying to stand up to find that my whole nee had been broken

"What the fuck is going on" I murmured to myself whilst looking around

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled before feeling a cut appear on my chest making me cough and splutter

"Daddy!" Ellie screamed trying to grab me before bieng slammed into the wall by almost nothing at inhuman speeds, but i saw it

Something was doing it, i caught a glimpse of it just a nanosecond after her touched Ellie, I pushed myself to my feet and stood listening to my enviroment, Ellie was crying softly but figured out what i was doing and tried to be quieter so i could hear it

"Shwoosh" "SwhooSh"

There it was, I readied my self and held my hand into a fist closing my eyes

"ShwooDONG!" I threw my arm out making him run straight into it, It almost broke my arm but instead of breaking my arm it broke his power

I Grabbed him by the throat and removed the hood from his face to se that it was a mannequin with a robe on

"Fast aren't i?" The shadowed man asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh, im nothing but a messenger, My boss... Now She is the person in which you wish to meet, You always have, since you met... Violet" He snikered

I dropped the mannequin and lunged at the shadowy man missing him, flying into the wall instead

"How do you know about us!" I shouted enraged

"Its not me, it's her...My boss, You remember her right?... What was it but eight..no nine years ago?" He snickered again

"You work for... Sofia" I said

"Well done, no points for timing though... oh and i do believe i am your next opponent" He said laughing as he pulled out a katana looking sword from his back

"The names Alejandro, You... can call me Alejo" He said


	25. What just happened?

He held the sword out in front of him, puling it back slightly as if he was going to plunge it into something...Me. I stood up with what strength i had left before he lunged at me with his sword burying it into my shoulder then ripping it out through the side... The pain was too much. I felt like passing out, He appeared infront of me again and held the sword to my arm again, slowly pushing its blade through my arm

"Hurt's, Don't it?" He said

"S-s-stop it" I said weakly

"No" He said ramming the sword straight through my arm then pulling it back out

I Blacked out with one last thing on my mind... What was he?

I awoke in a concrete room with a big sister sat on a stool next to the bed i was on

"Wha"

"No, You should rest, The wound on you is very bad" She said pushing me back into the bed softly

"W-w-ere am i?" I asked her

"Don't worry, just rest" She said before injecting me with some sort of... Sleeping agent?, Anesthetic?... Well either way i fell back into a deep sleep

"Ow is he a-s-s-sh"

"Not gunna last... Needs worki-... Find a wirens..."

I woke up slowley to the sight of a couple of girls and a man stood with a clip board at the end of the bed

"Ahh!, Awake i see?" He said in a lively tone

"Were am i!" My voice was weak and harsh

"Hey, calm down... You're safe here... You don't remember me?, Do you?" She said

"N-n-no... Im sorry" I said

"Hey, dont be sorry. You almost died... I'm Ashley... The one from the sea" She said

"Oh yeah... The quiet one?" I asked

"Yup" She said

"So... were am i?" I asked

"My Safe house" She said getting up from her chair

"And were are the others... From before?" I asked

Her face turned sad, She sighed before turning back to me and sitting on the edge of the bed

"They left me when they heard i risked my life to save you" She said

"Wait!, what!?" I asked

"Yeah" She said saddened before laying down next to me

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"I just need some time" She said obviously trying to hold back tears, but failing letting a single droplet of water form on the brim of her eyelid

I put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away causing more to form as she threw herself at me

"Since i met you nothing has been the same!" She said

I felt really confused about what she meant... About the whole phrase, Did she like me? Or was she just going through a phase

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Since you came down into the ocean... all i can think about is you!, and that day we spent at the feild...the first time i met you" She said pulling herself up from me

"So what... what do you want me to do?" I asked the sobbing sister

She stopped crying and became rigid before slowley turning to me

"Anything?" She asked with a hint of happiness

"Anything" I responded

A smile grew on her face as she tried to wipe away the barrage of tears forming on her eyelid, She threw herself onto me and laid there just holding me, embracing me...I put a hand on her back and let her be whilst she thought of what she wanted

"I want to be yours" She said looking up to me, waiting for a response

But i had none

For once in my life i would have to... make someone upset, on purpose

"I can't" I said lifting her of me as i swiveled to let my legs hang out the side of the bed

"Wha-what!?, You said anything!" She said starting to cry as she grabbed onto me

"I'm sorry" I said as i pushed Ashley of my back

I walked out of the room and tried to find Ellie, no luck, and i didn't know were i was so trying to walk home would be a hopeless decision... but it was the only option i had at the moment... i couldn't go back, not after what i did.

I took a while but i finally figured out were i was, east... a few miles from homeso i begun my second journey, the throbbing in my shoulder made it worse though... then that's when the radio came back on

"Chris! Respond for fucks sake!" Violet shouted down the radio

"Yeah, im here" I said

"Were are you?"

"East, about half a mile, I think"

...

"OK, Just make sure your back soon, Robbie needs to speak to you" Violet said

"Hey dude, how are you?" Robbie said

"Im fine... Why?"

"Your vitals flat lined for about two days... What happened, we thought you died" He said

"Two days?" I asked

"Yeah, Noah got here and then just like that, you were gone"

I was trying to remember before but nothing, i knew i fell onto the ground by something then had that dream... then i woke up here

"I'll be home soon, tell rose and violet not to worry, What happened to Noah?"

"Oh, he took of a few hours back, left something fro you though"

"Ok, il be back soon"

It took a few hours before i reached my home, i opened the door and walked inside to find that everyone was gone... a letter was left on the table

_Hey there big fella!, So i know what your thinking, Were is everyone!, Well... violet is in bed and we are at a restaurant, now you have a choice, stay with miss violet or come to the restaurant, completely up to you but i think its stake night and they do some fine stakes... your call -Ryan_

I put the note on the table and walked into my room to find violet asleep in bed, I got in beside her and tried not to wake her up


	26. The Calm Before The Storm

I felt the familiar touch of a hand gracing my skin with its warmth and silky touch, soft mumbles followed the sensations seconds after. Violet had started to awaken from her slumber and start her daily routine but she did not, she simply stayed asleep, it was nice to watch her sleep, her chest rise and fall, her body curled up into a comfortable shape, sometimes she would show signs of sadness or pain in her expression but for now she was... happy. Her hand moved back and grasped mine and she smiled in relief at knowing i was back home, safe... She slowley rolled to look at me before softly opening her mouth

"Back then?" She said pulling herself into me

"Of course, why would i want to stay away from you?" I said embracing her in a hug

She wrapped her legs with mine

"Whats wrong?" I asked out of confusion

"I thought you were dead" She said trying not to cry

"Hey, calm down. Im here and that's all that matters" I said

Violets concentration went towards the bandage over my shoulder and chest

"What happened?" She asked

"Its ok, now go to sleep... Im fine" I said as i flipped the switch on the lamp plunging the room into complete darkness, But t was soon dissrupted by the oppening and closing of the door to reveal a drunk Rose clambering onto the bed

"Heeeaay Vi-vi" She said in a childish voice

"I've got a pres-ent for yooo" Rose said falling onto me and not violet

"Rose, that hurt" I said emotionless

"Oh my gawd, chhrris... your-a-back" She said before passing out

"Wow, im glad i stayed home" Violet said before falling asleep as well

The room fell silent again and the darkness soon became welcoming, the silence was more a tune now instead of just a tuneless void, althoug at the moment i think a tuneless void would help me sleep more, that was untill i heard the others

"Shh-shuhss. I-thi think he's home guys" A Robbie slurred

"I'm gonna go see if he's ok" Ryan said

"Mee too!" Eleanor slurred

"Well im gonna' go to bed, I am completely shattered, see you tomorrow" Robbie slurred

The light came through the crack in my door which slowley began to open and close again

"You awake big fella'?" Ryan asked

"Well i am now, whats up?" I said

"Sorry, Just wanted to know if you was ok?" Ryan showed concern

"Arr you urt?" Eleanor said in surprise

"Just a bit, but i'll be fine" I said

"Ok, well i'll leave you to your sleep, be on the sofa if you need me" Ryan said before leaving the room

"Heay, I'm in whith yuu toonight" Eleanor said giggleing to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed; striping down into her bare skin

"Well, if you say so, just don't keep me awake" I said lifting the cover up so she could get in with no trouble

She climbed into bed and snuggled up to me trying to get warm, it wasn't long before she fell to sleep then i followed...

It was about 10 in the morning when i woke up, before everyone else naturally but the silence was comforting, then i realized that i was in bed with three other girls, Two of them were completely naked, I saw that eleanor had drifted away slightly and was shivering from the cold so i pulled her close and pressed her body against mine, she un-tensed and let out a little sigh of relief as her legs unfolded and followed the shape of mine, it felt nice to have a naked body next to my own sharing the warmth and softness of skin on skin contact, After a few minutes of relaxing i had realized that i had my hand over one of her breast's and my other over her waist, and she was awake...

"Morning Chris" She whispered whilst yawning

"Morning" I replied back

"So, Like what you're feeling?" She asked

"Well if im truly honest then yes, I do like what i am feeling at this moment" I said

"Well that's ok, at least its only my breast and not anything else" She said before turning to me

"Good night last night?" I asked

"What happened to your shoulder?" She said in a concerned way putting a hand on the bandage

"Its ok, Honestly... its mostly healed now anyway" I said

"Are you sure?" She said looking up to me in concern

I put my arm over her and pulled her in for a hug

"Its o-k" I said

She sighed and hugged me tighter, not sure why but it pleased her so i let her, I Laid there for about half an hour with Eleanor on my chest as she fell back to sleep then it was just me again that was until Ryan came in

"Hey fella, Hows that wound of yours" He whispered

"Its healing nicely, How are you?" I asked

"Im good, got a headache but its not that bad, She seems to have taken a liking to you" Ryan said stroking her cheek with his finger

"Actually, i've got something important to ask of you... Its about Eleanor, As you know, I have been a fatherly figure to her since her own farther was murdered by that lamb bitch about 10 years ago... and she had no other places were she feels safe... i've never had to leave her alone, So i'm asking if you would be able to take care of her for me... I've got something to do and i might not be coming back from it im afraid. So, be a sport and accept my offer" He said doing his best not to tear up at the thought of leaving, He extended a hand out infront of him waiting for my acceptance

I put my hand to his and stopped him from leaving

"You make sure you come back from what ever your going to do... ok?" I said in a serious tone

"I promise" He said as he left the room and the home... he was gone now, that was it, the last time i ever saw good ol' Andrew Ryan... I felt upset to see one of my best friends and oldest palls leave me... but i knew what he was going to do

Kill Sofia lamb and rid rapture of the family

And it was a damn good plan if there ever was one, a damn good plan

I got out of bed being careful as to not wake up Eleanor, I walked into the kitchen and started to brew up some coffe making Robbie leave his room straight away, He stumbled out in a dazed kind of way still half asleep

"I-i-is that fresh" He pointed to the coffee

"Will be when its done" I said

"Ok, il be on the sofa" He said starting to wake up a bit more

"Ryan's gone" I said

"Yeah, he told me first" Robbie said laying into the sofa

The coffee came too and began to strain itself into the jug below the machine

"So, How you gonna break it to Eleanor?" Robbie asked

"Not sure" I said

Robbie sat and looked around the room before sighing and walking into the kitchen

"Does it seem like the world is ending, like that part in a hurricane where it goes quiet and then all hell breaks loose" He said as he made his coffee

"Kinda, now i think about it, everyone out and about have been more, lazy then anything, carefree" I said sipping the hot coffee

Robbie took another look around, this time more slowly. as if he was looking for any mistakes

"Something's wrong" He said before going back to his room

I left for my room and climbed back into bed being careful as to not spill the coffee or wake the girls, It was quiet now, no noise or tones just silence, that void that i had been hoping for, It was coming close to the end, i could feel it, sense it

it was coming close to the end of rapture

the end of sofia


	27. Leaving rapture

It had been a few days since Ryan had set out on his mission, Eleanor was gravely upset and had been depressed for the majority of the past few days, No-one has been out since then because there's been no point, riots have been breaking out and the northern side of rapture had imploded, all was left now was to wait out our indefinite fate. Not many conversations had been held since that day... not much has been happening, Rose had been trying to get people to be happy but no-one seemed to care anymore.

"Whats the chances of living?" I Said out loud

"Depends on your escape tactic?" Robbie asked

"I don't know, trams maybe" I said

"High so long as you don't die on the way" He said

I switched the T.V on and let it run just to break the silence... that's when something caught our ears

"Hello residence of rapture, it is I mother speaking... I would like to inform you that this is one of the last broadcast i will be doing and to hunt dow-" she was interrupted by a middle aged man

"No!, Say what i told you to!" Ryan shouted

"Oh my god, he made it" Robbie said

"Th-th-this will be o-one-one of the last broadcast's ever, Rapture... will fall after this- everyone should leave whilst they can" She said before ryan hit her with something

"So that's it, leave this place... Sofia will be dead soon and as soon as that happens this place is gonna go down like a bundle of sticks, ya'll hear me!" Ryan said

"And im pretty sure you don't want to be here when that happens" He said

Then that was it the broadcast cut of dead, No more Ryan, No more Sofia... That's when we started to collect our stuff and valuables before leaving for the trams to make it to a bathysphere to take us to the surface.

We made our way to the trams and boarded them waiting to go to the bathysphere, it took a couple of hours to get there, Rapture had already started to fall and Ryan had died in the control room after being killed by splicers, but we were safe and we wouldn't forget him, I looked outside the window of the tram and watched as rapture slowly destroyed itself, all hell had broken loose like Robbie had said, The calm before the storm, and this was one hell of a shit storm

The tram had stopped and we left it making our way to the bathysphere, boarding it and launching to the surface with it

"If we dont make it out of this, i want you to know you were the best lover a man could ask for" I said to Violet

"And you two were two of the kindest people i've ever met" I said to Rose and Eleanor

"And you Robbie, You are one of the best half brothers i could ever have, along with Lucy who has been with us this whole time" I said

"Don't say shit like that, we're gonna make it out alive" Robbie said whilst crying for the first time ever

"Yeah. We cant die!, Not after everything we've been through" I said

"Damn right" Lucy said

"So, make sure your still alive when we reach topside ok?" Violet said whilst tearing up

"I promise"

I promise

Promise

See you topside guys

BigSisters Love, Volume One, Written by Christian Waldram


End file.
